Une semaine de vacances
by bethceu
Summary: Comment les membres de notre charmante équipe vont-t-ils se comporter pendant une semaine de vacances en commun dans un environnement totalement différent ? Les surprises sont au rendez-vous et les rôles redistribués.
1. Chapter 1 Vendredi

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Ceci est ma toute première fiction. J'ai choisi de sortir totalement notre charmante équipe de son train-train quotidien : Big Apple et son rythme de vie endiablé, les sirènes hurlantes, les scènes de crimes sanglantes, la morgue, les enquêtes stressantes et d'imaginer comment ils pourraient agir, réagir, se comporter les uns les autres dans un contexte très différent, face à de nouveaux personnages sortis tout droit de mon imagination et qui vont prendre une place importante dans l'action.**_

_**Pas d'enquête à l'intrigue sophistiquée, pas de scènes M. Mais plutôt des aventures humaines, un suspens, une intrigue et … des rôles parfois redistribués. J'espère que ces bouleversements apportés à votre scénario fétiche vous séduiront. Merci par avance de vos commentaires.**_

_**Une spéciale dédicace à Gillesinlove pour sa patiente relecture et ses conseils avisés, et tout cela dans un temps record.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**ATTENTION : L'action se déroule Saison 4 après l'épisode « Kill shot »**_

**Une semaine de vacances**

**Chap. 1 - Vendredi **

**Kate**

**Vendredi** - 9 h 05 – Immeuble du 12th du N.Y.P.D.

L'ambiance dans les bureaux ce matin n'était pas … habituelle. C'était assez rare à vrai dire et cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que je ne l'avais ressenti. Pas de réveil aux aurores pour un meurtre fraîchement signalé. Pas d'affaire en cours, ni d'énigme à résoudre. Juste le travail de bureau ingrat mais nécessaire sur chaque dossier avant de l'envoyer aux archives. Et on en arrivait à la fin. Ouf ! L'activité était donc au ralenti. J'avais envoyé Javier et Kevin aux archives il y a une demi-heure avec deux cartons de dossiers chacun. Ils en auraient probablement pour la matinée à classer tout ça.

Rick arrivait avec mon café et ma petite douceur préférée. On échangeait un sourire. Je l'avais déposé dix minutes plus tôt devant « notre » fournisseur officiel de ce breuvage stimulant : le Starbucks. Nous commençâmes à boire en silence. Tout en dégustant délicatement mon breuvage, je mettais la touche finale à la rédaction du compte-rendu d'une affaire récemment close.

Cette atmosphère apaisante était un réel bienfait pour moi après les épreuves passées. La récente affaire du sniper m'avait atteinte plus que je ne m'y attendais. Heureusement, grâce à l'aide de mon psy et la présence d'Esposito, j'avais surmonté le traumatisme immédiat. Puis, j'avais franchi le pas avec Rick : il était ravi, bien entendu, et même plus, mais surtout il s'était montré très attentionné en ce moment délicat pour moi. Il avait également fait preuve de beaucoup de compréhension devant mes résolutions : je ne m'engagerais plus sérieusement dans cette relation qu'après la clôture de l'affaire de ma mère.

Rapidement, un changement avait paru évident dans notre relation aux yeux d'Alexis et de Martha. Nous avions dès lors décidé de confirmer leurs intuitions, malgré quelques craintes de ma part. A ma plus grande surprise, Martha s'était montré particulièrement ravie mais surtout Alexis, dont je redoutais quelque peu la réaction, m'avait ouvert grand les bras avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses sentiments à mon égard : la nouvelle compagne de son père lui plaisait.

Les jours passant, cela devenait de plus en plus pénible pour nous deux de gérer cette sorte de double-vie : en couple le soir, collègues de travail la journée. Lanie fut bien sûr la première à se douter de notre nouveau statut. Son radar ne l'avait pas trompé ! J'essayais de résister et d'esquiver quelques jours durant ses multiples interrogatoires perspicaces mais … cela n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. J'avais donc fini par lui annoncer, sous le sceau du secret, que Rick et moi étions enfin ensemble. Elle accueilli la nouvelle avec un sourire et un soupir de soulagement : « Enfin ! ».

Peu après, nous officialisions notre relation auprès du Capitaine et de mon équipe, à la plus grande joie d'Esposito et de Ryan, tout en assurant mon supérieur que cela ne changerait en rien nos relations de travail. Point sur lequel elle sembla dubitative.

Je prenais conscience que tous ces évènements s'étaient enchaînés très rapidement et j'en accusais quelque peu le contrecoup émotionnel maintenant. Bien sûr, Rick et moi évitions toutes démonstrations affectives trop ostentatoires dans les locaux, mais cela me faisait du bien de le sentir si proche dans ces moments de tension importante où je ne pouvais me défouler par l'action des enquêtes.

Alors que je finissais ma paperasse, Gates m'appela et me fit signe de la rejoindre dans son bureau. Elle prit la parole :

- Alors Beckett, où en sont les dossiers ?

- Tout est bouclé, Sir. Esposito et Ryan sont aux archives pour le classement.

- Bien. Des affaires en cours ?

- Aucune, Sir. Le calme plat ces derniers jours.

- Asseyez-vous un instant, dit-elle, enchaînant, Comment allez-vous en ce moment, Beckett ?

- Euh … Bien, je vais bien, Sir, merci, balbutiais-je décontenancée, pourquoi une telle question ?

- Après l'affaire du snipper, vous avez comme marqué le coup et votre équipe aussi d'ailleurs. Vous n'avez rien laissé paraître mais depuis plusieurs évènements se sont disons ... précipités. Il me semble qu'il serait bon pour vous de prendre un moment de repos. Une semaine de congés vous ferait le plus grand bien.

Je la regardais les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entr'ouverte ne sachant que répondre.

- Euh … Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais à une telle proposition. Mais à la réflexion, Sir, je pense que je peux garder ces congés pour plus tard. Ca va bien, je vous assure.

- Je ne me suis pas bien fait comprendre, Beckett, dit Gates d'un ton plus ferme, en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est un ordre. Considérez qu'à partir de ce soir vous êtes en congés pour une semaine.

- Mais enfin, Sir. Je … je ne peux pas m'absenter ….

- L'affaire est entendue, Lieutenant. Il n'y a pas à en discuter plus longtemps. Vous pouvez disposer.

Sans réponse, encore estomaquée par ce qui venait de se passer, je faisais tout juste demi-tour lorsqu'elle ajouta :

- Ah, et j'oubliais Beckett. Cette semaine de congés est également valable pour les détectives Esposito et Ryan. Vous en avez tous bien besoin. Profitez-en pour vous refaire une santé. Je vous laisse les en informer. Quand à Castle … c'est vous qui voyez.

Cette phrase fut le point d'orgue de cette discussion. Je sortais du bureau et regagnais ma place sans un mot.

**Rick **

J'étais tout à mes pensées lorsque Gates avait convoqué Kate. Curieux, je suivais du regard leur entretien. Les différents changements de physionomie de Kate durant la conversation m'avaient peu à peu intrigué mais c'était plutôt de l'inquiétude que je ressentais maintenant en voyant ma compagne sortir du Bureau du Capitaine, la mine déconfite. Que lui avait-elle donc annoncé ? A peine assise sur sa chaise, je lui demandais :

- Que s'est-il donc passé ? Tu fais une de ces têtes ! Rien de grave j'espère ?

Kate me regarda encore interloquée par son entretien semble-t-il et me répondit :

- Eh bien, figures-toi que Gates vient de m'imposer un congé d'une semaine car elle me trouve trop tendue ces derniers temps.

Je soufflais en entendant la nouvelle.

- Oh tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de grave ! Une semaine de congés, mais c'est super ! Ouf … Tu fais cette tête-là pour une semaine de congés !

- Et tiens-toi bien. Elle met aussi Espo et Ryan au repos. Je n'en reviens pas, je n'en reviens tout simplement pas. Ca ne m'est jamais arrivé un truc pareil, dit-elle encore toute abasourdie.

- Mais c'est une super-nouvelle ! J'en connaîs deux autres qui vont être contents … Bon ben, c'est pas le tout mais qu'est-ce qu'on en fait de ces congés ? lui demandais-je

- Quoi ? fit-elle en me regardant comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ces congés ? Où veux-tu aller ? On va en profiter pour prendre l'air, non ? Gates a raison, je te trouve tendue ces derniers temps.

Et, m'approchant de son oreille, je lui murmurais tout bas de ma voix la plus sensuelle :

- Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'activités physiques propres à la détente, Lieutenant !

Ce genre de propos, sur le lieu de travail, suffisaient à l'émousser bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle me gratifia donc d'une de ces œillades dont elle avait le secret et qui me remit d'autorité à ma place.

**Kate**

La fin de matinée passa rapidement. Vers 13 h, Espo et Ryan remontèrent des archives, tâche accomplie. Je leur proposais d'aller manger chinois et planifiais de leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ils furent très surpris mais ravis de ces congés impromptus. Alors que Kevin envoyait un message à Jenny, nous discutions de nos projets pour ces vacances : Javier allait voir si Lanie pouvait poser quelques jours aussi, il n'avait rien de précis en tête. Puis la conversation dériva sur d'autres sujets.

Durant l'après-midi, une idée me vint. Petit à petit, elle fit son chemin. A l'abri de l'œil d'Espo notamment, je consultais discrètement quelques sites sur le Net pour récupérer des coordonnées que j'entrais de suite sur mon téléphone. Ca me semblait un peu fou mais qu'est-ce que je risquais ? Finalement, tout se goupillait à merveille : il n'y avait plus qu'à leur en parler.

A 16 h, ayant fini les dossiers et le classement, je proposais d'écourter la journée au poste et de se retrouver autour d'un verre. Avant de partir j'appelais Lanie. Egalement à jour dans son travail, elle se montrait enchantée de nous rejoindre au bar. Peu après, on se mettait en route pour notre bar habituel.

Une fois attablés et les consommations arrivées, je lançais la conversation sur les vacances :

- Alors Ryan, tu as une réponse de Jenny ?

- Eh oui, juste à l'instant, fit-il la mine déconfite, elle ne peut pas prendre une semaine maintenant, trop de travail. Et comme avec le mariage elle a déjà posé des jours …

- Ah dommage, bro, le consola Espo, tu vas devoir rester tout seul à rien faire pendant toute la semaine …. Ou alors tu vas faire avancer les préparatifs de ton mariage avec belle-maman !

Toute la table se mit à rire, sauf Ryan, bien entendu, qui trouvait l'idée peu séduisante.

- Et toi Javier, tu sais ce que vas faire Lanie ?

- Eh bien, j'attends sa réponse.

C'est cet instant que choisit l'intéressée pour faire une entrée remarquée.

- Ola chica ! Alors, dis-moi, ces vacances ? lui lance Javier, un peu inquiet.

- Accordées ! répond-elle enjouée, dans un grand sourire.

- Formidable ! fait-il Allez, trinquons aux vacances !

- Aux vacances !

Chacun leva son verre et bu une gorgée pour fêter l'évènement.

- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est en congé, vous avez des projets pour ces quelques jours ? commençais-je doucement.

- On n'a pas trop eu le temps d'y penser. C'est si soudain, réponds Javier

- Et toi Lanie, une idée ?

- Oh moi, les vacances c'est bien simple : plage, soleil et chaise longue. Donc je vais me chercher un endroit avec tout ça et en route !

- Et toi Rick, une idée ?

- Non, rien de très précis. J'ai prévu d'aller aux Hamptons cet été donc je ne vais pas y aller maintenant. Rien de précis, Lieutenant. Et toi, tu as pensé à quelque chose ?

Je pris alors la parole en regardant chacun mes amis un à un, guettant leurs réactions :

- En fait, oui j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Fis-je tout d'abord. Regardant chacun de mes amis un à un, guettant leurs réactions, je continuais : Pourquoi ne partirions-nous pas tous ensemble ?

Intrigués par ma proposition, semble-t-il, ils me scrutaient attendant la suite.

- Je connais un endroit, à 2 h de New-York. C'est très calme, isolé et très dépaysant. On est assuré de trouver un cadre différent, des gens très sympa, chaleureux, simples, peu communs. Pas de meurtres, pas de sirènes, pas d'agitations. Des activités pour tous et pour tous les goûts. Plage, chaise longue. Ou bien sports et sensations fortes. Un coin pour se vider la tête en quelque sorte. Qu'en dites-vous ? je n'étais au final pas tout à fait sûre de ma présentation.

Ils se regardaient les uns les autres, réfléchissant, hésitant.

- Banco ! Moi, plage et chaise longue à 2 h d'ici, ça me va, dit Lanie rompant le silence en premier. Je la remerciais secrètement d'avoir pris les devants.

- Un peu de sport et de sensations fortes en pleine nature, je suis partant, fit Javier avec un clin d'œil à Lanie. Et toi, bro ? Tu préfères le sport ou le shopping avec belle-maman ?

- Ben, je ne sais pas, dit Ryan embarrassé. Je partirais bien mais … il faut que j'en parle à Jenny d'abord. Elle va être très occupée la semaine prochaine, alors ... Je lui passe un coup de fil de suite. Et il quitta la table.

- fit Rick dubitatif, à moi de parler donc.

Il but tranquillement une longue gorgée de bière, reposa doucement son verre, silencieusement. J'étais un peu étonnée par sa réaction.

- Disons que le programme est tentant, bien que comportant sa part de mystère. Je ne sais pas.

Les autres semblaient, comme moi, dans l'expectative.

- Ca me paraissait sympa de se voir en dehors du travail et des traditionnels verres de fin de journée, soirées ou week-end. Mais si ça ne te tente pas, on peut en discuter, aller ailleurs, lui proposais-je un peu déçue.

Il me regarda alors, un peu en coin, de son air malicieux, un sourire aux lèvres qui me faisait fondre et finit par avouer :

- Katherine Beckett, je vous suivrais partout où vous irez !

Bien que reconnaissant là le goût du suspense de mon écrivain favori, et ravie de sa réponse, je le gratifiais d'une œillade « assassine » pour m'avoir appelée d'une manière qui me gênait encore quelque peu devant mes amis. Kevin était de retour à la table :

- Bon, j'ai eu Jenny. Elle n'est pas ravie, ravie de mon absence, mais elle m'assure que la semaine prochaine elle ne sera pas très disponible et qu'elle en profitera pour aller s'occuper du mariage chez sa mère. Donc, je pars !

- Yo bro ! fit Javier sans cacher sa joie, tout en trinquant avec son copain.

- Alors Kate, dis-nous en plus sur ce que tu as prévu ? me demanda Lanie

J'avais tout préparé : je sortais de mon sac les indications pour se rendre sur les lieux, leur expliquais succinctement ce qu'ils avaient à savoir, tout en ménageant au maximum les surprises. Puis je les laissais en discuter, pendant que j'allais réserver nos chambres. Une fois l'appel passé, je revins à la table. Les conversations allaient bon train. Nous convînmes d'y aller à deux véhicules, Javier et Lanie passant prendre Kévin. Le départ était fixé vers 9 h de manière à profiter du Samedi sur place. Après une deuxième tournée, nous nous quittâmes non sans quelques recommandations de ma part sur les tenues à prévoir.

J'étais plutôt satisfaite de moi, et j'avais hâte de voir leurs têtes pendant les vacances !

_**Ca vous a plu ? Parce que j'ai déjà la suite au chaud …**_


	2. Chapter 2  Samedi

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Merci de vos nombreuses et encourageantes reviews du chapitre 1, j'en étais toute étonnée.**_

_**Pour les flash-back, désolée Madoka ayu, comme je n'arrivais pas à en pondre un conséquent, je n'ai fait qu'essaimer à dose homéopathique au fil du récit des indices.**_

_**De nouveau merci à Gillesinlove pour sa relecture et ses conseils.**_

_**J'attends les vôtres ainsi que vos commentaires.**_

_**Merci d'avance.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

**Une semaine de vacances**

**Chapitre 2 - Samedi**

**Samedi** **- 9 h 05**

**Kate**

Rick et moi étions partis vers 9 h 00. Nous n'avions que 150 km à parcourir, donc deux heures tout au plus, et principalement de l'autoroute. Donc on avait largement le temps de prendre notre temps.

J'avais déjà séjourné dans ce Centre mais c'était il y a bien longtemps. Lors de la réservation, j'avais donc recontacté un moniteur de l'époque, qui à ma grande joie était toujours là, pour me confirmer les derniers détails de la route.

La circulation avait été assez fluide jusqu'à la sortie de l'autoroute. Dès la première petite ville traversée, on avait fait une pause-café. Nous repartions trente minutes plus tard. Il ne restait que vingt kilomètres à peine à faire. Après dix kilomètres sur la route principale, on vit quatre cyclistes qui roulaient très près l'un derrière l'autre, sur la droite de la route. Au vu de la distance nécessaire à les dépasser, j'estimais qu'ils devaient bien être à 40 km/h. Impressionnant ! Peu après, nous tournions à droite pour emprunter la route secondaire nous conduisant au Centre proche. Esposito nous suivait maintenant de près, il ne s'agissait pas de les perdre en pleine forêt. Quelques hésitations plus tard, nous étions arrivés à destination.

Quel plaisir de sortir de la voiture et de se dégourdir les jambes ! L'atmosphère est déjà bien différente de celle de la ville. L'air est plus léger, plus agréable à respirer. Une douce brise nous caresse les visages. Etant en pleine forêt, on entendait le bruit des feuilles agitées par le vent. Hum, c'est bon, me dis-je. Pendant que Rick, Espo et Ryan sortent les sacs des coffres, je m'étire les bras au ciel quand je vois arriver les quatre cyclistes doublés il y a quelques minutes à peine ! Une jeune femme et trois hommes. Tous dotés de physiques très affutés et d'un équipement high-tech : vélos, vêtements, chaussures et casques de compétition, guidons prolongés. Ils passent devant nous sans nous voir et se dirigent, toujours sur leurs vélos, vers l'entrée du bâtiment principal. Tout en ralentissant progressivement, ils ouvrent leurs chaussures, sortent leurs pieds des chaussures, qui restent accrochées aux pédales, puis sautant du vélo en marche ils rentrent en courant pieds nus dans le hall d'entrée ! La scène n'a duré que quelques secondes mais me paraît surréaliste. Je crois qu'on va avoir à faire à de sérieux clients.

Lanie me regarde déjà avec des yeux de merlans frits :

- Dis voir ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu nous as prévu au juste pendant cette semaine ?

- On dirait des pros ! Lanie, je ne savais pas que le Centre proposait ce genre de … d'options ! Non mais ne t'inquiètes pas Lanie ! Tu n'es pas obligée de faire du sport !

**Rick**

Nous nous dirigeons tous les cinq vers l'accueil, situé à gauche de l'entrée ; j'ai hâte de me changer pour faire connaissance des lieux et des activités que Kate nous a réservées.

Une charmante et délicieuse jeune femme blonde, aux longs cheveux bouclés, très bronzée nous accueille, nous donne nos clés respectives et nous informe :

- Bonjour et Bienvenue au Manawaska Resort Center. Je m'appelle Tina. Ce soir vous avez rendez-vous à 17 h devant le Mohonk's Bar qui se situe juste derrière vous pour le pot d'accueil. Le Directeur, Mickaël vous présentera le Centre, le staff et les différentes activités que nous vous proposons. Sur le tableau qui se situe à droite de l'Accueil, chaque matin vous pourrez prendre connaissance des informations pour la journée : les départs de chaque activité et animations du soir. Je vous laisse vous installer dans vos chambres. Vous êtes tous au premier étage donc je vous conseille l'accès par l'escalier à votre gauche, l'ascenseur étant pris d'assaut pour l'instant !

- Et pour le repas ? lui demandais-je

- Ah oui, pardon. Le repas du Samedi midi est proposé sous la forme d'un grand buffet au restaurant auquel vous accédez par la porte qui se trouve juste après l'Accueil. Voilà, bonne installation !

Après l'avoir chaleureusement remerciée, nous décidons d'un commun accord de prendre rapidement possession de nos chambres et de nous retrouver au bar pour un rafraîchissement avant le repas.

**12 h 30 – le Mohonk's Bar**

Au rez-de-chaussée, à l'Accueil, au bar l'élément principal de la décoration était le bois. Il recouvrait le plancher, la plus grande partie des murs et le plafond. Le bar, situé à droite de l'entrée, était recouvert de demi-rondins de bois verni. Une quinzaine de chaises hautes permettaient de consommer au comptoir. Non loin, étaient disposées une bonne dizaine de tables basses. Nous étions installés là. Derrière nous se trouvaient, sur la droite, le long du mur, une scène avec un rideau, des projecteurs et une sono et au pied de celle-ci, un espace que je voyais bien dédié à la danse, le soir !

Nous voilà donc installés au Mohonk's Bar, fort bien achalandé en boissons diverses et variées du reste, faisant connaissance avec Mark, le sympathique barman, à parler de tout et de rien et partageant nos premières impressions des lieux. Mon estomac me rappelant à l'ordre, je propose à notre aimable assemblée d'aller manger.

**13 h 30 – Le Restaurant**

A l'image du Bar et de la salle précédente, la salle de restaurant est recouverte de bois verni : le plancher, les murs, le plafond. Elle est décorée de grandes photographies représentant la nature environnante et les sports pratiqués ici. C'est à la fois beau, simple, chaleureux et authentique. Différents objets sont accrochés aux murs : vieille luge, une paire de ski des années 60, des piolets, des crampons, des cordes d'escalades, …

Le buffet est copieux et il y en a vraiment pour tous les goûts. D'ailleurs je crois que tous se régalent. Ca nous change des pizzas, traiteurs chinois et autres repas du midi rapidement avalés. J'attends que tout le monde finisse tranquillement pour proposer :

- Maintenant que nous sommes tous bien calés, qui est partant pour un tour à pieds, histoire de faire connaissance des environs ?

Tout le monde étant d'accord, nous nous levons.

- On a qu'à sortir par cette porte, on est directement sur la plage, dit Javier

- La plage, ça me plaît bien pour commencer, sourit Lanie

- On vous suit, renchérit Ryan

Je prends la main de Kate et nous sortons du restaurant.

Nous nous retrouvons sur une terrasse donnant sur une large plage au bord d'un vaste lac. La plage est très bien entretenue, équipée d'un espace chaises-longues, parasols, bar, et plus loin d'un espace sport : terrain de beach-volley avec des gradins, des douches, des portiques pour faire des tractions semble-t-il.

A quelque distance du rivage, je dirais environ 500 m, se trouve une intrigante plate-forme de bois flottante, elle est équipée d'une échelle sur le côté pour y accéder. Après un moment de marche, nous approchons d'un endroit où se trouvent amarrés des pédalos à deux et quatre places, des canoës ainsi que des windsurfs couchés sur le sable.

- Et pourquoi ne pas faire un tour de pédalo ?, lançais-je à tout hasard

- Ah ouais, je suis partant, tu viens avec nous Kevin, crie Javier

- OK, je t'aide à le mettre à l'eau !

Lanie a l'air moins enchantée, mais devant l'enthousiasme de son homme et de Kevin et le sourire moqueur de Kate, elle abdique. Nous voilà donc partis, Kate et moi dans un pédalo, Lanie, Javier et Ryan dans l'autre, pour une heure de pédalo sur un lac sans la moindre vague. Un régal ! On en profite pour se faire une petite partie d'arrosage dans les règles que les femmes n'apprécient que … fraîchement.

De retour sur la terre ferme, on se délasse les jambes en marchant un moment. On a déjà quelques coups de soleil !

- Eh, c'est déjà l'heure de la présentation de Mickaël, fait Kate regardant sa montre

En effet, le temps est passé bien vite !

- Mickaël ? fais-je intrigué, qui c'est ?

- Le Directeur, tu vas voir. Allez, on se bouge

**17 h – le Mohonk's Bar**

Tous les nouveaux arrivants sont réunis devant le Bar où des tables ont été rajoutées avec cocktails et buffet de bienvenue. Le Directeur et le staff au complet sont là.

- Bienvenue à tous au Manawaska Resort Center. Je m'appelle Mickaël, je suis le Manager. Je vais vous présenter le Centre, l'ensemble de l'équipe ainsi que toutes les activités possibles en ce moment. Ensuite, le moniteur qui vous est attribué, en fonction des choix d'activités fait à l'inscription, viendra à votre table pour la prise de contact. Je vous demanderais donc de bien vouloir rester ici, par groupe, afin de faciliter leur tâche. Un dernier détail : ici, vous êtes tous en vacances, donc plus de hiérarchie, tout le monde se tutoie et on s'appelle par les prénoms ! Have fun !

« En fonction des choix d'activités fait à l'inscription » … Cette partie de la phrase avait retenu toute mon attention. N'ayant rien choisi, je me demandais bien à quelle sauce j'allais, oups, on allait être mangés !

Après avoir présenté les différentes parties du Centre et son fonctionnement, les équipes présentes (administration, cuisine, services techniques), c'est le tour des activités :

escalade sur blocs et falaises pour tous les niveaux, via ferrata, saut à l'élastique, randonnées pédestres et V.T.T. seul ou avec guide, avec possibilité de partir à la journée, hydrospeed, rafting, canyoning, excursion en canoë sur le lac, baignade, beach-volley, pédalo, windsurf.

Et tout ça à proximité immédiate du Centre, les falaises étant à dix minutes, le départ de randonnées pédestres et V.T.T. donnant sur le parking et les activités de rivières étant toutes à moins de trente minutes en voiture. Le Centre dispose également d'un spa avec jacuzzi, sauna, hammam, centre de massage.

Bref, un vrai stage commando ! Tu parles de vacances … Dans quel état allions-nous rentrer ? A ce point de mes considérations personnelles je me tourne vers Lanie et remarque son œil qui se faisait de plus en plus noir. Je crois qu'on va en entendre parler de cette semaine !

Maintenant, c'est la présentation des moniteurs et monitrices. Au nombre de douze, ils sont tous vêtus d'un bermuda écru multi-poches et d'une chemise de couleur bleue foncée avec, sur le devant, le sigle du Centre sur la poche côté cœur et, dans le dos, le large logo du Centre. Quatre femmes et huit hommes, tous brevetés dans leurs spécialités respectives et très bronzés, ils doivent passer plus de temps dehors que nous ! Ils sont présentés un à un avec leur prénom, leur(s) spécialité(s) et le groupe qui leur est attribué : nous allons être encadrés par une charmante Jessica.

- Je vais maintenant vous laisser prendre contact avec votre moniteur ou monitrice, poursuit Mickaël. Sachez que quatre d'entre eux sont français, comme vous l'aurez peut-être noté d'après leur prénom. Je vous demande donc d'être quelque peu indulgent avec leur anglais et de leur réserver le meilleur accueil. Bonne semaine à tous !

A la fin du speech du Directeur, Kate se lève et va, seule, le saluer et s'entretenir avec lui. De retour auprès de nous, elle nous confirme que c'est l'ami dont elle nous avait parlé à New-York. Elle l'a connu ici en tant que moniteur il y a plusieurs années et il a monté en grade. Je me demande s'il fait partie du « Number » de Kate mais rapidement je décide de ne plus m'en occuper.

**17 h 30**

Nous nous installons à une table avec des rafraîchissements et des gourmandises apéritives.

- Vous avez entendu comme moi : tutoiement et prénoms pour tout le monde ! Donc les gars, cette semaine, il n'y a plus de Beckett, vous pouvez m'appeler Kate, lance Kate pour mettre tout le monde à l'aise. OK ?

- Dis-moi, Kate, commence Javier, c'est un sacré programme que tu nous as réservé, là !

- Eh oui Javier. Je trouve que tout le monde s'encroûte un peu dans le train-train quotidien de Big Apple. Manque d'activités physiques, de plein air. Tous ces sports vont nous faire le plus grand bien, j'en suis sûre !

- Et ces sports extrêmes, c'est ça ta conception des vacances relaxantes ? lance Lanie l'air inquisiteur

- Lanie, je te répète que rien n'est obligatoire, ni le saut à l'élastique, ni le canyoning, ni l'escalade, ni le reste. Et c'est bien dommage, j'aurais bien aimé te voir faire le yo-yo au bout d'un élastique la tête en bas au-dessus de la rivière ! dit Kate en éclatant de rire

Il faut bien dire que l'image amuse toute la table.

- Tu as vu, bro, on va être bien accompagnés, hein ! fait Ryan en faisant allusion à Jessica. Mais je n'aurais pas pensé à une femme pour toutes ces activités ! poursuit-il étonné

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ryan ? Tu doutes des capacités d'une femme dans ce genre de sports extrêmes ? lui répond Kate toujours prête à défendre une consœur.

- Non, non. Mais, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas, bafouille-t-il Et puis elle a l'air un peu …

- Un peu quoi, Ryan ? insiste Kate

- Ben tu vois ce que je veux dire, quoi, un peu …. En fin elle n'est pas très …, pas très costaud quoi. Tu as bien vu tous les mecs font une à deux têtes de plus qu'elle.

- Et la taille ça compte, tu crois ? lui demande Lanie ponctuant sa question en fronçant les sourcils

- Elle est monitrice ici. Pour moi, c'est suffisant, finit Kate en buvant une gorgée comme pour sceller le sujet.

Là-dessus, Kevin ne trouve rien à répliquer. A cet instant précis, une jeune femme blonde, cheveux courts, frisés, souriante, portant une bouteille d'eau, un verre et un porte-blocs arrive et s'adresse à nous :

- Bonjour à tous ! Je m'appelle Jessica et je crois que vous êtes mon groupe pour la semaine. Vous permettez que je vérifie ?

Elle s'exprime un peu lentement, avec un ravissant accent étranger, très certainement français. Elle consulte une feuille avec une liste de noms et questionne :

- Il y a bien parmi vous Katherine Beckett ?

- Oui, répond Kate, c'est moi et vous êtes bien à la bonne table.

-Parfait ! Alors que je vous propose un rapide tour de table pour se présenter et me permettre de faire connaissance avec vous.

- Nous sommes un groupe d'amis, nous venons tous de New-York. Je suis une amie de Mickaël, lui explique Kate

- Bien, je vais me présenter alors. Je m'appelle Jessica, donc, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Jessie ou Jess. Comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné à mon accent, je suis française et je suis au Centre depuis quatre mois et aux U.S.A. depuis un peu plus longtemps. Pour vous mettre à l'aise, je précise que, ne parlant pas parfaitement votre langue, ça ne me dérange pas si vous me corrigez par moments ! dit-elle en rigolant.

Je la trouve plutôt sympathique de prime abord. Elle reprend la parole :

- J'ai 31 ans, je suis monitrice diplômée d'escalade, de V.T.T. et je peux également vous accompagner en via ferrata, canyoning, randonnées pédestres ou en canoë sur le lac à la demi-journée ou la journée si ça vous dit.

Là, elle marque un temps d'arrêt, se verse un grand verre d'eau gazeuse qu'elle boit en deux temps, visiblement assoiffée. Nous en profitons pour nous remettre des émotions suscitées par le début de programme annoncé. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place pour le repos et les câlins là-dedans !

- Excusez-moi. Je vais vous posez tour à tour quelques questions pour connaître notamment votre niveau de pratique sportive et d'escalade, puisque vous êtes tous inscrits à cette activité. Mais avant de commencer, avez-vous des questions ?

Elle profite de la pause pour boire de nouveau. Pendant ce temps nous échangeons des regards interrogateurs. Je suis sûr que l'on a tous « tiqué » sur la même partie de la phrase : « … puisque vous êtes tous inscrits à cette activité. » Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? On se retourne tous vers Kate.

- Et bien les gars, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous avez peur de grimper sur des cailloux, quand même ? nous nargue Kate

- C'était donc ça ton idée de génie pour la semaine ? Nous inscrire à un stage d'escalade ? lui dis-je alors

- Ah non, il n'y aura pas que ça Rick, je vous réserve encore bien des surprises !

- Il y a un problème, demande Jessica qui ne semble pas comprendre

- Non, non, lui dit Kate, c'est juste une mise au point entre nous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jessica.

- Je vous rappelle qu'ici, comme l'a dit Mickaël, tout le monde se tutoie, d'accord ? Très bien, donc je vais commencer par Katherine. Est-ce que tu pratiques un ou des sports ? A quelle fréquence ?

Autour de la table, échanges de regards amusés, sourires sur tous les visages. Entendre quelqu'un de « nouveau » à notre cercle tutoyer Kate de prime abord, ce n'était déjà pas banal. Mais en plus, l'appeler « Katherine » … c'était carrément … rare ! Ajoutons à cela sa demande de lister les sports pratiqués et la fréquence de pratique ! Ca c'était grandiose : la cerise sur le gâteau.

Elle-même avait le sourire aux lèvres. Durant ce court instant de flottement, Jessica semblait un peu perdue.

- Tout le monde m'appelle Kate, Jessica.

- Ah eh bien, c'est noté ! Alors je t'écoute Kate, réponds Jessica pleine de naturel

- Eh bien, en fait je pratique plusieurs sports régulièrement, depuis de nombreuses années. Les principaux sont le jogging, le full-contact plus un entretien physique général quotidien.

- Très bien ! Tu ne devrais donc pas avoir de problèmes de condition physique pour cette semaine ! Tu as déjà pratiqué l'escalade ?

- Oui, ici, avec Mickaël, il y a environ dix ans.

- A quel niveau ?

- Je ne me rappelle plus exactement des voies. Disons niveau intermédiaire. De toute façon, c'était il y a très longtemps et on va tous grimper ensemble.

- Très bien, Kate. Dernière question. Peux-tu m'indiquer ta pointure, c'est pour les chaussons d'escalade, entre autre.

- 40

- C'est noté. Bien maintenant passons à Richard Rodgers. Ca va, j'ai bien prononcé ?

- Très bien oui, dis-je, attendri par le fait que Kate m'ai inscrit sous mon nom et non mon pseudonyme.

- Parfait, et bien je vais te poser les mêmes questions qu'à Kate, Richard : les sports pratiqués, la fréquence, l'expérience antérieure en escalade et la pointure ?

- Et bien moi c'est très simple, tout le monde m'appelle Rick et je chausse du 44 ! Ca existe ça en chausson d'escalade ? je lui réponds d'emblée

- Ah bien … 44, c'est noté, Rick … euh, oui ça existe le 44 en chausson, fait Jessica un peu déboussolée, Et pour le sport ?

Les autres étaient très amusés de l'échange et de ma réponse, un peu au détriment de la monitrice il faut bien le dire.

- Je nage dès que je peux mais je ne fais pas de sports régulièrement comme Kate, fis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Je vois que vous êtes tous enregistrés comme étant fonctionnaires à New-York et toi, Rick, en tant qu'écrivain. C'est bien cela ?

- Oui, c'est cela, dis-je sans rien rajouter pour voir où elle voulait en venir

- Tu écris quel genre de livres ?

- Des romans policiers.

- Ah, c'est bien ça, j'aime bien ça en général. Richard Rodgers ? dit-elle en réfléchissant. Tu peux me citer quelques-uns de tes titres ?

Je lui donne les titres de trois ouvrages de Derek Storm et Nikki Heat.

- Ca ne me dit rien, désolée, fait innocemment Jessica en se resservant un grand verre d'eau.

Eclat de rire général à la table. Même moi, je dois dire que je trouve sa réflexion charmante.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, Rick. C'est juste que je n'ais pas trop le temps de lire et je ne lis que très rarement des livres en anglais, s'excuse-t-elle confuse.

Devant son trouble je lui explique.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Jessie, je ne suis pas vexé du tout. On peut continuer.

- OK. Voyons maintenant Lanie Parrish.

- Oui c'est moi

- Alors, Lanie, tu pratiques des sports ? Tu as de l'expérience en escalade ?

Là aussi je dois reconnaître que voir quelqu'un d'étranger à notre milieu habituel, les flics, les légistes … tutoyer Lanie et l'appeler par son prénom, c'était assez peu banal !

- Pour moi c'est « Non » à toutes les questions. Je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à toutes ces activités à New-York. Je suis venue ici en vacances « farniente » sur la plage et je compte bien en profiter.

- Ah, très bien, si tu souhaites juste te reposer, ça ne pose aucun problème, il y a toutes les installations pour cela. Sachez toutefois, et là je m'adresse à vous tous, que, bien que vous soyez inscrits en escalade toute la semaine tous les cinq, je suis à votre disposition pour toutes les autres activités sur lesquelles je peux vous accompagner. Si un jour vous souhaitez faire une autre activité, du saut à l'élastique ou du rafting par exemple, je pourrais vous expliquer les démarches d'inscription mais ne pourrais pas vous accompagner. Vous êtes libres de changer d'activité à tout moment. Il faut juste me prévenir la veille. Des questions ?

Devant l'absence de questions de notre part, elle reprend « l'interrogatoire » :

- Lanie, tu veux bien me donner quand même ta pointure au cas où ?

- 39, fait-elle de mauvaise grâce

Elle avait fait quelques fautes de syntaxe, mais le discours était très clair et aucune question nécessaire. De toute façon, on aurait d'abord une sérieuse discussion avec Kate.

A ce moment-là, un homme arrive derrière Jessica et lui tape sur l'épaule.

- Excusez-moi un instant, dit-elle en se levant et en s'éloignant à peine de la table.

- Tu n'oublies pas de boire, hein ! lui dit-il

- Oui, oui, je bois, j'arrête pas de boire.

- Tu dois finir ta bouteille avant de manger, insiste-t-il.

- Je sais, je sais.

- Tu en es où, montres-moi.

Elle prend sa bouteille et la montre au type.

- Bon ça va, c'est déjà ça, mais les autres l'on déjà presque fini, eux.

- Si tu veux que je boive plus vite, t'as qu'à me donner de la bière ! fait-elle en rigolant

- C'est malin ! et il s'en va.

- Désolée pour cette interruption.

- Il surveille ce que tu bois, lui demande Kate intriguée, tout comme nous d'ailleurs par ce dialogue.

- Oui. C'est pour la récupération. Après le sport, tu vois. Comme j'ai fait du vélo ce matin, je dois boire 1 l ½ d'eau pour éliminer les toxines. Et le coach, il est très sérieux, tu vois, il fait très attention à ça.

- Ce matin en arrivant vers midi sur la route on a doublé un groupe de quatre cyclistes. C'était toi ?

- Vers midi, oui c'était nous.

- Vous avez l'air très bien équipés. Vous avez fait combien de kilomètres ?

- 100

- 100 kilomètres rien que ce matin, fait Javier étonné en regardant Kevin.

A vrai dire autour de la table on est tous surpris de voir ce petit bout de femme d'à peine 1 m 60 annoncer faire 100 km au petit déjeuner.

- Ah oui quand même. Et vous faites de la compétition ?

- Pas de vélo. En fait, on fait des compétitions de Triathlon. Tu vois ce que c'est ?

- Oui, tout à fait. Et quand est-ce que tu trouves le temps de t'entraîner ?

- Eh bien, comme toi je pense, le soir après le travail le plus souvent, où le matin tôt comme aujourd'hui. On est parti à 7 h 30.

C'était assez amusant cet échange entre deux jeunes femmes qui, malgré des journées chargées et sans aucun doute fatigantes, trouvaient des heures à consacrer aux sports. Jessie et Kate se rendant compte que la conversation s'était quelque peu éloignée du tour de table, s'arrêtèrent de parler.

- Bien, on pourra en reparler plus tard si tu veux. Maintenant je vais faire connaissance avec Javier Esposito.

A la manière dont elle prononça son nom, on sentait qu'elle connaissait voire parlait l'espagnol.

- C'est moi. Eh bien je vais être bref. Je ne pratique pas du sport régulièrement mais je m'entretiens avec un peu de muscu et j'ai eu l'occasion de faire de l'escalade il y a longtemps et certainement pas dans le même genre de conditions.

- Excuses-moi mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

- Juste que j'ai fait de l'escalade quand j'étais dans l'armée. Donc on avait des rangers et non des chaussons. Ca doit être un peu différent, non ?

- Ah je comprends mieux ! Je n'ai jamais essayé avec des rangers mais tu jugeras par toi-même !

- Et ta pointure ?

- 45

- Bien, and last but not least, Kevin Ryan, merci de ta patience, Kevin !

- Moi non plus je ne pratique pas de sport régulièrement. Comme Javier, je fais un peu d'entretien comme ça chez moi de temps en temps. Et pas d'expérience en escalade. Ma pointure c'est 42.

- Merci Kevin.

Elle finit de noter, marque une pause, boit de nouveau un verre d'eau.

- Bien, je vois qu'il n'y a personne au matériel, je vous propose d'en profiter pour prendre les chaussons dès maintenant. Ce sera fait et on va éviter la ruée prochaine. D'accord ?

Nous nous levons et allons chercher les précieux chaussons. Bien que peu tentée par l'expérience, Lanie en prend également une paire, sous les yeux amusés de Javier et de nous tous. De retour à la table, Jessica nous explique :

- Pour demain, je vous propose un démarrage de l'escalade en douceur, sur des blocs. Donc pas de hautes falaises, pas d'à-pic, ni de vide. Juste des blocs de rochers de 2 à 4 m de haut sur lesquels vous allez travailler des notions d'équilibre et vous servir de vos pieds et de vos chaussons. Cela vous convient ?

Obtenant cinq « Oui », elle continue :

- On commence par une mise en jambe d'½ heure environ dans la forêt. Des chaussures de sport suffisent. Je vous conseille des vêtements décontractés type jogging, bermuda, et T-shirt. Ce ne sera pas salissant mais il est préférable d'être à l'aise. Mesdames, je vous conseillerais d'éviter les bagues et d'attacher vos cheveux. Vous pouvez prendre des petits sacs à dos avec des boissons. Nous serons de retour pour le repas de midi. Des questions ?

- Et pour l'après midi ? dit Lanie

- Je peux vous proposer de revenir aux blocs du matin ou d'aller sur un site d'école d'escalade où vous ferez vos premiers essais en hauteur, vous familiariserez avec les techniques de corde, d'assurage … C'est vous qui choisissez. Je vous laisse en discuter entre vous et vous me dites cela dans la soirée. OK ?

- OK, répond tout de suite Kate, on va en discuter et on vous … on te donne notre réponse. Comment on fait pour te trouver ?

- Ici, on se croise facilement, le Centre est petit, fait Jessica en rigolant. Commences par le Bar, demandes à Mark, le barman, ou à Tina, la jeune femme de l'Accueil.

- Ok, merci Jessica.

Et elle nous quitte dans un sourire.

- Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas discuter de tout ça pendant le dîner ? dis-je. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je prendrai bien une bonne douche.

Laissant nos trois amis finir leurs verres, Kate et moi montons à la chambre. Elle est spacieuse et bénéficie d'une très bonne orientation, donc lumineuse avec vue sur le lac. Je soupçonne Kate d'en avoir dit deux mots à Mick lors de l'inscription. Elle est simple, chaleureuse, toute de bois décorée, bien entendu, sans luxe superflu et rien n'y manque. Je reconnais bien là le genre d'atmosphère qui plaît tant à Kate.

- Pendant que tu déballes tes affaires, je prends ma douche, chérie ! Comme ça la salle de bains sera toute chaude pour toi ! je lui lance en m'engouffrant rapidement dans la pièce voisine.

- Oui, c'est ça, éloignes-toi vite de moi avant que je te saute dessus, Rick ! répond-elle amusée

Revigoré par dix minutes sous une eau bien chaude, je rentre dans la chambre, nu comme un vers, tout ruisselant de gouttelettes, entouré d'un halo de vapeur.

- Alors Lieutenant, la vue vous plaît ?

Kate, la tête plongée dans son sac, se relève, sourit et dit, tout en se rapprochant de moi lentement, aguicheuse :

- Je vous rappelle qu'ici il n'y a pas de hiérarchie et tout le monde se tutoie, Monsieur l'Ecrivain même pas connu par la petite monitrice française !

- Touché !

Elle me raille, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire mais réussi à faire ma super-moue boudeuse qui lui plaît tant. J'essaye bien de l'attirer à moi, mais elle me voit venir et esquive : elle ne veut pas mouiller ses vêtements. Elle continue sur sa lancée :

- Alors là, je dois dire que j'aurais bien voulu savoir ce qui se passait dans ta tête ! elle éclate de rire. On a enfin trouvé un endroit et une personne qui ne connait ni le grand Rick Castle, ni Derek Storm, ni Nikki Hard ! La perle rare, quoi !

Et sur ses paroles moqueuses, elle se faufile lestement dans la salle de bains.

**Kate **

Je profite de la douche pour me laisser aller à mes pensées.

« Ah la tête de Rick devant la réflexion de Jessie ! Il est bien malmené l'égo de mon pauvre petit écrivain ! Ca le change de la Big City et de ses fans à tous les coins de rues. La semaine commence bien !

Mick n'a pas beaucoup changé en dix ans. Ca lui va bien, ce rôle de manager.

Maintenant, il va falloir sérieusement trouver un plan pour que Lanie reste avec nous tous les jours, sinon, je sens qu'elle ne va pas bouger de sa chaise longue et elle ne partagera pas avec nous tous les bons moments. »

Une fois lavée et délassée, je remets mon jean, troque mon T-shirt pour un chemisier simple et me recoiffe, une once parfum, pas de maquillage. Quand je sors de la salle de bains, Rick est habillé et téléphone à Alexis. Visiblement, elle demande de mes nouvelles je fais un signe de la main à Rick qui transmet à sa fille. Puis il s'entretient un instant avec Martha. J'en profite pour appeler mon père et le prévenir que je ne suis pas à New-York de la semaine. Le départ ayant été quelque peu précipité, je n'ai pas pris le temps de l'appeler hier soir. Les téléphones raccrochés, nous avons à peine le loisir de nous enlacer et d'échanger quelques baisers. Il est déjà l'heure de descendre au restaurant.

**Kevin**

« Vraiment sympa cette piaule, on se croirait dans un chalet de montagne, à deux heures de New-York.

Eh bien quelle journée et surtout quel programme pour le reste de la semaine ! Dans quel état je vais rentrer, moi ? Bon, je vais appeler Jenny tout de suite. »

Après un mot sur la météo, l'ambiance, les accompagnateurs, les activités et l'environnement, je lui demande :

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui ? »

Là, Jenny me détaille très longuement sa journée de travail et ses préparatifs avec sa mère.

Quand je raccroche, il ne me reste plus trop de temps pour me doucher et me changer avant de rejoindre mes amis.

**Repas**

**Kate**

On se retrouve tous en bas des escaliers et on se dirige directement vers le restaurant. Une fois la table choisie, on prend connaissance du menu :

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on nous propose de bon ce soir ? dit Lanie. Soupe de légumes, blanc de poulet avec pommes de terre en rondelles poêlées à l'ail et persil avec des haricots verts, salade, fromage, desserts : tarte, glaces, fruits. Ca m'a l'air très appétissant tout ça.

- Alors Rick, ça fait quoi d'écrire des bouquins qui ne sont pas lus ? commence Javier, hilare.

Moue de Rick.

- Ouais, bro, ça doit être un vrai choc psychologique pour toi, non ? Ca va aller ? surenchérit Kevin

- Allez-y les gars, défoulez-vous, se défend faiblement Rick amusé.

Puis, au cours du repas, la discussion dévie sur le programme du lendemain : blocs le matin et école d'escalade l'après-midi est finalement le choix de tous, même Lanie se laisse convaincre d'essayer !

**Soirée**

Tout comme après le déjeuner, nous allons faire un tour digestif sur la plage après dîner. Il fait bon, l'air est doux, l'eau du lac est calme, c'est à peine si on entend quelques vaguelettes venir mourir sur le sable. Le soleil se couche. Tout nous pousse au silence et au recueillement. D'ailleurs notre promenade se déroule sans trop d'échanges.

Environ trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, nous rentrons. Il y a déjà beaucoup de monde réuni au Bar et dans le grand hall. Malgré tout, nous finissons par trouver une table, commandons nos indispensables cafés et recommençons à discuter. Il y a une musique d'ambiance sympa et pas très forte, on peut se parler sans hurler. Je cherche Jessie et finis par la trouver au Bar, comme prévu, entourée de trois grands gaillards, tous aux alentours d'1 m 80, des moniteurs car ils sont vêtus de chemises du Centre. Ils boivent des bières, parlent fort et rient de bon cœur, bref, il y a une bonne ambiance entre eux ! Je m'approche, constate qu'ils ne parlent pas anglais : pour le peu que j'en connais, c'est du français. Voilà donc réunis les quatre monos français. Je remarque qu'elle a, en bas de la jambe gauche, à l'extérieur, juste au dessus de la cheville, un joli tatouage tribal de 15 cm environ. Je m'approche un peu plus, elle me remarque et entame le dialogue :

- Hello, Kate, how's the going ? Viens que je te présente mes potes from France: voilà Jean-Pierre, dit JP, voilà Vincent, dit Vince et voilà Sébastien, dit Seb. Tous monos d'escalade et triathlètes.

- Salut ! me font-ils à tour de rôle dans un grand sourire

- Bonjour !

- Je te paye une bière ? me propose-t-elle

- Non, non, merci, j'en suis au café, dis-je en souriant à l'invitation. Je me demande si c'est son naturel d'être délurée comme ça ou si elle a déjà un peu trop bu ! Je voulais juste te prévenir pour demain. On a choisi le programme : blocs le matin et école d'escalade l'après-midi. Démarrage en douceur, donc.

- OK, c'est noté ! Pas de problème. On se retrouve à 9 h à l'Accueil pour le départ. Tu fais passer le mot aux autres ?

- Oui, je m'en occupe, on est tous à la même table, là.

- D'accord. A demain et bonne soirée, me lance-t-elle

La manche de sa chemise vient de remonter un peu : j'aperçois, dépassant un petit peu sur son bras gauche, un second tatouage. A ce moment-là, la musique s'arrête un message au micro annonce le début imminent de la soirée « Dance » sur le thème « Disco ». L'éclairage change, les lumières de la salle s'éteignent, des spots s'allument, une boule à facettes tournante descend et projette de multiples petits éclats de toutes les couleurs.

La musique démarre, un peu plus forte, mais ce n'est pas assourdissant. Dans un coin de la salle près de la scène, se trouvent des platines. C'est Tina la jeune femme de l'Accueil qui est la DJ de la soirée semble-t-il. Je reviens à notre table.

J'observe tous ces gens qui nous entourent.

Les moniteurs, avec leur allure et leur physique de sportifs, discutent surtout entre eux et me font penser à des surfeurs une caste à part. Ils parlent leur propre langage, technique et codé, rient de leurs aventures ou mésaventures auxquelles on ne comprend pas grand-chose tant les termes sont parfois … ésotériques !

Nous, les flics, on leur ressemble au fond. On fait un boulot très particulier. On est confrontés à la mort et à des aspects sordides de la vie de la société. Pour ceux qui sont étrangers à notre monde, bon nombre de nos dialogues, de nos histoires peuvent paraître … morbides, malsaines. Mais entre nous on se comprend, avec notre jargon, et tout comme eux, on est solidaire. On forme une caste à part.

Parmi les vacanciers, certains ont des allures de sportifs aguerris, probablement des grimpeurs initiés, en déduis-je d'autres ont des physiques plus passe-partout, sans doute des débutants, comme nous.

La soirée est lancée avec un titre qui fait lever bien du monde : « Earth, Wind and Fire – September ».

**Javier**

Le Centre est vraiment sympa. J'aime le côté simple de cette ambiance en général. Le Directeur et les moniteurs ont l'air parfaitement compétent. C'est rassurant vu les activités proposées. En plus, on une chica ! J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce qu'elle est capable de faire en falaise. Surtout qu'elle est encore plus petite que Lanie ! C'est vraiment une super idée de vacances qu'a eu Kate. Ca va nous faire du bien de nous dégourdir en faisant du sport en plein air. J'ai hâte de commencer ... et j'irais bien me dégourdir les jambes sur le dance-floor aussi. Allez, je vais inviter Lanie.

- Olà chica ! bamos a bailar !

**Lanie**

Malgré ces premiers contacts très chaleureux de la part du Directeur et de notre monitrice, qui semble disposée à se mettre en quatre pour nous, je reste dans la plus parfaite expectative quant au contenu de cette semaine. Mais où diable ai-je donc mis les pieds. Elle va en entendre parler, Kate. Loin de moi l'idée de lui gâcher ses vacances mais quand même, partir ensemble, je suis pour à 100 %, mais pour faire quoi ? Etre pendu à une corde toute la journée au-dessus du vide et se râper les doigts, les genoux et se casser les ongles ? Il y a des limites à tout, ma « petite ». Bon, je me laisse la journée de demain pour voir ce que ça va donner.

Ah, enfin, Javier m'invite à danser, c'est pas trop tôt ! C'est un sport qui est dans mes cordes, ça !

**Rick**

Ouuuh ! Une soirée danse ! J'irais bien me trémousser sur la piste, moi. Je me demande si Kate me suivrait. Au début de notre relation, on ne sortait pas, on passait les soirées et les nuits chez l'un puis chez l'autre. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois et elle ne voulait toujours pas d'apparition en public avec moi. Donc, pas de sortie en boîte, ni de folles soirées endiablées sur les dance-floor. Bien que l'on ait officialisé notre relation auprès de son équipe, elle se refusait à apparaître comme la « petite amie » de Richard Castle à l'extérieur.

« Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. » Alors je me lance à l'eau.

- Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ? dis-je à Kate, surprise, en lui tendant la main

**Kate**

- Mais, je … Euh … Non …, je balbutie, je regarde autour de moi, je ne sais plus où me mettre. Il m'a prise de court. Que lui répondre ?

- Allez Lieutenant, vous savez bien que personne ne me connait ici, vous ne risquez pas d'être vue en ma présence ! me fait Rick d'un air taquin.

Que répondre ? Je ne peux qu'accepter je me lève donc et nous nous rejoignons Javier et Lanie sur la piste de danse. Kevin nous accompagne.

Finalement, je me détends quelque peu. Je me rends compte que je n'ai encore jamais dansé avec Rick. On n'en a pas eu l'occasion entre les enquêtes et notre récente relation que je voulais très discrète. Il se révèle être un bon danseur, même si, fidèle à son style, il se permet quelques facéties. Mais comme il me l'a si bien fait comprendre, ici on peu se lâcher sans crainte des paparazzis et autres chasseurs de scoops.

Lanie et Javier se déhanchent harmonieusement non loin de nous Kevin fait des siennes dans un style qui lui est très personnel ! J'entends les quatre français : ils sont déchaînés au milieu de la piste et Jessica n'est pas en reste … ils reprennent en chœur et à tue-tête le refrain :

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

_BA-DE-YA, say do you remember_

_BA-DE-YA, dancing in September_

_BA-DE-YA, never was a cloudy day_

_Yeah_

_BA-DE-YA, BA-DE-YA, BA-DE-YA, BA-DE-YA,_

_BA-DE-YA, BA-DE-YA, BA-DE-YA, BA-DE-YA,_

On se prend tous au jeu et on les accompagne en chantant ! L'ambiance est posée. Et on enchaîne avec « Boogie Wonderland ». Kevin a de la concurrence du point de vue du style ! D'ailleurs il l'a remarqué et se rapproche des Frenchies il m'a l'air bien chaud ce soir, heureusement que Jenny est absente, pas sûre qu'elle aurait apprécié.

_**Alors, que pensez-vous de l'orientation donnée au récit ? Je continue ?**_


	3. Chapter 3 Dimanche

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Désolée de ma lenteur à « produire » un chapitre, je vais essayer d'accélérer le processus. Merci à Gillesinlove pour sa relecture et ses conseils avisés. Par avance merci de vos commentaires.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

**Une semaine de vacances**

**Chapitre 3 - Dimanche**

**Matin**

**Kate**

Après la soirée « Dance », Rick et moi sommes allés nous coucher vers minuit. Je ne sais pas si c'était le voyage, l'air pur, le changement d'environnement, la fatigue accumulée de ces derniers jours … Bref, j'ai dormi comme une souche ! Je n'en reviens pas : si je dors comme ça alors que je n'ai même pas commencé les activités prévues, qu'est-ce que ça va être après une journée de sport au grand air ? C'est Rick qui va être content ! J'ai à peine ouvert un œil et suis encore en train de m'étirer lorsque je me rends compte qu'il est déjà réveillé à mes côtés, me regardant tendrement. Echange de regards amoureux. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse sensuellement. Je vis comme dans un rêve depuis que nous sommes enfin ensemble et toutes ces nuits puis ces matins partagés sont une vraie renaissance pour moi. Après quelques minutes, nous nous séparons à peine.

- Bonjour toi, dit-il en m'embrassant sur le bout du nez

- 'jour, je lui marmonne en m'étirant : j'ai envie de rester encore un peu au lit ce matin. Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

- Un petit moment.

- Il est quelle heure ? je n'arrive pas plus à ouvrir les yeux qu'à articuler …

- Bientôt 8 h 00, m'annonce-t-il en traînant la voix, très calme. Le jour est déjà levé.

- Quoi ! Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée plus tôt ? Pour la peine, pas de câlin ce matin. Tu te rends compte, j'ai à peine le temps de prendre ma douche ! je lui rétorque, un peu agressive.

8 h 00 ! Sa réponse a fait l'effet d'une bombe dans mon cerveau embrumé. Heureusement que je n'ai pas abusé de l'alcool hier soir. Allez, zou, direction salle de bains. Premier arrêt : la douche qui me fait l'effet d'un réveil dynamique mais ne calme en rien ce brin de nervosité qui subsiste au fond de moi. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai là ? Je ne suis pas comme ça avec Rick d'habitude je crois bien que c'est la première fois depuis que nous sommes ensemble que je me comporte ainsi avec lui, surtout au réveil. Cinq minutes plus tard, ma douche finie, je reviens dans la chambre pour m'habiller. Et c'est là que je constate que Rick attends pour se doucher.

- Tu peux y aller, Rick, et …euh … excuses moi pour tout à l'heure, je me suis mal réveillée, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- OK, Kate, dit-il en me serrant dans les bras et en me frottant le dos pour me sécher, ça arrive à tout le monde les réveils difficiles ! Ca ira mieux après un grand café.

Et là j'ai le droit à son superbe regard charmeur et son grand sourire enjôleur qui me font tant craquer.

- Oui, sans doute.

Il part se doucher pendant que je m'habille. Au contraire de moi, il a l'air vraiment très en forme. D'ailleurs, il ressort de la salle de bains en faisant le pitre et s'habille en un clin d'œil. Je remarque qu'il a même pris déjà soin de préparer notre sac à dos pour la journée. Une fois prêts, nous descendons dans la salle de restaurant. On se sert au buffet, on s'installe à une table et on commence notre repas quand on est bientôt rejoints par Lanie et Javier. Kevin manque à l'appel.

- Salut Lanie, salut Javier ! Vous avez bien dormi dans ce havre de paix ? leur dis-je

- Salut Kate, salut Rick ! J'ai réussi à bien dormir, oui. Et toi ma belle ? me questionne Lanie

- Ca a été, dis-je en baissant un peu la tête pour échapper à tous ses radars. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se rende compte de mon état nerveux passager.

- Salut vous deux ! fait Rick qui, vu son grand appétit, à peine installé, a déjà la bouche pleine

- Salut Kate ! Yo bro ! Waoooh, quelle classe dès le réveil ! le taquine Javier

Après un sourire me faisant comprendre qu'elle a perçu mon trouble, mais qu'elle a sans doute mal interprété, elle reprend :

- Au moins aujourd'hui je ne suis pas réveillée aux aurores pour voir des _dead bodies._ Et j'ai le temps de prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner chaud, notamment mon café, avant d'entamer ma journée !

- Au fait, moi aussi j'ai bien dormi, ajoute Javier, dans un sourire ostensible plein de sous-entendus

Echanges de sourires coquins et de clins d'œil avec Rick. Ces deux là s'entendent comme larrons en foire.

- Ouh la la Kevin, t'as la tête du type qui s'est couché y'a pas très longtemps, lance Javier voyant arriver son pote Ryan d'une démarche peu assurée

- Salut à tous, ronchonne Kevin en s'approchant. Ne crie pas si fort Javi ! J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent. Pouhhh, y'a pas un bruit la nuit ici, fait-il déboussolé

Tout le monde éclate de rire.

- Dis donc, Kevin, t'as jamais mis les pieds hors de la ville ? lui demande Espo en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben … euh … si, mais c'était pas aussi …, ça faisait pas autant de … Enfin, y'avait quand même plus de bruit, tu vois, bafouille t-il en buvant son café

- Ouais, je vois. Un citadin pur jus, quoi, le taquine Espo

- Tu as l'air en forme pour la ballade matinale, toi ! ironise alors Lanie. Je me demande bien ce qu'on va faire sur ces blocs ?

Jessica fait son apparition dans la salle de restaurant. Manifestement, comme tous les autres moniteurs, elle a déjà déjeuné. Elle vient directement vers notre table, déjà très souriante et dynamique et … réveillée.

- Hello everybody ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien dormi ?

- Bonjour ! Oui, oui ! Merci, ca va.

- Parfait. Je vous laisse finir de déjeuner. On se retrouve à 9 h 00 à l'Accueil, n'oubliez pas vos chaussons surtout ! A tout à l'heure !

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous rassasiés, nous retournons à nos chambres prendre notre matériel pour la matinée et nous donnons rendez-vous devant l'Accueil. Dès le début de la marche, le groupe se scinde en deux derrière Jessica qui nous guide. Tout d'abord viennent les trois hommes qui parlent et rient bruyamment puis Lanie et moi qui suivons à distance en discutant plus discrètement. Je sens que l'air est plus pur, plus vif, bien plus agréable à respirer que celui de Manhattan, sursaturé de pollution. Ca me fait du bien et ça me réveille. La première partie de la marche se déroule dans une forêt classique, puis petit à petit le sable fait son apparition au sol accompagné par quelques conifères qui vont finalement remplacer les feuillus de part et d'autre du chemin. On sent leur essence si particulière qui emplit l'air : c'est un vrai délice, je ferme les yeux et inspire à pleins poumons, ça me transporte loin déjà.

- Ca n'aurait pas vraiment plu à Jennie ce genre de vacances ! Une marche dans la forêt juste après le petit-déj pour aller ensuite grimper sur des cailloux … ! s'amuse Ryan

- Ca, c'est sûr ! répond Javier Finalement, j'ai trouvé Lanie plutôt de bonne humeur ce matin au petit-déjeuner.

- Oui, c'est vrai, elle ne t'a pas fait son regard … enfin, tu vois duquel je veux parler, hein ? le blague Kevin

- Ouais et tu as vu, elle n'a fait aucune réflexion avant de se mettre en route. Elle a l'air d'apprécier cette marche dans la forêt. On verra bien une fois sur les blocs.

- Oh, les gars, je vous trouve durs, réplique Rick, si ça se trouve elle va drôlement vous surprendre justement ! Alors : Wait and see, guys !

- Alors quand vas-tu m'en dire plus sur toi et Castle ? me demande Lanie. Vais-je devoir user de mes outils de pro et te torturer dans ta chambre ? Je les emmène partout avec moi, tu sais !

- Oh Lanie, arrêtes ! lui dis-je avec un sourire mais qui ne semble pas la convaincre.

Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça même avec elle et maintenant je ne sais plus quoi lui répondre pour éviter le sujet.

Tout à coup apparaît un paysage tellement surprenant que tout le groupe s'arrête : il n'y a plus d'arbres, plus de conifères, plus de végétation ou si peu. Nous sommes face à une vaste étendue de sable blanc, parsemée d'une multitude de blocs de rochers, de toutes tailles, disséminés à perte de vue. C'est d'autant plus magnifique que tout à fait inattendu ! On prend le temps de la découverte et surtout d'apprécier le panorama. Jessica prend alors la parole :

- Ladies and Gentlemen, voici notre terrain de jeu de la matinée ! Lanie, tu vois, j'ai pensé à toi : tu as devant toi la plus grande plage des environs. Je sais, il n'y a pas d'eau mais bon … pour le bain de soleil de la matinée, c'est pas mal, non ? Bien, on va laisser les sacs ici et vous allez mettre vos chaussons.

Nous nous trouvons devant un gros bloc d'environ 3 m de haut, tout en rondeurs et présentant un plan incliné d'environ 45°. Alors que nous avons tous mis nos chaussons, elle reprend :

- Ce matin, vous allez apprendre à vous servir essentiellement de vos pieds. Je sais que ça peut vous paraître bizarre mais en escalade, c'est indispensable d'avoir de très bons appuis. Vous allez voir, surtout vous mesdames, si vous portez des chaussures à talons, que les sensations sont très différentes avec des chaussons.

Là tout le monde se tourne vers Kate en riant.

- Tu peux continuer Jessica, lui dis-je, ils se moquent juste de moi et de mes chaussures … à talons.

- Ah, ok. Donc, dans l'escalade, vous devez vous servir de vos pieds, et surtout de vos orteils, pour bien adhérer à la paroi et faire reposer votre poids dessus. Je vous montre comment faire sur ce bloc.

Et là, elle enlève ses chaussures de jogging et ses chaussettes, et se met à parcourir le bloc, horizontalement et de long en large, pieds nus, avec la plus parfaite aisance, tout en commentant :

- Voilà comment vous devez poser vos chaussons et placer vos pieds, OK ? Votre corps, votre … ça là, dit-elle en se tenant les hanches, votre, votre … bassin, right ?, doit toujours être au-dessus de vos pieds pour l'équilibre. OK ? Ce matin on va travailler l'équilibre et l'adhérence.

Et tout en parlant elle continue ses aller-retour sur le bloc, prenant plus ou moins de hauteur et réalisant des diagonales, des montées et des descentes, avec une facilité déconcertante. Finalement, elle se positionne en haut du bloc puis annonce :

- Allez ! A vous maintenant, un par un. Rick, tu commences s'il te plait ? Nettoie tes semelles avec la main avant de poser ton pied sur le bloc, sinon tu auras du sable dessous. Voilà. Go !

- Ah Rick, c'est à ton tour, brother ! lui lance Javier Montres-nous ce que tu sais faire avec tes pieds, guy !

**Rick**

D'un pas peu assuré je m'avance près du bloc, je nettoie mes semelles comme indiqué par Jessica et pose un pied puis l'autre sur le roc. Bon, ça a l'air d'aller, maintenant je vais avancer. Ca y est, j'ai fait la traversée du bloc sans encombre.

- Eh, vous avez vu les gars ? C'est pas compliqué, hein. Bon je vous la refais dans l'autre sens pour que vous ayez le temps de voir.

Et hop, demi-tour, je repars dans l'autre sens en marchant un peu plus vite. Tout va bien. Je prends confiance.

- Waow ! Ca tient bien ces chaussures sur le rocher !

- !Ola Rick, que ombre ! me chambre Javier et Kevin pendant que les femmes se gaussent de moi

Et là, ayant pris confiance, me sentant parfaitement à l'aise sur le bloc, je décide de monter pour rejoindre Jessica, un peu plus haut. Je fais un pas, puis un autre mais au troisième, mon appui étant mal assuré, je sens mon pied arrière qui glisse ! Et alors que je pousse un cri strident : « Aaaaahhhh ! » de ma voix la plus fluette, à l'instant où, tétanisé, je ne sais plus comment agir ni où me retenir, je suis stoppé net dans ma « chute ». Jessica vient d'attraper mon poignet avec un réflexe surprenant et une poigne d'enfer, insoupçonnable chez une si frêle femme, en apparence. Et ses pieds nus sur le rocher n'ont pas bougé d'un millimètre !

- Euh, Jessica, je fais quoi maintenant ?

- Tel que tu te tiens, si je te lâche, tu glisses ! Alors commence par retrouver ton équilibre.

- Oui, je veux bien mais comment je fais ? Ca glisse !

- Redresses-toi ! T'es tout tordu ! Mets ton bassin et le haut de ton corps au-dessus de tes pieds. Allez ! Voilà, c'est mieux.

- C'est vrai, Rick, t'es tout tordu, là ! me chambre Espo

- Bien tu sens que tu es mieux placé là ? Je te lâche maintenant et tu peux redescendre, me dit-elle

- Ca va Castle ? Il fait chaud là-haut ? Eh, bro, tu sais que tu es tellement loin qu'on te voit tout petit d'ici ! s'en Kevin donne à cœur joie et Javier n'est pas en reste.

- Attendez les gars, on va voir ce que vous allez faire ! dit Kate

- Merci Kate de venir à mon secours ! Et merci Lanie de rire autant … c'est un régal de sentir soutenu.

- A toi Kate

Une fois de retour sur terre, je souffle un peu en regardant Kate s'élancer. Je pense à ses hauts talons à Manhattan ! C'est sûr qu'elle n'est pas très en contact avec le sol avec ces engins-là ! Bon, en même temps, ça ne la gêne pas pour courir derrière les malfrats et leur lancer d'invraisemblables coups de kung-fu ! Ca va lui faire un sacré changement de marcher avec de genre de trucs aux pieds …

- Allez Kate, montre à ces mecs qu'on peut aussi bien porter des hauts talons que marcher sur des rochers ! l'encourage Lanie

Elle s'élance prudemment, cherche ses repères mais, bien qu'un peu hésitante et moins démonstrative que moi, se débrouille très bien. Elle redescend déjà.

- Bravo, ma chérie, dit Lanie avec un clin d'œil

- Eh bien vous voyez les gars, j'aurais même pu le faire avec mes bottes préférées ! J'ai hâte de voir vos performances, balance Kate à Kevin et Javier.

- Alors Lanie, tu veux bien essayer ? lui demande gentiment Jessica

- Mais oui bien sûr que je vais essayer, je suis venue ici pour ça, non ? Et ça n'a pas l'air bien sorcier.

Javier, Kevin et moi échangeons des regards, étonnés, surtout Javier, par la réaction enjouée de la légiste. Mais la voilà qui s'élance déjà sur le bloc ! Elle fait quelques aller-retour, prend même de la hauteur sur les indications de Jessica. Ouhhh quelle dextérité ! Quel équilibre ! Elle nous surprend tous.

- Dis-donc Lanie, tu as fait ça toute ta vie ou quoi ? l'apostrophe Javier éberlué

Il n'arrive même pas à finir sa phrase. Il est vrai que c'est troublant de la voir aussi à l'aise alors qu'elle semblait si réticente au départ. Elle ne répond pas, reste bien concentrée et après quelques minutes, redescend.

- Lanie, il faut que tu m'expliques, là. Tu te promènes sur le bloc comme si …C'est quoi ton secret ? la tanne Javier

- Eh bien en fait ce n'est pas si difficile. J'ai fait pas mal de gymnastique quand j'étais très jeune et il m'en reste quelques notions d'équilibre et de maintien, répond-elle quelque peu mystérieuse.

Javier est bluffé.

- Eh bien à toi Javier ! Montre-nous ta technique ! relance Jessica

- Moi ? Mais, je … bafouille-t-il encore tout troublé par ce qu'il vient de voir. Oui bon, j'y vais. Mais je suis un peu serré dans mes chaussons, là, je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne taille.

- Non mais, dis donc, est-ce qu'on s'est plaint de nos chaussons, nous ? lui rétorque Lanie. Tu vas monter sur ce bloc oui ou non ? le bouscule-t-elle

- Oui, oui, ça va, j'y vais !

Kate sourit à cet échange. Et il monte sur le rocher et avance d'un pas hésitant, on dirait qu'il a du mal à prendre ses repères, il est mal positionné et ne semble pas aussi à l'aise que Lanie. Il fait juste un aller-retour et redescend.

- Ouh la, c'est pas si facile, hein, dit-il piteusement. Mais bon faut que je m'échauffe et puis les chaussons sont vraiment serrés, là. J'ai l'impression que j'ai les pieds qui ont enflé depuis que je les ai essayés.

Lanie le regarde avec une moue suffisamment explicite. Pas besoin de commentaires. On ne lui fait pas à elle l'excuse des chaussons trop petits ou des pieds enflés !

- Si tu es si serré que ça, tu n'as qu'à faire comme Jessica, tu montes pieds nus, finit-elle par lui dire

- Bon, eh bien il ne reste plus que toi Kevin, l'encourage Jessica.

Kevin n'attends que ça : il bondit sur le bloc et apparaît d'emblée très à l'aise, il est doté d'un très bon équilibre, il est agile et rapide, ses appuis sont sûrs. Cet exercice ne lui pose manifestement aucun problème. Il suit donc les indications de Jessica, parvient à la rejoindre en haut et même à redescendre aisément.

- Yo Kevin ! fait Javier admiratif, alors là tu m'épates. Tu en as déjà fait ?

- Non, non. Jamais. Mais comme dit Rick, c'est vrai que ces chaussons adhèrent bien sur le rocher, ça aide.

- Oui, ben les miens j'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'ils me facilitent le travail. Faut vraiment que j'en change.

- Oh la la, écoutez-le ce bougon-là, toujours à se plaindre, le remet en place Lanie.

- On va faire un circuit de blocs en blocs maintenant, reprend Jessica. Je vais passer devant vous, vous me suivez en file indienne.

Après une dernière gorgée d'eau, nous voilà tous partis, l'un derrière l'autre. C'est amusant de passer d'un bloc à l'autre sans poser le pied dans le sable sur un long trajet. Je retrouve mon âme d'enfant espiègle ! Bon, je me dois de reconnaître qu'elle n'est jamais bien loin ! Parfois, il faut sauter sur le bloc suivant, parfois, il faut faire un grand écart et, heureusement, en de plus rares occasions, il nous faut prendre des attitudes acrobatiques bien moins esthétiques que celles proposées par Jessica. Au final, on emprunte plusieurs dizaines de blocs dans la matinée. Exténuant ! C'est Kevin qui s'en tire le mieux. Un vrai cabri. Lanie se débrouille très bien également, Kate se montre habile mais semble quelque peu … sur la retenue et à deux ou trois reprise où elle a été en difficulté, je l'ai vue s'énerver. J'en suis tout étonné, je l'aurais pensé plus à l'aise avec tous les sports qu'elle pratique. Pour ma part, je me trouve un peu empoté et sans doute trop lourd pour ce genre d'activité. Un peu comme Javier, d'ailleurs. Et on manque singulièrement de souplesse tous les deux, à la grande joie de nos trois amis ! On verra bien ce que cela donnera en falaise. Bon, évidemment, il y a bien quelques glissades et frayeurs ainsi que de petits blocages de la part de certains sur des passages « techniques » mais de nombreux éclats de rire jalonnent notre parcours, et, dans l'ensemble, tout va bien et le reste de la matinée passe très vite. Nous voici déjà de retour au point de départ : les sacs à dos.

- Aaaah, j'ai soif, gémit Javier en se jetant sur son sac et en vidant sa bouteille d'eau.

- Un gentleman aurait commencé par m'en proposer, non ? demande Lanie

Javier s'arrête de boire, gêné et tend l'autre bouteille à Lanie. Kevin rit à gorge déployée.

Rires de Kate, à qui j'avais fort heureusement déjà passé la bouteille d'eau ! Mais c'est vrai que ça donne soif.

- Comment tu as fait pour tenir toute une matinée sans une tasse de café, Kate ? lui dis-je

- Je ne sais pas, je n'y pensais pas trop jusqu'à maintenant, mais maintenant que tu en parles … un café, ce ne serait pas de refus ! dit-elle en se tenant la tête

- Ah pour le café, dit Jessica, ce n'est pas impossible : il faudrait demander un thermos en cuisine le matin.

- C'est vrai, ce serait possible ? interroge Kate pour qui, telle une junkie, la proposition n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde …

- Oui, bien sûr, si tu le leur demandes gentiment. Mais après il te faudra porter le thermos toute la journée dans le sac !

- Oh ben alors là, Jessica, crois-moi, Kate va leur demander tellement gentiment qu'il va y avoir du café pour toute la journée ! dis-je en riant, mais moi je ne le porterais pas !

- Oh ben s'il n'y a que ça, je porterais le sac, dit Kate

Et, me retournant vers Javier et Kevin, je leur susurre mezzo vocce :

- Vous avez vu les gars comment faut s'y prendre pour ne plus porter un sac !

Kate, qui a tout entendu, lève les yeux au ciel avec un sourire moqueur.

- J'ai dit que je porterais le café, pas tes affaires, Castle ! me réplique-t-elle

- Bien, maintenant, je vous propose pour finir la matinée de grimper sur l'un des plus hauts blocs du coin. Cela vous intéresse ? propose Jessica

- Oui, oui, oui …

Tout le monde étant d'accord, on fait une petite marche pour arriver au fameux bloc. Ah oui … en effet … il est un peu plus haut : tu parles d'une blague ! Il doit faire au moins 7 m de haut !

- Nous y voilà ! dit Jessica. Je ne vous force pas. Comme tout à l'heure, je passe devant et je vous attends en haut, OK ? On peut le redescendre par la même face ou bien par l'autre côté. Il adhère très bien, donc aucun risque. Seule la hauteur change.

- Mais il fait au moins 7 m de haut ! lui dis-je, dubitatif

- Non, il ne fait pas 7 m. Il y a environ 5 m de longueur à grimper mais il fait maximum 4 m de haut. Tu peux rester en bas si tu ne te sens pas sûr. Je vous montre le chemin.

Et elle monte, de nouveau pieds nus, sans même poser une main sur le rocher, elle monte donc jusqu'en haut … 5 mètres plus loin et s'assoit, nous attendant. Evidemment, comme ça, ça semble très facile.

- Qui veut commencer ? nous lance-t-elle

- Moi, je veux bien, répond Kevin

Il grimpe sur ce bloc encore plus aisément que sur les autres blocs de la matinée, malgré la hauteur, qui ne semble vraiment pas l'affecter. Ca promet pour la falaise. Arrivé en haut, il s'installe à côté de Jessie.

- Bien Kevin. A qui le tour ?

- J'y vais, dit Lanie, déjà partie

Et comme Kevin, elle suit la « trace » de Jessie, ce « chemin-fantôme » sur le rocher que je ne saurai pas retrouver, avec aisance et facilité et au mépris de l'altitude. Ca doit être dû à son grand pouvoir de concentration. Ouvrir et « décortiquer », au quotidien, des corps humains plus ou moins décomposés nécessite en effet un certain pouvoir d'abstraction. Et la voilà déjà auprès de Kevin de Jessie.

- Bien, et maintenant, à qui ?

Je me retourne vers Kate qui, la tête un peu chiffonnée je dirais, me fait vaguement signe d'y aller. Je m'élance donc. Les deux premiers mètres, ça va, le rocher est très adhérent et rien ne change par rapport à ce que l'on vient de faire. Le mètre suivant, ça va encore. C'est après que ça se corse … je me retrouve coincé dans ma progression et mes mains sont irrésistiblement attirées par le rocher, j'ai un besoin primaire de le toucher … Il ne me reste plus qu'un mètre tout au plus et je veux y arriver tout seul. Je m'arrête, relève la tête pour voir les autres, en haut … oooh ! comme ça semble près et comme il est long encore le chemin pour y arriver vu ma progression à chaque pas ! Jessica m'encourage, me conseille, Kevin et Lanie ne me chambrent pas, je dois y arriver … Encore un pas et hop ! je m'assois, bon OK je suis assis 50 cm plus bas que les autres mais bon, je suis en haut du rocher. Ouf la vue est surprenante sur toute la plaine environnante. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fanfaronner un peu auprès des autres :

- C'est bon, vous pouvez monter, c'est « a piece of cake » ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai posé les mains !

Je remarque que Kate est plutôt tendue, les traits de son visage sont crispés, fermés. Elle commence par grimper prudemment, très prudemment même, et lentement, plus lentement que moi même cela me surprend, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Dans les rues de New-York, elle court et affronte physiquement ou verbalement des malfrats de la pire espèce sans sourciller et là, dès ce matin, je la sens … pas à son affaire. Déjà ce matin, au réveil … Ah enfin, la voilà à mes côtés … enfin presque car elle s'est arrêtée quasiment à un mètre de moi et à peine arrivée, m'a tout de suite tourné le dos.

- C'est bien, Kate. L'encourage Jessica, A toi Javier !

- Et ne nous saoule pas avec tes chaussons ! le nargue déjà Lanie

- C'est bien, Kate, ça va ? lui glissais-je discrètement pendant que les autres encouragent Javier

- Mmm Mmm, fut la seule réponse que je réussis à obtenir d'elle … Je vais devoir m'en satisfaire.

Javier était plutôt tendu aussi en cette fin de matinée mais, dans un style bien à lui, tout en force et délicatesse donc, il nous rejoint en haut du bloc dans un grand soupir de soulagement.

- Tout le monde s'en est bien tiré, parfait. Je vous propose de redescendre par le même côté. Je vais vous montrer, tout est dans le choix du départ : soit face au vide, soit dos au vide.

Et là, elle nous fait une démo de ces deux techniques. Moi, je choisis d'emblée ne pas voir le vide, c'est bien plus rassurant de voir le rocher et de le toucher ! Finalement on est bien vite redescendus de ce rocher.

- Il n'était pas si haut que ça, hein ! je lance à la cantonade, Pas la peine d'en faire une montagne !

Et là je suis entouré par des regards réprobateurs, mi-amusés, mi-effondrés.

- Oui, bon, elle n'est pas terrible, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser passer celle-là, non !

Evidemment, je me fais chahuter alors que nous remettons nos chaussures de marche et que l'on fini les gourdes, mais bon, il faut bien entretenir l'esprit potache du groupe. Sur le chemin de retour vers le centre, les conversations vont bon train ! Du coup il nous semble bien plus court qu'à l'aller, la preuve, nous voilà déjà le Centre :

- On se retrouve à 13 h 30 précises à l'Accueil, OK ? Je compte sur vous car on va sur le site en voiture donc c'est mieux si on ne prend pas de retard, nous dit Jessica. Bon appétit !

On la rassure, pas de problème avec nous, au pire, on sera en train de boire le café !

**Repas**

On arrive tous affamés : c'est peu dire que le grand air et l'exercice ça creuse. On n'a pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir fait des efforts surhumains ! C'est le manque d'habitude sans doute ! Heureusement que l'équipe du restaurant est vraiment au top et sait tout à fait nous préparer des plats à la fois rapides à manger et faciles à digérer pour le midi. Malgré la faim, les conversations vont bon train à table et chacun d'en rajouter sur ses exploits personnels de la matinée … sauf Kate qui, bien que souriant aux facéties des uns et des autres, reste quelque peu en retrait. Il va falloir que je la questionne habillement, entre quatre yeux, à ce sujet mais vu son habileté à se défausser dès qu'une question l'embarrasse, ça va être serré. Après le repas, direction la cafétéria car Kate est visiblement en manque de café : pas une seule tasse de toute la matinée ! Après avoir commandé, la discussion s'engage :

– Dis-donc Kate, et si on demandait des thermos de café pour emporter cet après-midi ? lui dit Javier, mi blaguant mi-sérieux

- Ah oui, Kate, va demander à Mickaël, toi qui le connais, il ne va pas te refuser ça !

Les autres s'amusent de ma réflexion sur le café, mais à son regard, je vois bien que j'ai touché un point sensible. Le manque se fait sentir … mais il n'y a peut-être pas que ça. Je décide de prendre les devants.

- Je peux y aller si tu veux ? proposais-je

Elle finit sa tasse et embarrassée me réponds :

- Euh … oui, je veux bien, merci.

C'est tout. Bon, pas grave, mais un bref échange de regard avec Lanie m'en dit plus qu'un long discours : elle aussi a remarqué quelque chose chez sa meilleure amie. On règlera cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, il me faut finir mon café et aller en commander un thermos.

- OK, j'y vais et pendant ce temps, pensez à remplir vos gourdes, on ne va pas tous tenir toute l'après-midi avec un thermos de café !

A mon retour, je n'ai plus qu'à ajouter la grosse bouteille, emplie du précieux liquide chaud, dans le sac à dos et, tandis que je suis penché, je remarque devant Kate deux tasses de café. Elle en a donc recommandé un en mon absence, sachant que ceux du Centre sont plus corsés que ceux du 12th, cela me fait un peu froncer les sourcils … On verra bien.

- Allez, Rick, c'est l'heure, on t'attend là ! me lance Javier

**13 h 30 – Départ du Centre **

Le véhicule est un superbe gros pick-up : trois places assises à l'avant, quatre à l'arrière, autant dire qu'on y est à l'aise. Les sacs sont dans un coffre à l'arrière, avec le sac de matériel de notre monitrice. C'est assez insolite et amusant, et je pense qu'il y a même une photo à faire, de voir une jeune femme de, disons, un mètre soixante grand maximum piloter un tel engin car, il faut bien le dire, les gros pick-up américains sont des engins plutôt volumineux, lourds, patauds. Après dix ou quinze minutes de « route » dans des chemins de terre, nous nous arrêtons sur un parking peu fréquenté puisqu'il n'y a que deux véhicules au milieu de nulle part.

-Nous sommes arrivés ! Il en nous reste que 10 minutes à pied à peine pour être au pied de la falaise de l'école d'escalade.

Tout le monde descend et va prendre son sac à l'arrière du véhicule.

-Avant de partir, je vais vous remettre votre matériel pour cet après-midi et pour toute la semaine. Je vous ai pris à chacun un baudrier, un casque, un mousqueton, que voilà, et un descendeur, que voilà.

Elle nous distribue à chacun un baudrier et poursuit :

- On va s'équiper ici avec le baudrier. Je vous montre comment le mettre : ça, c'est la ceinture et ça c'est les arceaux pour les jambes. Vous le positionner de cette façon. Bien, maintenant vous l'enfiler comme un pantalon. Voilà et maintenant vous le régler avec les sangles là, là et là.

Après quelques minutes de réglages divers et variés, nous sommes enfin tous parés.

- Eh bien il ne vous manque plus que le casque, taille unique ! Et en route ! annonce-t-elle

- Eh bien là, on va avoir le look total « aventurier », dit Lanie, désespérée …

- Attends, je vais te prendre en photo, rigole déjà Javier.

Elle essaye d'esquiver mais rien n'y fait, elle finit par le laisser faire puis tout le monde y passe, même notre monitrice. J'en connais une qui va devoir avoir une patience d'ange avec nous ! Jessica est déjà prête bien avant nous et a sorti d'un coffre du pick-up un très gros sac à dos qu'elle a rapidement chargé sur ses épaules … Une fois nos enfantillages terminés, on se met en route. Malgré cet encombrant paquetage, elle avance à bonne allure et effectivement, le chemin n'était pas bien long, nous voilà déjà au pied de la falaise … Ah oui ! quand même … c'est bien plus haut que ce matin. D'ailleurs, d'en bas, on ne voit pas le sommet, je me demande si c'est normal ça ? Elle nous amène au pied d'une voie, nous y posons nos sacs :

- On va s'installer ici. Mettez vos chaussons pendant que j'installe les tapis et le matériel.

Nous nous préparons pendant qu'elle déploie des bâches sur lesquelles elle pose des cordes ainsi que du matériel d'escalade.

- Prêts ? Je vous montre le « nœud en huit » avec lequel vous vous assurerez sur la corde. Regardez.

Elle nous détaille toutes les étapes de la conception de ce nœud chacun avec un brin de corde en main doit reproduire correctement la manœuvre. Autant dire que cela nous prend … un certain temps …enfin surtout à moi. Ce n'est pas si évident que ça ! Il faut passer et repasser dans des boucles … au bout d'un moment je m'y perds, il me faut recommencer et j'ai pris du retard sur les autres, pffffff !

- C'est très important que vous le fassiez correctement. Pour vous, car votre vie en dépend et pour votre partenaire car, avant qu'il grimpe vous devrez contrôler que son nœud soit correct. OK ? Bien, maintenant vous défaites tous le nœud et vous le refaites, et vous le faites contrôler par un partenaire. Allez-y !

**Kate**

Ouh la ! pas si simple comme manip' … J'écoute Jessie et je m'y retrouve : c'est bien cela qui m'avait tant plu dans l'escalade : on fonctionne en binôme, on s'assure, on se protège l'un l'autre. On est le garant de la sécurité et de la vie de l'autre. Ce sont les mêmes valeurs que je retrouvais au quotidien dans mon travail, au sein de la brigade. Cet esprit de cohésion qui va même au-delà du travail. On fait corps avec son équipier, son partenaire, son équipe … En même temps, je m'amusais un peu de la voir nous « diriger » nous qui étions déjà une équipe de travail de choc avec une hiérarchie constituée … Jessie était déjà passée à un autre sujet.

- Autre élément important de la sécurité en escalade : le descendeur, l'élément qui vous permet d'assurer le copain qui grimpe. Voilà à quoi cela ressemble et voilà précisément comment il faut l'utiliser : la corde passe ici et pour freiner vous tirer toujours vers le bas. OK ? Vous gardez **toujours** la main basse, en général la droite, sur la corde ! OK ? Vous êtes tous droitiers ? Bon. Maintenant, regardez, si vous lâchez, le gars tombe, compris ? Je vous laisse faire des essais à deux.

L'ambiance n'est plus à la rigolade, tout le monde a bien compris le sérieux des sujets abordés en ce moment.

- Bien maintenant vous êtes prêts à grimper. Je vais y aller en premier, donc en tête, et toi, Kevin, tu vas m'assurer, OK ? Tu vas laisser la corde filer dans ce sens tout en m'assurant de cette façon, OK ?

- OK, répond Kevin

- Je vais utiliser et laisser sur la paroi ceci : ce sont des dégaines. Une fois en haut de la voie, je crierai : « OK ». Donc là, tu dois tendre la corde comme ça et me redescendre en utilisant le descendeur comme un frein, de cette façon, tu comprends ? Ensuite, le second à grimper, toi Kevin, devra ramasser chacune de ces dégaines, les accrocher sur son baudrier et les redescendre, OK ? C'est clair pour tous ? Pour la première voie, je grimpe et vous regardez tous. Ici Kevin tu grimperas avec Kate et Lanie. Ca vous va ? Bien. Ensuite, j'irai équiper une seconde voie pour la seconde cordée, Javier et Richard. C'est OK ?

Parfait, j'allais grimper avec Lanie, je m'en réjouissais d'avance, ça me faisait du bien d'être avec elle. Je n'aurai pas su expliquer pourquoi mais sa présence me rassurait à ce moment précis.

- Kevin, au début je vais expliquer ce que je fais donc je vais m'arrêter souvent, tu me laisses du mou dans la corde, ça veut dire de la corde de libre, comme ça. Laisse toujours la corde comme ça quand je monte pour que je sois libre dans mon ascension, OK ?

- OK, répond il

- Si tu es prêt, je pars.

- Tu peux y aller.

- Partie !

Et tout en grimpant, cette fois-ci en chaussures de jogging, elle nous explique tout ce qu'elle fait : les mouvements, les emplacements à emprunter, l'utilisation des dégaines, puis le passage de la corde dans le mousqueton, tout ! C'est super, c'est comme ça qu'on peut être autonome ensuite. Elle arrive très vite en haut de la voie, crie comme convenu et Kevin la redescend. Arrivée à peut-être sept ou huit mètres de nous, elle lui demande de la bloquer et nous montre comment se positionner dans le baudrier pour aborder une descente : il suffit de s'asseoir dedans ! Oui, encore faut-il y être en confiance ! Ca me fait penser que je vais peut-être resserrer le mien, de baudrier.

- A ton tour, Kevin, l'encourage Jessica, qui veut l'assurer ?

**Lanie**

- Ah, moi je veux bien, dit Kate

- Très bien. Donc Kevin, tu t'encordes. Kate tu installes ton descendeur ensuite tu vérifies son nœud. Et Kevin, tu n'oublies pas de rapporter les dégaines, merci !

Ah la la, ce casque, je l'aurais bien enlevé, c'est moche, ça tient chaud, ça me démange et évidemment, ça va complètement me décoiffer ! Les mesures de sécurité effectuées, Kevin part à l'assaut de la paroi. Je ne sais pas combien de mètres il nous faut grimper, mais ça a l'air haut …

- Tu as vu la hauteur ? … dis-je à Kate qui se débat un peu avec la corde et le descendeur au début tellement Kevin progresse vite.

- Oui, c'est haut.

C'est tout ce que j'obtiens comme réponse … je trouve cela curieux et décide d'approfondir sur mes impressions à son sujet depuis deux jours, pendant que Rick et Javier se chargent d'encourager Kevin. Je lui pose donc une question qui pourrait paraître banale si je ne l'accompagnais pas d'une œillade « maison ».

- Dis donc ma belle, ça va toi en ce moment ?

- Oui, pourquoi, se défausse-t-elle en ajoutant, Oh Lanie ! c'est pas vraiment le moment, j'assure Kevin !

- Oui eh bien en parlant de lui, tu as vu à quelle vitesse il te grimpe ça ?

- Oui, il se débrouille bien, il a déjà passé le troisième point d'assurage.

- Allez, bro', montres leur ce que tu sais faire ! lance Rick

- Ouais, mets-en plein la vue, fonce, mon gars, fonce ! l'invective Javier

Je l'apostrophe :

- Oh la, Kevin, pas besoin de courir pour nous épater !

- Ouais, ben, en tout cas, c'est super à grimper, me répond-il tranquillement, il y a de bonnes prises ! C'est mieux que les blocs !

Et en effet, il a l'air très à son aise ce qui n'est pas tout à fait le cas de Kate que je vois bien crispée sur sa tâche d'assurage. Je remarque également, ce qui me rassure pleinement, que Jessica est bien attentive aux mouvements de Kate et intervient délicatement pour lui montrer les bons gestes à bon escient. C'est à ce moment qu'on entend crier :

- C'est bon, j'ai fini !

- Attends Kévin ! lui lance Kate qui a un temps de retard sur l'assurage.

- Voilà Kévin, c'est bon pour moi, t'es prêt ?

- Ouais vas-y !

Et Kate commence à lâcher lentement la corde. La descente dure un bon moment. Quand on voit Kevin arriver, Jessica montre à Kate comment accélérer le mouvement. Et le voilà, parfaitement installé dans le baudrier, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ouf ! c'est vraiment super, je sens que je vais m'éclater cette semaine !

- Tant mieux si ça t'a plu, il y a encore de nombreuses voies à faire par ici pour la semaine, lui répond Jessica. Tu peux te désencorder, passer la corde à Kate et ensuite tu me rendras les dégaines. Kate, tu t'encordes et Lanie tu te prépares à l'assurer.

- Ouais, tu vas voir Kate, elle est facile cette voie. Faut pas te fier à ce que tu vois d'en bas.

- Mais oui Kate, il n'y a pas de raison, tu vas très bien t'en sortir, lui susurre Rick tendrement.

Elle ne répond rien et fait celle qui est très concentrée sur la façon de faire le nœud mais elle ne me trompe pas. Elle semble prête à partir et je lui lance un encouragement :

- Allez ma belle, c'est quand tu veux !

Elle commence à grimper, je lui laisse juste ce qu'il faut de corde, comme nous l'a dit Jessica. Les premiers mètres jusqu'au relais 2 sont franchis aisément. Puis, je la sens hésitante dans le choix des prises et sa progression s'en trouve très ralentie. Sa manière de se déplacer, son style tout est différent de Kevin et la voie ne semble plus si facile. Qui croire ? Kevin le sent aussi, il s'approche et l'encourage, lui indique des prises.

- Voilà, c'est bien comme ça, tiens à ta droite, un peu plus haut, tu as une bonne prise pour ta main droite.

- C'est bien Kate, continues comme ça, ajoute Rick

Je fais signe à Kevin de continuer pendant que Jessica reste attentive.

- Bien, essayes de monter ton pied droit aussi, tu seras plus à l'aise.

- Allez Kate, c'est bon, encourage encore une fois Rick

Elle l'écoute et suit ses conseils. Tout en assurant, j'ai le temps d'échanger des regards avec Kevin et je comprends qu'il trouve curieux que Kate mette tant de temps à grimper une voie qu'il a trouvé « facile ».

- Allez, c'est bon là, tu as fait le plus dur, après, c'est moins raide, lui crie-t-il avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de notre vue.

Et en effet, la corde « avance » plus vite d'un seul coup, Kate doit donc progresser plus facilement. Puis, la corde marque un arrêt. Kevin me dit que c'est le dernier morceau de la voie, maximum trois ou quatre mètres.

J'entends Kate crier :

- C'est OK !

Je commence donc à la redescendre en douceur. Jessica me montre comment aller un peu plus vite. Je la voie arriver, la mine tendue, je sens qu'elle prend sur elle pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais elle s'est sans doute forcée à finir la voie devant nous.

- C'est bien Kate, l'encourage Jessica, c'est bien, tu peux de désencorder pour laisser la place à Lanie. Et n'oublies pas de boire de l'eau. C'est important de bien boire toute l'après-midi pour éviter les courbatures.

Rick s'approche d'elle et fait tout pour paraître naturel alors que je sens bien qu'il est inquiet. Je lui fais confiance pour trouver les bons mots et les bonnes attitudes pour la réconforter.

Je fais le nœud, Kevin vérifie, Javi a aussi l'œil sur ma manœuvre il a l'air un peu bizarre … sans doute pensait-il que je ne grimperais pas ! Je lui lance un regard « maison » pour lui faire comprendre que je sais me prendre en charge toute seule !

- C'est bon ! dis-je à Kevin, je vais y aller

- C'est bon pour moi aussi, me répond-il

Et je commence à grimper. Après quelques mètres, je me rends compte que, comme l'a annoncé Kevin, la voie n'est pas si difficile que ça, et je ne comprends pas ce qui a bien pu ralentir Kate à ce niveau. Je n'écoute pas trop les encouragements et divers commentaires des autres, pour rester concentrée sur ma tâche du moment. J'arrive assez rapidement, me semble-t-il, à bout de cette première épreuve. J'annonce à Kevin qui me redescend tout en douceur !

- Bravo, chica ! me lance Javi à peine ai-je mis les pieds au sol, je suis impressionné, tu t'ai très bien débrouillée !

Et il me claque un super bisou sur la bouche devant tout le monde ! Je l'ai connu plus réservé … puis il me tend la gourde, heureusement car j'ai bien soif.

- Bien, maintenant, je vais équiper la deuxième voie pour Rick et Javier. Qui veut m'assurer ?

- Moi je veux bien essayer, répond Rick

Une fois prêts l'un et l'autre, elle s'élance et on regarde tous de façon plus attentive comment elle fait et par où elle passe. Même si, une fois encore elle prend le temps de nous détailler la voie, il est difficile de se rappeler de tout et elle progresse si vite qu'on la perd rapidement de vue. La voilà de retour parmi nous. Rick s'équipe, Javier va l'assurer. Il s'y prend à plusieurs reprises pour refaire le « nœud en 8 » puis, enfin prêt, il part dans la voie.

- Allez Rick, montres nous ce que tu sais faire !

- Go brother !

Il avance prudemment mais il reste toujours très blagueur et plein de répartie. Puis il marque quelques hésitations et bientôt arrive un passage plus délicat où il reste bloqué. Jessica lui explique le mouvement, il refait une tentative mais il rate une prise de main et glisse de trente centimètres grand maximum car Javier veillait bien à l'assurage. Un cri d'effroi suraigu retentit déclenchant instantanément l'hilarité générale, car nous avons tous vu qu'il n'y avait pas de danger particulier.

- Merci, ça fait plaisir ! Ben je voudrais vous y voir, tiens ! râle Rick tout en tenant la corde à deux mains. Il s'en prend à Espo

- Tu aurais dû laisser moins de mou ! Je suis tombé d'au moins un mètre !

- Un mètre ! T'es sûr ? J'aurais dit plus moi ! lui répond Javier alors que nous rions encore. Mais non, y'avait pas tant de mou que ça, bro', le rassure-t-il, et tu ferais bien de rester aimable parce que je tiens toujours la corde mais je pourrais bien la lâcher si tu me parles comme ça !

Jessie calme un peu la situation.

- Rick, tu peux lâcher la corde, Javier te tiens bien. Trouve des prises pour les mains et les pieds.

Après longues quelques secondes, on entend :

- Ca y est. C'est bon.

- Parfait, alors tu peux monter maintenant.

- … Oui mais c'est plus dur là!

Les minutes passent. Il ne progresse pas.

- Allez Rick, tu vas te fatiguer là.

- Oui, ben je confirme, j'ai mal aux bras et … j'ai les jambes qui tremblent.

Javier regarde Jessie inquiet.

- On se fatigue vite quand les muscles restent crispés longtemps, lui explique-t-elle. Je vais le rejoindre en passant par le côté. Sois prêt à le redescendre.

- OK Rick, je viens te voir, lui crie-t-elle

Elle arrive très rapidement à la hauteur de Rick, en grimpant juste à deux mètres à gauche de la voie empruntée par Rick. En bas, on se regarde tous, impressionnés et avec une certaine incompréhension.

**Rick**

J'ai l'impression d'être bloqué au même point depuis une demi-heure ! Aaaaaah mes mollets me font de plus en plus mal et petit à petit mes jambes se mettent à trembloter de façon incontrôlée. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? C'est un curieux phénomène … et je ne peux pas me lâcher … Tout à coup :

- Waaaaaaa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment t'es arrivée ? Aaaaaaah … mais tu n'es **pas attachée** !

- Calme toi Rick, slow down. Et si on s'occupait plutôt de toi.

- J'ai mal partout et je tremble … et je, je sais pas pourquoi, j'suis crevé, je veux arrêter, je peux pas aller plus haut !

- Javier, assure sec !

- OK !

- Rick, maintenant tu peux lâcher les prises et t'asseoir dans ton baudrier, OK ? Vas-y … Voilà, c'est bien, ça va mieux ?

- Ben, j'ai toujours mal aux bras et au bout des doigts. Les jambes vont mieux, oui, fais-je piteusement

- C'est normal, c'est le manque d'habitude. Et pour les muscles, tu es resté crisper trop longtemps, ils sont plein d'acide c'est pour ça que tu as mal. Il va falloir boire de l'eau en bas pour récupérer. Il faut que tu laisses pendre tes bras vers le bas en les secouant doucement, comme ça. Vas-y, ça fait du bien.

Effectivement, après un moment je suis un peu soulagé :

- Tu veux continuer ?

- Oh non merci, je préfère me reposer en bas.

- OK, Javier va te redescendre. Tu restes assis dans le baudrier et tu tends les jambes comme ça.

- Compris.

- Javier ! tu peux descendre Rick.

- OK !

- Et vas-y doucement, pas de blague, j'ai déjà eu ma dose d'émotions !

- T'inquiète pas, brother, je prends soin de toi. Et j'ai plutôt intérêt, dit Javier en regardant Kate

Oups, la descente ça fait moins mal mais c'est tout de même une bien curieuse sensation ! Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser en bas, je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler de mes exploits et de cette première ! Quelques instants plus tard, je suis de retour sur la terre ferme.

- Merci, Javier ! Ah les amis, ça fait plaisir d'être là ! J'ai une soif !

Kate me tend déjà la gourde, je l'en remercie du regard et bois avec avidité.

- Bon alors Rick, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est si dur que ça ? s'inquiète d'abord Espo.

- Disons que le début, ça va et puis après il y a un passage où … je n'ai pas trop su comment passer. Il y a des prises mais … je n'ai pas su comment les prendre en fait. Alors j'ai essayé d'attraper une prise un peu trop loin et mon pied a glissé et j'ai lâché la prise de main … Ensuite, je me suis fatigué à rester sur place et à essayer de passer. Mes jambes se sont mises à trembler. C'est vraiment très désagréable.

- Mouai, ce n'est pas très clair tout ça, fait Javier perplexe.

- Tu verras bien quand tu y seras.

- D'ici on ne te voyait pas assez bien alors on se demandait ce que tu faisais, intervient Kevin.

-Alors Rick, remis de tes émotions ? me demande gentiment Jessie

- Oui, ça va mieux mais … comment tu as fait pour descendre ? Et pour grimper ? Sans corde ? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs là-haut !

- Je suis passée à côté c'est tout.

- Et pourquoi nous on ne grimpe pas par là si c'est plus facile ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas la voie ! répond-t-elle simplement. Il n'y a rien de prévu pour s'assurer par là.

Pendant que Javier s'équipe, je vais m'asseoir à quelques mètres du groupe pour récupérer. Je continue de me désaltérer par petites gorgées et j'échange des regards et des sourires avec Kate qui m'a rejoint.

- Ca va ? tu es remis de tes émotions ? me demande-t-elle doucement.

- Oui, plus de peur que de mal. Je ne sais pas à quelle hauteur j'étais, dis-je en regardant la falaise, mais ça m'a paru haut et long. Alors que vu d'ici …

- Je te dirais où tu étais quand Javier grimpera. Bon début de semaine d'escalade, me lance-t-elle pour me taquiner, tu vas quand même réessayer ?

- Mais bien sûr que je vais réessayer, et dès cet après-midi ! J'ai bien l'intention de refaire cette voie si on a le temps ! Non mais, pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne suis pas homme à baisser les bras à la première difficulté venue, tu es bien placée pour le savoir il me semble, non ?

Elle sourit, se penche vers moi et me donne un léger coup d'épaule. « Touché ! » Ah que j'aime ces petits moments de complicité partagée entre nous ! Des exclamations nous ramènent sur terre : Javier est prêt à partir, Ryan va l'assurer. Il commence de bien meilleure façon que moi il semble grimper de façon plus régulière aussi. Il est donc plus rapide et moins fatigué quand sa progression ralentit : il est arrivé au fameux passage où je suis resté bloqué. Kate et moi l'encourageons :

- Allez Javier, c'est bien, vas-y !

- Oui Jav', continue comme ça ! ajoute Ryan

- Tu ne vas pas te laisser embêter par ça, Javier ? Allez ! le pousse Lanie

Je demande à Jessie :

- Il est à combien de mètres de haut environ ?

- 7 ou 8 mètres environ.

Puis elle lui donne des indications pour franchir. Il les suit à la lettre, enchaîne les mouvements et … il continue sa progression jusqu'au sommet ! Bon le style n'est pas encore là mais le but est atteint. Kevin le redescend. J'en reste perplexe et … vexé. Kate, toujours assise à mes côtés, s'en rend compte et s'en amuse :

- Alors, Monsieur l'Ecrivain, aurais-tu une théorie expliquant cet étrange phénomène ? me titille-t-elle

- Pas encore mais ça me donne encore plus envie de la refaire, cette voie !

Espo est de retour. On le félicite tous, Lanie est auprès de lui.

- Alors, Javi, ce passage.

- Ben, tu as vu. La première fois, je n'ai pas trouvé mais en suivant les indications de Jessica, impeccable. Surtout que c'est la seule difficulté de la voie. Je crois que le truc c'est de ne pas rester longtemps, comme tu l'as fait, crispé sur les prises. Si tu n'y arrives pas, tu me le dis, je te bloque et tu te reposes. Mais là tu t'es fatigué inutilement et après tu n'as pas pu repartir.

- OK. Je veux me la refaire, tu m'assureras.

- Ca marche, bro'.

Marché conclu, je ne vais pas en rester là !

- Qui veux essayer cette voie ? demande Jessie. Kevin ? OK, et qui pour l'assurer ?

- Moi, répond Lanie décidément très impliquée dans cette première journée.

- Vous disposez toujours de la première voie qui reste équipée, nous rappelle Jessie

- Pour l'instant je me repose, lui dis-je

- Oui, moi aussi, répond Javier

- Kevin, tu connais la procédure. Vérification de l'assurage respectif avant le départ.

- C'est bon pour moi. Je suis prêt.

- Moi aussi, annonce Lanie

Et le voilà parti ! Une fois de plus, il fait montre de son agilité et de sa souplesse qui le permettent donc de franchir la première partie sans problème particulier. Toute l'équipe restée en bas l'encourage néanmoins. Le voilà arrivé à ce fameux passage, il marque un arrêt. Que va-t-il faire ?

- Ca va Kevin ? demande Jessie à tout hasard

- Oui, oui, je regarde juste les prises. Je crois que j'ai compris le truc.

- Allez Kevin, tu t'en es bien sorti jusque là, crie Javier

Il semble étudier les lieux et prend rapidement une décision qui s'avère payante puisqu'il franchit le pas du premier coup ! Il continue ensuite de monter régulièrement comme en atteste l'avance de la corde que lui fournit Lanie, puis fini la voie aussi facilement que Javier, quoique dans un style plus leste.

- C'est bon, tu peux me descendre ! annonce-t-il

Et Lanie qui a super bien assuré, c'est le cas de le dire, jusque là, le ramène rapidement parmi nous.

- Ouuuuh ! crie-t-il avec un grand sourire en arrivant sur terre, ravi de sa prestation. C'était super !

- Eh ben ! bro', tu fais fort toi ! Tu m'épates encore ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Oui, ben, je dirais que c'est sans doute plus facile de passer après toi, j'ai vu un peu comment tu as fait. Là-haut, j'ai juste pris le temps de repérer les prises et j'ai tenté le coup ! J'ai eu de la chance c'est passé du premier coup !

- Qui veut essayer cette voie ? relance Jessie. Kate ?

- Non, je préfère refaire la première. Tu veux bien m'assurer Rick ?

- Avec plaisir, Kate, dis-je tout content qu'elle refasse un essai.

- OK, Lanie, tu veux essayer ? propose Jessica

- Euh, je n'y tiens pas trop.

- Allez, essaie Lanie, l'encourage Javier, c'est pas parce que j'ai eu des problèmes dans ce fichu passage que tu auras les mêmes.

- Bon d'accord, mais si je demande qu'on me redescende avant la fin, je veux qu'on me redescende ! insiste-t-elle

- Mais bien sûr, allez si tu veux, je t'assure, la rassure-t-il

- OK, mais attention de le faire le plus sérieusement du monde, ajoute-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux fixement.

Bon, eh bien je crois qu'il sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire dans le prochain quart d'heure s'il veut finir l'après-midi ! Pendant que ces deux-là s'équipent, Kate et moi nous préparons sur la première voie où le matériel est resté en place. Puis elle s'élance et progresse lentement mais régulièrement sous mes encouragements. Les mètres de corde défilent, elle avance bien malgré que je ne la voie plus. Je jette un coup d'œil de temps à autre à Lanie qui a très bien démarré la voie et se trouve à hauteur du passage embêtant. Après un temps de réflexion je crois, elle le franchit sans problème et poursuit son chemin alors que je la perds de vue.

- C'est bon Rick, je suis arrivée !

Oups, déjà, vite je reprends la corde à fond … voilà, c'est assez tendu.

- Tu peux descendre ! Enfin je te descends plutôt.

Je ramène Kate à mes côtés en douceur et c'est un plaisir de la voir redescendre plus détendue que précédemment.

- Ca a été ?

- Oui, bien mieux que tout à l'heure. Et Lanie ?

- Elle est passée relativement facilement. Elle devrait bientôt redescendre aussi. Tiens bois !

Et en effet Lanie est parmi nous quelques minutes plus tard et raconte son escalade, Javier y va de son petit grain de sel et finalement les commentaires de tous vont bon train. Après cette pause, il est décidé que Javier ferait la première voie assuré par Kevin et que je referais la seconde voie, assuré par Jessica, pendant que Kate me prend en photo ! J'en connais deux qui, restées dans un somptueux loft à New-York, ne vont pas en croire leurs yeux quand elles vont me voir accroché à la paroi avec tout cet accoutrement ! Enfin, cette seconde tentative m'a décomplexé. Poussé par mon orgueil et ma fierté de faire aussi bien que mes deux collègues et amis, conseillé fort à propos par l'œil éclairé de Jessie, je parviens à franchir ce maudit passage qui m'a tant ridiculisé il y a peu et met un point d'honneur à arriver tout en haut de cette voie d'où je ne peux réprimer un retentissant : « Yoooooooooh ! ». Et c'est avec un sourire éclatant que je retrouve le petit groupe, Javier ayant déjà terminé son aller-retour. Kate me montre quelques-unes de ses photos, je vois qu'elle a un esprit espiègle même dans ses prises de vues et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

- Alors vous êtes satisfaits ? nous demande l'accompagnatrice tout en regardant sa montre.

Elle obtient un « oui » général pour toute réponse.

- Il ne reste que peu de temps. Est-ce que quelqu'un veut faire une nouvelle voie ?

Non, a priori, pas d'amateur pour cet après-midi qui est bien vite passé. Tout le monde en a eu pour son compte. Nous nous préparons tous au retour vers le parking chacun aide à ranger tout le matériel déployé et bientôt nous sommes en route. Une fois à la voiture, on se sépare enfin des baudriers et des casques … ouf ! Et un petit quart d'heure après, nous sommes de retour au Centre.

**17 h –Au Centre Manawaska Climbing Resort**

Dès l'Accueil, Jessica nous quitte et nous donne rendez-vous dans la soirée pour le programme de demain. Aaaah, dire que j'ai soif serait un doux euphémisme ! Premier arrêt général : le Mohonk's Bar nous nous installons dans les confortables fauteuils et commandons des bières pour les uns, des cafés pour les autres. Nous bavardons et rions de nouveau des « exploits » de chacun : apparemment mes frasques ont retenu l'attention générale.

**Kate**

Pendant que nous nous désaltérons au Bar, je remarque que, depuis notre retour, Jessica, après avoir rendu une partie du matériel, est restée à l'Accueil où elle discute avec Tina, la DJ. Elles semblent très amies je dirais même très complices toutes les deux. Je pense qu'elles se racontent chacune leur journée mais il y a plus que cela … un je ne sais quoi de plus personnel que je ne saurais définir. J'ai déjà remarqué des attitudes entre elles ce midi, au même endroit au moment du café : de petits clins d'œil furtifs, des sourires, des petits riens comme ça. Après tout, je me fais peut-être des idées mais mon « radar » sensoriel personnel, très développé après des années d'enquêtes policières, ne m'a jamais fait défaut jusqu'à présent sur la première impression que j'ai des gens que je côtoie. Après cet intermède, j'en reviens à la conversation en cours autour de notre table. Ah oui, ils en sont au passage où Rick est pendu au bout de la corde en pleine falaise, vociférant après Espo ! Un grand moment de solitude … pour lui et d'amusement pour nous. Les consommations à présent terminées, nous nous apprêtons à regagner nos chambres quand repassent devant nous, au pas de course cette fois-ci, Jessica et ses amis frenchies. Apparemment, c'est « entraînement course à pied » aujourd'hui. Eh bien, après une journée d'escalade, faut avoir encore du jus. Je suis curieuse de savoir combien de miles ils vont courir. Après tout, moi aussi, après une journée de travail, il m'arrive de me délasser en faisant du sport de combat ou du jogging.

Nous regagnons maintenant chacun nos chambres respectives. Ah, ce que j'avais hâte de me retrouver un peu au calme et de me reposer. Je me douche donc en premier et m'affale sur le lit à peine sortie : je récupère pendant que Rick se lave. Heureusement pour moi, il prend tout son temps et quand il ressort je suis à deux doigts de m'endormir il me semble qu'il s'en est rendu compte car il ne fait pas de commentaires. Après avoir changé de tenue, il est temps pour nous de redescendre au restaurant, je suis d'ailleurs affamée ! A peine arrivés au bas des escaliers, on voit nos quatre frenchies revenir de la course à pied, apparemment en pleine forme, tandis que les préparatifs de la scène vont bon train pour la soirée. Au programme, « Show des moniteurs ».

**Repas**

Evidemment, pendant le repas, toutes les conversations tournent autour des principaux faits marquants de la journée et des exploits de chacun. Nous sommes tous étonnés de la participation de Lanie et de l'aisance de Kevin. L'ambiance est bonne et les gars ne se privent pas pour chambrer Rick qui, bien que faisant mine de bouder de temps à autre, prend les plaisanteries plutôt bien. Puis nous décidons d'assister au spectacle de ce soir. Après notre café, nous prenons place sur les sièges, devant la scène, dans l'attente du début de la représentation.

**Soirée**

La salle est tout d'abord plongée dans le noir. La musique commence. Dès les premières notes, je n'ai aucune difficulté pour reconnaitre ce célèbre morceau : le « Boléro » de Ravel. Sur les premières mesures, rien ne se passe. Puis un rond de lumière surgit au sol, au fond à droite de la scène et une silhouette apparaît dans la lumière, sans doute un homme vu sa taille, avançant très lentement au rythme saccadé de la musique il s'arrête après deux ou trois mètres. De la même façon, le sol de la scène est éclairé au fond à gauche et une deuxième silhouette, plus petite, avance tout aussi lentement puis marque l'arrêt. Sur la mesure suivante, la silhouette de droite enchaîne des figures de gymnastique au sol sur une diagonale allant vers l'avant de la scène à gauche et s'immobilise, droit comme en « i » devant nous. C'est alors au tour de l'autre d'en faire autant avec la même aisance et la même légèreté sur une diagonale allant vers l'avant de la scène à droite. Ils se sont donc croisés. Maintenant qu'ils sont plus proches de nous, on peut affirmer qu'il s'agit d'un homme et d'une femme mais on ne distingue pas leurs traits à cause de leur maquillage : leurs visages sont recouverts de blanc et ils ont revêtu une combinaison intégrale blanche. Ils se dirigent l'un vers l'autre, leurs pas lents collant toujours au rythme lancinant de ce morceau si particulier, puis l'homme porte sa partenaire à bout de bras, un peu comme au patinage artistique, mais au ralenti. Toute la chorégraphie est symétrique et respecte parfaitement la musique. Ensuite les figures gymniques au sol et différents types de portés acrobatiques vont s'enchaîner pendant toute la première partie du morceau, alternant diagonales individuelles et lignes droites à deux dans un style épuré mais très maîtrisé. Pour finir, l'arrière de la scène est éclairé et ils s'arrêtent tous deux au fond, chacun quasiment aux mêmes places que celles où ils ont fait leur apparition, séparés de dix à quinze mètres, au pied d'un mur d'escalade qui jusque-là nous était masqué car l'éclairage était centré sur eux.

La musique prend alors de l'ampleur. Les deux grimpeurs commencent leurs évolutions sur le mur, toujours de façon aussi symétrique. Tout en faisant différentes figures dont certaines où ils nous font face, en se tenant à leur prise d'une main, un pied voire les deux dans le vide, ils se rapprochent en montant puis subitement se séparent et redescendent, tout en effectuant une figure insensée où ils se retrouvent la tête en bas, bras tendus, les jambes quasiment en grand écart ne se tenant qu'avec une prise de pied et une pour la main ... Ils sont près de toucher le sol et à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre lorsqu'ils reprennent leurs ascensions en forme de « W » … en se croisant, l'un passant au-dessus de l'autre. Comme c'est original ! Je regarde rapidement Rick, il me fait des grands yeux tout ronds et semble également apprécier le spectacle. J'en reviens à la scène : ils ont progressé de façon à se séparer de nouveau, tout en ponctuant chacune de leurs « ascensions » par des figures qui paraissent toutes plus irréalisables et indescriptibles les unes que les autres pour ensuite se rejoindre mais en continuant de monter, ils sont par conséquent assez haut. Ils évoluent dans des grands halos de lumières qui les suivent tandis que le mur reste visible dans son entier mais plus faiblement éclairé. On se sent complètement transporté devant ce spectacle tellement la chorégraphie générale colle parfaitement au morceau.

Au sol, des piles de matelas spéciaux ont été installées. Je ne remarque que maintenant qu'ils ne sont assurés ni l'un, ni l'autre. Gonflés les gars, surtout que c'est cette hauteur qu'ils choisissent pour réaliser l'impensable : des sauts d'une prise à l'autre ! Tout d'abord lui, qui va sauter sur une prise certes très proéminente qu'il attrape avec une étonnante facilité. Puis elle, pour cadrer avec la symétrie de la chorégraphie. Après son saut, il affecte une attitude de toréro, se suspendant à sa prise d'une main, le corps raide pendant dans le vide, regardant le public, ce qui provoque un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Quant à elle, elle salue de façon plus féminine, également accompagnée par des encouragements. Je suis complètement sous le charme. J'en ai la chair de poule ! Je regarde Rick et les autres pendant que j'applaudis ils semblent bien partager mes sentiments. Les deux grimpeurs abordent désormais la redescente, enchaînant les figures de danse et d'escalade pour finir ensemble dans le même mouvement : accrochés à une très grosse prise par les deux pieds, ils se laissent pendre la tête en bas, les bras écartés, comme crucifiés mais la tête en bas, et avec le sourire ! Du jamais vu ! Les applaudissements sont à leur comble !

C'est manifestement un très gros succès, la salle est debout et applaudit à tout rompre, il faut dire qu'ils ont mis la barre très haut ! Alors qu'ils viennent saluer sur le devant de la scène, très essoufflés et transpirants, le morceau et donc leur prestation dure quand même près d'un quart d'heure, ils se « dévoilent » : il s'agit de Jessica et son copain JP. Après plusieurs saluts, pendant lesquels, tout en applaudissant je regarde de nouveau Rick, tout sourire, totalement emballé, ils se retirent en coulisse. La salle est de nouveau totalement éclairée le temps de préparer le futur spectacle. Quelques minutes après, alors que nous échangeons au sujet de la prestation (je suis d'ailleurs très étonnée de voir l'engouement de Kevin) je vois apparaître JP et Jessica, au loin, dans les coulisses près du bar où ils se désaltèrent, en grande discussion avec Mickaël, le Directeur. Manifestement, il a l'air très … remonté après eux car j'ai l'impression de voir Gates quand elle s'adresse à moi quand j'ai fait un truc qui lui a déplu … C'est tout dire ! Ouh la la ! le regard noir, les attitudes physiques, tout y est ils doivent passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! Je remarque que Jessica ose lui répondre, ce qui n'est pas le cas de JP, légèrement en retrait. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il leur reproche et note de me renseigner demain … Me retournant vers Rick, je remarque qu'il regarde la même scène. Décidément, on est très synchro ! … On reste pour deux ou trois numéros suivants et on décide de « lever l'ancre ». Alors que nous sommes rassemblés au pied de l'escalier, nous sommes rejoints par Jessica, que nous félicitons tous vivement pour sa prestation, et avec qui nous réglons rapidement les détails de la journée du lendemain.

Chacun se sépare. Rick et moi choisissons de faire un petit tour sur la plage puis de regagner notre chambre, la fatigue se faisant soudain sentir. Il s'en aperçoit, je ne peux pas cacher grand-chose à son regard aiguisé, et me demande délicatement ce que j'ai alors que je sors de la salle de bain. Je préfère éviter toute conversation à cette heure tardive et prétexte donc la fatigue pour me retrouver au lit.

- On en reparlera demain, tu veux bien, mais pas ce soir, pas maintenant, s'il te plaît.

**Rick**

C'est bien la première fois qu'elle me répond ainsi avec cet air faussement exténué. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Je la trouve bien énigmatique ces derniers temps, mais je connais suffisamment Kate pour savoir que ce soir, je n'obtiendrais rien d'elle, elle ne veut pas parler et s'est déjà repliée sur elle-même.


	4. Chapter 4 Lundi

_**Bonjour à tous, Merci à ceux qui me font le plaisir de laisser leurs commentaires. Bonne lecture.**_

**Une semaine de vacances**

**Chapitre 4 - Lundi**

**Matin**

**Javier**

Au programme d'aujourd'hui, un nouveau secteur d'escalade, très proche de celui d'hier, pour s'essayer à des voies plus longues … Aïe ! Celles d'hier me suffisaient bien assez. Je me demande ce que ça va donner pour Rick et moi qui n'avons pas fait des étincelles hier et je m'interroge sur ce que Lanie me réserve comme surprise. Je m'inquiète par contre un peu pour Kate qui ne m'a pas semblé au mieux de sa forme. Quant à Kevin, je ne me fait aucun souci pour lui au vu de son aisance et de son manque total d'appréhension.

A 9 h 00 nous montons à bord du pick-up où Jessica a déjà installé nos équipements. Nous profitons de la route et de la marche d'approche qui suit pour questionner Jessie à propos de sa prestation d'hier soir, restée dans toutes les mémoires. Nous sommes très étonnés d'apprendre qu'ils ont mis au point la chorégraphie eux-mêmes et que tout cela ne leur a pas demandé tant de travail que cela. Apparemment, son copain JP est plutôt doué en gymnastique, donc passer de la gym au sol à l'escalade leur semble assez naturel car les mêmes qualités de souplesse, d'agilité et d'aisance dans l'espace sont requises. Oui … eh bien une chose est sûre, me dis-je en l'entendant, c'est que je ne me risquerais pas dans ces domaines, je ne les ai pas vraiment travaillé par le passé, ni dans ma jeunesse, ni à l'armée.

Après un rappel spécial pour Rick au sujet de la confection du « nœud en 8 » qui lui pose encore quelque souci, et un retour bien nécessaire sur les règles de l'assurage, nous voilà répartis par cordées de deux, comme hier : je grimpe avec Rick, Lanie avec Kate, Kevin avec Jessie. Je vois que, maline, elle s'est réservé le plus dégourdi d'entre nous ! On grimpe toujours en « moulinette » mais, comme nous l'a précisé Jessie hier soir, aujourd'hui les voies sont plus longues, apparemment environ 25 voire 30 mètres, ce qui nous demande plus d'endurance. C'est la difficulté du jour. Avant de nous emmener dans des secteurs plus longs beaucoup plus sympas à grimper, selon elle, qui se font sur une journée entière, et on doit faire nos armes ici.

Comme hier, Jessie ouvre la première voie : ce qui est bien, aujourd'hui, c'est qu'on la voit grimper plus longtemps la voie étant plus verticale. Non seulement c'est plus agréable à voir car elle a un certain style pour évoluer c'est très … particulier, elle ne force pas, tous ces mouvements semblent si faciles, naturels, elle est tout en souplesse … Mais en plus on essaie tous d'être attentifs à ces mouvements pour éviter les erreurs d'hier. Kevin se fait un plaisir de prendre sa suite et on voit bien que ça se grimpe « facilement » mais il marque quand même plusieurs arrêts dans la deuxième partie de la voie. De retour parmi nous, il nous explique que la fatigue se faisait sentir dans ses avant-bras sur la fin … Waouh, j'espère que mes gros bras vont me servir à quelque chose aujourd'hui ! Avec Rick, on décide de laisser passer les dames d'abord, et c'est Lanie qui, une fois de plus, me, que dis-je, nous surprend en se proposant de grimper ! Elle va prendre son temps, mais elle va parvenir à ses fins, c'est-à-dire surtout à la fin de la voie. Je l'accueille fièrement d'un : « Ola chica ! » qui fait aussitôt sourire les copains ! C'est au tour de Kate et, comme je le craignais, elle rencontre rapidement des problèmes : la coordination des mouvements, la respiration, l'esprit posé et réfléchi que je lui connais, rien n'est au rendez-vous. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Quelque chose la tracasse ? Je regarde Rick qui la suit des yeux en fronçant les sourcils, l'air inquiet. J'échange un regard avec Lanie. Affaire à suivre.

En ce qui me concerne, je trouve que, malgré quelques difficultés quand à l'endurance des avant-bras, je trouve que je me sors pas trop mal de cette première voie. Rick, lui, démarre plutôt la journée comme un diesel ! L'humour et les réparties entre nous sont toujours là mais durant l'ascension il avance comme un escargot. Heureusement que Jessica fait montre d'une grande patience !

Sur la deuxième voie de la matinée, Kevin et Lanie continuent leurs exploits respectifs, Kevin, poussé par Jessica nous fera même une petite surprise en passant un passage délicat du premier coup et en montant presque sans s'arrêter. Il développe son flair de la paroi et épate Jessica ! Kate, par contre, se retrouve de nouveau dans les mêmes « problématiques » : j'ai l'impression qu'elle a du mal à gérer les voies à partir d'une certaine hauteur. Elle semble stresser bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Par la suite, Rick et moi allons plutôt bien nous en sortir, malgré une longueur de voie conséquente.

Ce matin nous donnera l'occasion de sympathiser et d'échanger plus avec Jessie qui, bien que faisant toujours quelques fautes de langage, sait très bien se faire comprendre quand il le faut, quelque soit le sujet. On apprend à mieux la connaître. Finalement la matinée se déroule relativement sans encombre et passe surtout très rapidement. Je comprends pourquoi elle trouve les sorties à la journée plus sympa : on évite le retour au Centre, pour le repas, qui coupe la journée.

**Repas**

**Kate**

Ouuuuuh, quelle matinée ! J'ai bien cru ne jamais en voir la fin ! Qu'elles étaient longues ces voies ! Je n'avais pas la gnaque habituelle qui me caractérise tant lors de mes entraînements de combat ou durant mes longues journées au 12th ou sur le terrain. Est-ce que ça pourrait ne tenir qu'au manque de café ? Alors ce serait ce simple breuvage, ou plutôt son abus, qui me maintiendrait à flot ? J'en doute, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus que ça. Mais quoi, bon sang ? Je me sens vraiment toute … bizarre et ça ne fait que rajouter à mon agacement, et puis cette douleur qui continue de me tirailler le flanc gauche dans les efforts extrêmes … pfff ! J'ai horreur de me montrer ainsi dans la journée, devant mes amis. Connaissant Rick, il doit déjà commencer à remarquer tout ça. Je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir éviter les questions encore très longtemps. Idem pour Lanie, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais échapper à son œil exercé. J'en suis là de mes réflexions quand finalement, nous passons à table je ne fais pas trop attention aux conversations du repas, me distrayant en observant Jessica et Tina, la jeune fille de l'Accueil, qui s'échangent encore des petits « signes ». Elles se montrent toujours aussi complices et à voir leurs clins d'œil, leurs sourires appuyés, l'intensité dans leurs échanges de regards, leurs frôlements de mains furtifs, ma conclusion sur la nature de leur relation est maintenant toute faite. Mon attention se reportant sur ma table, je m'aperçois que Javi a capté la cible de mes observations et qu'il ne s'est pas privé pour en faire de même. Arrive l'heure du sacro-saint café : comme hier, je vais en prendre deux, histoire de me remonter à bloc pour l'après-midi. L'heure du départ a sonné, nous repartons grimper et à ce moment précis, j'accompagnerais volontiers Lanie pour une après-midi « transat/cocktail » sur la plage. Mais bon, ce serait vraiment mal venu vu que c'est moi qui ai entraîné tout le monde dans ce stage-commando !

**Après-midi**

**Kevin**

Nous reprenons la même route, mais on s'arrête au parking suivant. Jessica nous explique que les voies y sont un peu plus longues. Parfait ! voilà de quoi faire des progrès après celles de ce matin. Et en effet, Jessie ouvre la voie avec un sacré paquet de dégaines, je dirais une quinzaine … Alors à raison d'une tous les 3 mètres en moyenne, ça nous fait … 45 mètres ! Non, c'est pas possible, on a déjà fait 30 mètres ce matin, alors 15 mètres de plus, ça me semble vraiment énorme ! Bon de toute façon, je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir puisqu'elle a fini la voie et que c'est mon tour de grimper. Le début est un vrai régal, j'ai l'impression de grimper rapidement, je trouve des prises facilement, sans réfléchir, pourtant il y a moins de reliefs et l'inclinaison est assez forte : ce n'est pas encore vertical mais on s'en rapproche ! Puis, la pente s'infléchit ce qui rend la progression d'autant plus aisée. J'ai pris bien soin de ramasser les dégaines et j'en ai un peu trop à droite de mon baudrier. Je marque donc une pause pour tout réorganiser et me retourne vers le bas : ah ben je ne vois plus le groupe, ils ont disparu derrière la dernière bosse franchie. Tout autour de moi, la vue est superbe, je surplombe la cime des arbres de la forêt en contrebas. C'est magnifique ! Je suis la corde des yeux, vers le haut, cherchant le point de relais ne le voyant, je reprends l'escalade. Ici, je n'entends pas un bruit de la civilisation : ni route, ni avions, même pas des voix, juste un souffle de vent bienvenu car il commence à faire soif. A ce moment précis, j'adore ce sport : ça me vide bien la tête, tout en fatigant les muscles juste ce qu'il faut et tout ça en pleine nature : no stress quoi ! Tout à mes réflexions, me voilà arrivé au relais ! Je crie de toutes mes forces, en espérant qu'on m'entende :

- Relais !

J'entends leurs voix assourdies. Ouf ! ils m'ont entendu, je suis en train de redescendre, j'en profite pour … profiter une dernière fois du panorama durant presque toute la descente ! Sûr qu'il ne faut pas avoir le vertige mais c'est tellement beau ! A mon arrivée, je suis félicité par tous, bien qu'un peu chahuté par Rick et Espo qui sont surtout vexés de ne pas grimper comme moi, je pense ! A peine désencordé, je me rue vers mon sac et bois avidement à ma gourde qui ne va peut-être pas passer l'après-midi. Comme ce matin, Lanie prend ma suite et va grimper « tranquille », à sa main, mais c'est une méthode qui lui réussit très bien car elle atteint toujours la fin des voies et ne semble pas épuisée à son arrivée. C'est ensuite à Kate que je trouve bien plus tendue qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle hésite beaucoup sur des passages qui semblent évidents, elle s'arrête à de nombreuses reprises, puis, à mi-voie, elle disparaît de notre vue, cachée par le relief. On voit bien que la corde ne défile pas très vite, on échange des regards, en silence, à l'affût d'un possible appel de sa part. Mais rien ne vient. Les minutes passent. Jessica l'appelle. Pas de réponse. Finalement après un temps qui nous paraît interminable, on perçoit sa voix, tout juste audible :

- Relais

Quelque peu soulagés, mais échangeant toujours des regards inquiets, on attend son retour, Javi la redescendant lentement, précautionneusement.

**Rick**

Bon, là c'est sûr, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez Kate et je vais prendre les choses en main. Ce soir, il faut absolument que je m'arrange pour lui parler, pour qu'elle m'écoute et qu'elle me parle : cette fois-ci, pas de fuite, pas de faux prétexte ou autre. Ce soir, ce sera discussion. Depuis la fusillade, après laquelle elle a repris le travail bien trop rapidement à mon goût, je la sens différente d'avant. Malgré ce qu'elle disait, à moi, à son équipe, au Capitaine, elle n'était pas prête pour le terrain. Il lui restait encore du temps d'arrêt de travail, on aurait pu partir dans les Hamptons. Mais sous prétexte que « Madame » n'en pouvait plus d'être chez son père, elle est revenue plus tôt ! Résultat ? Lors de l'affaire du « snipper », elle a totalement craqué nerveusement, elle s'est littéralement effondrée. Heureusement qu'Espo, toujours bienveillant, lui a donné un coup de main pour tenir mais … pour moi ce n'a pas été suffisant. On ne peut pas se faire tirer dessus et s'en sortir trois mois après comme une fleur, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple fracture ou d'un petit bobo. C'est un traumatisme profond, durable, et qui l'a atteinte dans sa chair et son âme. Mais « Madame » est tellement têtue qu'elle ne veut pas s'en ouvrir auprès de moi et me laisse marner sur le bord de la route. Mais là, c'en est trop ! Je ne vais pas la laisser faire ! Dès ce soir : discussion, que cela lui plaise ou non. Il va falloir que je trouve les mots justes pour ne pas la rebuter et pour pouvoir finir la semaine sur le mode décontracté, quitte à ce qu'elle arrête l'escalade si ça la met dans des situations aussi difficile, car je vois bien qu'elle ne prend aucun plaisir à grimper avec nous.

**Lanie**

Kate est de retour parmi nous je la sens tendue, les traits fermés. Bien sûr, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé durant son ascension mais il me semble que son « état » n'est pas lié qu'à des soucis d'escalade. Et mon flair me dit qu'il ne s'agit pas non plus d'une mésentente avec Rick. Il s'approche d'elle, lui parle tout bas, lui tend sa gourde, il est plein d'attentions délicates pendant qu'elle se désencorde pour laisser la place à Javier. Je le sens y aller très doucement. Elle a une attitude que je ne lui connais pas : la tête baissée, ses cheveux bien vite détachés une fois arrivée lui masquant le visage, je ne peux détailler ses traits : elle s'est complètement refermée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est une énigme.

J'espère que Rick va savoir s'y prendre parce qu'avec quelqu'un avec un tel caractère, ce n'est pas facile de franchir la carapace, j'en « parle » en connaissance de cause. Après le moment de flottement suite au retour de Kate, Jessica a rapidement remis tout le monde dans le mode « escalade » d'abord par ses commentaires techniques puis en mettant de l'ambiance avant le départ de Javier. Heureusement qu'elle est là, car on était tous un peu … embarrassés. Je prends des photos pendant que Javi grimpe, même si on y verra plus son postérieur que ces gros bras ! Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles lui plaisent. Il se débrouille plutôt pas mal sur cette longue voie, bien qu'il me semble qu'il serait plus à son aise avec quelques kilos de moins ! L'important c'est qu'il arrive en haut et avec lui, quand il est arrivé, pas d'ambiguïté, on l'entend bien ! Rick s'élance à son tour : je ne sais pas si c'est la concentration, l'appréhension de l'escalade ou l'inquiétude qu'il doit ressentir vis-à-vis de Kate, mais je trouve ses traits bien plus tirés qu'à l'accoutumée et il se montre soucieux. Je profite de sa lente ascension pour regarder furtivement en direction de Kate. Elle est assise un peu à l'écart, à côté des sacs et boit son eau, les yeux dans le vague … Notre accompagnatrice s'approche d'elle sans doute pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Elle lui parle tout bas et je n'entends pas leur dialogue. Je peux néanmoins voir Kate lui répondre par des phrases très courtes ou des « Oui » ou « Non », plus par courtoisie je pense. A ce moment-là, elle ne semble pas avoir envie de parler. Jessie s'en rend compte et la laisse seule après un dernier mot d'encouragement auquel Kate répond par un vague sourire forcé. Ca n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme. Je décide d'en parler avec Javier puis avec Rick.

Après la redescente de Rick, une deuxième ascension est proposée par Jessica. Seuls Kevin et Javier se portent volontaires. Si je ne suis guère étonnée que Kate et Rick ne veuillent plus grimper, je décide, quant à moi, de prendre un peu de repos tout en rassurant ces messieurs les grimpeurs que je vais mémoriser leurs exploits sur leurs portables respectifs. Kevin me demande :

- N'hésite pas à prendre pleins de photos, je ferais le tri après en rentrant !

car il tient beaucoup à montrer à Jennie ce qu'il a fait durant ces quelques jours sans elle. Le pauvre, bientôt jeune marié et déjà une semaine loin de sa belle ! Enfin, par ailleurs, je le voyais mal passer une semaine entière à faire les magasins, choisir parmi des centaines d'articles, porter les paquets, j'en passe et des meilleurs, entre une Jennie survoltée à l'idée des préparatifs de mariage et une future belle-mère voulant mettre son nez partout et faire une partie des choix à leur place …

Jessica récupère le matériel et nous emmène à quelques mètres plus loin, au départ de cette fameuse dernière voie de la journée. Rick et Kate nous suivent mais restent assis un peu à l'écart, avec nos sacs ils vont suivre des yeux les grimpeurs. Je sens une fois de plus Rick inquiet au sujet de Kate. Il doit ronger son frein, et être pressé de lui parler pour obtenir des explications.

Des liens se nouent nettement avec Jessica. Aujourd'hui, elle a beaucoup plaisanté et s'est même « permis » de se moquer de la façon de grimper de Rick et Javier, histoire d'entretenir une ambiance conviviale et décontractée. On a aussi plus l'occasion d'échanger avec elle. Je vois bien qu'elle sent qu'il se passe quelque chose dans notre groupe mais, avec beaucoup de tact, elle n'intervient pas plus que nécessaire, notamment auprès de Kate. A cet instant de la journée, elle plaisante plus avec Javier et Kevin, mais je vois qu'elle reste très attentive à Rick et Kate car elle les observe du coin de l'œil de temps à autre. Peut-être essayera-t-elle aussi d'obtenir des explications de son côté ?

Une fois que ces messieurs en ont fini avec leur dernière ascension et que le matériel est rangé, nous retournons au parking. Kate semble déjà plus apaisée. Elle marche avec nous sans trop participer au débat. Rick demande à Jessica son programme d'entraînement « Triathlon » de la journée.

- Natation ! répond-elle. On va s'entraîner dans le lac. Tu as vu, il y a un ponton. Eh bien on doit faire l'aller-retour jusqu'au ponton en le contournant, ce qui fait environ un kilomètre, c'est-à-dire 2/3 de mile. Tu veux nous accompagner ?

Rires de tous mais à la surprise générale, Rick répond :

- Oui, pourquoi pas, j'adore nager ! Tu m'accompagnerais Kate ?

- Je ne sais pas si j'irais aussi loin mais je veux bien essayer.

Je suis très étonnée par sa réponse, mais tant mieux après tout.

- D'autres candidats à la baignade ? propose Jessica. N'ayez crainte, vous nagerez chacun à votre rythme, ce n'est pas une course ! dit-elle en riant.

- Non, non merci, j'en ai déjà plein les bras. Je vais choisir une option plus reposante ! répond Kevin.

- Nous aussi, répond Javier après m'avoir consultée d'un regard. On vous regardera de la terrasse ! ajoute-t-il moqueur.

C'est sur ces échanges, que nous sommes de retour au Centre.

**Centre**

Rick et Kate montent se changer dans leur chambre. Nous nous dirigeons tout droit vers la terrasse donnant sur le lac, choisissons une table et nous affalons sur les chaises, assoiffés ! Heureusement, la serveuse ne tarde pas et chacun peut commander : un grand cocktail de jus de fruits pour moi et des bières bien fraîches pour les hommes. Mmmmmm ! Il fait encore bon dehors surtout qu'il n'est pas très tard et qu'on est à l'abri du vent. Que c'est agréable ! Finalement ce n'est pas si mal comme lieu de vacances, moi qui m'en faisais toute une histoire !

On est là depuis un petit quart d'heure quand on voit sortir du bâtiment les quatre français en tenue de bain de triathlètes avec un cinquième homme qui, semble-t-il, va les chronométrer. Ils commencent par s'échauffer un peu sur le bord de l'eau, puis mettent leurs bonnets et leurs lunettes. C'est à ce moment que Rick et Kate arrivent. Evidemment, ils font un peu plus touristes ! Mon œil exercé de médecin habitué à voir des corps dénudés détecte tout de suite qui si Rick accuse quelques petits kilos superflus, ce n'est pas le cas de Kate qui me paraît même plus mince qu'à l'accoutumée. Il est sûr que ce n'est pas durant son séjour à l'hôpital qu'elle a pu grossir et après, et bien ma foie, elle est un peu sortie de la circulation et je ne l'ai plus vue durant ces trois mois, mais je pense qu'elle n'a pas dû être à la fête tous les jours et seule chez elle, elle ne doit pas se nourrir suffisamment pour reprendre le dessus.

Alors que les triathlètes sont déjà « dans le bain » et nagent comme des pros, nos deux amis se mettent tout juste à l'eau. Ils progressent plus lentement mais régulièrement, marquent quelques temps d'arrêt. Les quatre français en finissent avec le tour de la plateforme flottante et sont sur le retour lorsqu'ils croisent Rick et Kate. L'un d'entre eux, sans doute Jessica, s'arrête brièvement à leur hauteur. Après quelques mots, elle repart à fond essayant de rattraper ses partenaires. Rick et Kate choisissent apparemment de faire demi-tour et regagnent tranquillement la plage.

Entre nous trois, on échange quelques banalités sur la journée d'escalade puis Kévin, son verre de bière fini, retourne dans sa chambre téléphoner à Jennie. Je profite de cet instant à deux pour parler de Kate à Javi. Il partage mon avis : il est évident qu'elle ne va pas bien. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut la tracasser autant ? Est-ce l'escalade ? C'est curieux puisque c'est elle qui a proposé cette idée de vacances. Comme moi, il pense qu'il s'agit d'un problème plus personnel, mais lequel ? Il ne pense pas non plus que ce soit lié à sa relation avec Rick. Pendant l'affaire du sniper, il m'a raconté son intervention auprès de Kate, avec l'arme qui avait bien failli avoir sa peau. Il pensait alors que ce « travail » lui aurait permis d'avancer. Elle semblait d'ailleurs bien mieux à la fin de cette affaire. C'est d'ailleurs peut-être grâce à cela qu'elle a donné le change à tout le monde, y compris Rick manifestement. J'annonce à Javi mon intention de parler, dans un premier temps, avec Rick et ensuite, d'essayer de parler avec Kate. Il m'encourage dans ce sens vu que je suis sa meilleure amie et peut-être même la seule qui parviendrait à lui faire entendre raison. Après le bain, Rick et Kate nous rejoignent et décident d'aller se changer directement. Nous nous donnons rendez-vous au Bar pour l'apéritif.

**Bar**

A l'heure dite, Javi et moi sommes déjà attablés au Bar et attendons le reste de l'équipe pour commander. Ils arrivent quelques instants plus tard, s'installent et prennent connaissance des animations de la soirée. Un concours d'escalade, ouvert à tous, vacanciers comme moniteurs, va commencer d'ici un quart d'heure, annonce Tina, l'animatrice ! Comme c'est original, ça attise ma curiosité et ouvre la conversation entre nous. On ne sait pas du tout de quoi va être fait ce concours, on en plaisante, et, en l'absence de Kevin, on se dit qu'il serait amusant de l'y inscrire ! Evidemment, ce n'est pas le genre de choses à suggérer à Javi … Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il se lève et se dirige vers le bar où Tina prend les noms des valeureux acrobates qui vont bientôt nous montrer leurs talents ! Rick, Kate et moi n'en pouvons plus de rires en songeant à la blague que l'on prépare. Surtout que Javier n'est pas encore revenu lorsque Kevin apparaît enfin, frais comme un gardon, le sourire aux lèvres, ne comprenant pas l'hilarité générale à la table ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir Kate plus détendue. Kevin commande sa consommation au moment où Tina annonce les modalités du concours. Il s'agit de parcourir, sur un trajet aller-retour chronométré, une poutre horizontale située quasiment au-dessus du bar, à deus mètres cinquante voire trois mètres de hauteur, sur laquelle sont fixées des grosses prises d'escalade. Le « hic » c'est qu'il n'y a pas de prises pour les pieds ! Les concurrents vont devoir progresser à la force des bras et le plus rapidement possible pour se fatiguer le moins possible ! Là, on se regarde et on doit tous se dire qu'on a fait une bien mauvaise farce à Kevin …

C'est maintenant au tour de certains vacanciers avertis de commencer. Euh, sans connaître leur niveau de pratique respectif, on voit réellement la complexité du challenge, car aucun ne finit le parcours. On a vraiment été vache avec Kevin ! Lui s'amuse bien en regardant les gars qui passent l'un après l'autre et qui chutent, évidement, il ne sait pas qu'il est inscrit … Javier est moins loquace, il semble même un peu mal à l'aise. C'est curieux, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est juste une blague, libre à Kevin de participer ou pas. Tiens, ben justement, c'est lui qui est appelé ! Oh la tête qu'il fait ! Oh la surprise ! On dirait qu'il va à l'abattoir ! Javi lui glisse un petit mot d'explication et d'encouragement, je pense, et, très sport, Kev' ne se déballonne pas puisqu'il se lève et se dirige vers le départ en nous laissant son sweat. Son parcours aller n'est pas mal du tout, bien que son corps se balance déjà pas mal dans le vide, par contre sur le retour on sent rapidement qu'il est à la peine ! Il a fait les trois quart du trajet quand il lâche prise, n'en pouvant plus. Belle performance quand même. Javier l'applaudit mais il me semble toujours un poil crispé. A l'appel du nom suivant, je comprends pourquoi : c'est celui de Rick ! Grand seigneur, il se lève aussi et se dirige également vers le bar non sans jeter un regard noir à Javi. Sa prestation ne restera pas dans les mémoires de l'escalade … mais elle restera à coup sûr dans les nôtres et sera l'occasion d'une franche rigolade ! C'est vraiment pas son sport l'escalade … Il est certain qu'avec son gabarit, ce genre d'exercice n'est pas des plus recommandés. Il est nettement trop lourd. Mais il l'a quand même fait et mérite nos plus chaleureux applaudissements. Il revient parmi nous en se frottant les mains, douloureuses, mais Kate lui tend les bras pour le réconforter. Le plus drôle est à venir car Javier s'est également inscrit et c'est lui qui est maintenant appelé. Il faut dire que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il en aurait entendu parler pendant une paire d'années ! Plus puissant que Rick au niveau des bras, il n'en n'est pas moins pénalisé par son poids, par la non- maîtrise du balancement du corps et ne parvient pas à finir le parcours. Je l'accueille tout de même à bras ouverts et le réconforte généreusement. D'autres vacanciers prennent la suite pendant que nous discutons de façon animée et buvons nos verres.

Puis Tina annonce que quelques moniteurs vont maintenant s'élancer. Le silence se fait et c'est ébahis que nous assistons à leurs différents prestations. Le spectacle est évidement à couper le souffle. Quelle différence ! Quelle rapidité d'exécution ! Que de styles différents entre eux aussi ! Certains sont tout en force, d'autres tout en rapidité mais avec un style plus heurté. C'est impressionnant. Tous finissent l'aller-retour et autant dire que le meilleur temps établit par le plus rapide des vacanciers est battu à plate couture : quasiment divisé par deux je crois. Tina demande si d'autres candidats souhaitent se présenter et c'est juste le moment que choisissent nos quatre français pour se faire entendre, enfin trois plus précisément. Ils arrivent en bousculant gentiment le public qui, debout, assiste depuis une bonne demi-heure aux différentes prestations, et en criant, en français, tout en portant Jessie ! L'un d'entre eux prend alors la parole pour dire qu'elle est candidate volontaire pour essayer, ce qui n'est manifestement pas le cas vu sa tête ! Tout en souriant, elle n'arrête pas de faire « Non » de la tête ! Finalement, poussée par ses copains, elle se place sous la poutre, au niveau du départ, lève les bras et dit :

- Vous voyez que je suis trop petite !

Et en effet, il lui manque au moins un mètre pour atteindre les prises. A ce moment, le barman sort de derrière son bar une caisse à bouteilles pour monter dessus. Mais il lui manque encore quelques centimètres. A ce moment, JP s'avance, lui parle, elle acquiesce : il entoure de ses bras son bassin, la soulève, elle s'accroche aux premières prises, il la lâche et au feu vert du « starter » elle s'élance. Elle démarre aussitôt dans un style que l'on n'a pas vu jusqu'à présent. Pour éviter le balancement inévitable du corps, elle remonte ses genoux le plus haut possible et cette astuce, alliée à une rapidité élevée d'enchaînements des mouvements, s'avère être une technique très efficace car elle a le style le plus fluide qu'on a vu jusque là. Grâce à cela, elle atteint la mi-parcours à une vitesse prodigieuse. Je n'en reviens pas et je ne suis pas la seule dans l'assistance. Elle enchaîne directement le retour et arrive à la deuxième place !

Ca n'a pas duré très longtemps, tout au plus trente secondes, mais elle est toute essoufflée. On l'applaudit tous et les hommes la félicitent faisant entendre leurs voix et en sifflant. Elle est aussi congratulée et chahutée par ses amis de France et les autres moniteurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle repasse prêt de notre table et Javier l'invite à se joindre à nous boire un verre, invitation qu'elle accepte volontiers.

On revient bien sûr sur les différentes prestations des moniteurs et sur sa performance au Bar. On est tous époustouflé par ce qu'on a vu. Elle s'esclaffe et explique que ses potes lui ont fait une blague en la forçant à « concourir » alors que ce n'est pas du tout son « truc » ce genre d'exhibition. Elle avait déjà testé ce parcours pour le fun mais pas en mode « vitesse ». Ce n'est pas sa « philosophie » de l'escalade. Elle envisage plus cette pratique pour son côté esthétique, la beauté de la gestuelle et pour le plaisir pur de grimper que pour la compétition, les lauriers, la gloire, la vitesse. Je comprends tout à fait ce qu'elle nous explique, ça coïncide bien avec le peu que je connais d'elle depuis qu'on la côtoie. Pour le reste, elle nous explique qu'il s'agit surtout d'une question de nombre d'heures d'entraînement et nous propose de visiter un soir le site d'entraînement des moniteurs, ce que nous acceptons avec curiosité. Puis elle change de sujet pour en venir au « menu » de la journée de demain.

- Pour changer, je vous propose de partir toute la journée sur un site où vous pourrez faire des voies de votre niveau sur deux ou trois longueurs. Je ne me fais pas d'inquiétude, vous êtes tous capables de le faire. Est-ce que ça vous plairait ?

On se regarde, on hésite un peu …

- Je peux vous laisser du temps pour en parler si vous voulez. J'aurais juste besoin d'une confirmation dès ce soir car je dois prévenir le Chef en cuisine pour le repas de demain midi.

Javier prend les choses en main :

- Bon je pense qu'on peut répondre dès maintenant, non ? dit-il en interrogeant du regard chacun d'entre nous. On a déjà fait pas mal d'aller-retour au Centre le midi pour pouvoir juger. Personnellement, ça me tente de passer une journée entière en falaise. Et toi Lanie ?

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien essayer.

- Kevin ?

- Ah ben moi y'a aucun problème, des voies plus longues, ça me tente !

- Rick ? Kate ?

Là, je m'inquiète un peu de leur réponse mais contre toute attente, ils acquiescent rapidement, l'un et l'autre, et Javier de conclure en se retournant vers Jessica :

- Eh bien c'est d'accord pour tout le monde on dirait ! Tu peux nous parler plus en détail ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Le départ est toujours à 9 h 00, le matériel je m'en charge, je réserve les repas et les boissons. Pour le midi, le Chef prépare en général des salades complètes, des charcuteries, du fromage, avec du pain et des fruits plus des encas pour les petites faims. Je vais stocker tout ça dans une glacière donc ce sera relativement frais le midi. Si certains ont des exigences alimentaires particulières, il faut me le signaler.

- Non, rien de particulier, c'est gentil, lui dis-je

- Très bien. Alors pour les boissons, je peux prendre des cannettes de sodas mais, désolée, pas de bières !

Rires et désespoir de nos trois complices …

- Je vous conseille de prévoir de l'eau en quantité suffisante car les sodas ne suffiront pas pour la journée entière. Vous prendrez vos sacs à dos avec un minimum d'affaires personnelles car il va falloir les transporter. Ce qui nous amène à la partie escalade. Je vais vous emmener dans un secteur où la paroi est plus haute, il faudra trois longueurs pour arriver en haut. Là, on sera sur une arête et on redescendra en rappel par une autre voie, puis on remontera ensuite sur une longueur pour redescendre le rappel final. C'est magnifique, vous aurez une très belle vue. La météo annonce une belle journée. Emportez des sweat au cas où il fasse frais le matin. Quelques longueurs supplémentaires seront possibles en fin de journée pour ceux qui auront encore la forme ! dit-elle en se tournant vers Kevin. Voilà, je crois qu'on a fait le tour. Des questions ?

On se regarde les uns les autres. Non, apparemment elle a fait le tour de tous les détails de l'organisation.

- Non, parfait, merci ! dit Rick

- Bien

Kate prend alors la parole :

- Je peux changer de sujet ? Voilà, je suis curieuse de savoir si, pour tes entraînements de triathlon, tu dois suivre une sorte de régime spécial ?

- Ah ! s'exclame Jessica, oui alors ! Notre coach se charge aussi de cet aspect-là. Il nous planifie des menus très équilibrés pour chaque jour et pour chaque repas. C'est assez pesant d'ailleurs. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait beaucoup de sport que l'on peut manger tout et n'importe quoi ! Il faut respecter les quantités et la variété des aliments pour un bon équilibre.

Kate sourit, elle semble amusée par ce que décrit notre charmante hôtesse.

- Et il y a des aliments qui te manquent, que tu ne peux pas manger du tout ?

- Ah oui, c'est sûr ! Les produits de la cuisine française, les bons plats français, les fromages, les charcuteries … Vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre compte car vous ne connaissez surement pas la diversité de notre cuisine, mais c'est fou le nombre de bon « petits plats » français qui existent. Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne faim !

- Quand je pense à tout le sport que tu fais et à ce que tu manges, Kate, dit Rick, ce n'est pas très équilibré !

Connaissant les habitudes alimentaires de Kate, on rit tous de bon cœur. On continue encore quelques minutes sur le même sujet puis Kate, toujours, demande à Jessica.

- Hier soir, après le spectacle, on a vu que Mick s'est un peu énervé après vous deux. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas aimé ?

- Ah ! dit-elle peu embarrassée, il n'a pas aimé les risques qu'on a pris en faisant des sauts parce qu'on n'était pas assurés du tout pendant le spectacle.

- Il faut reconnaître que vous avez pris de gros risques ! dit Rick

- Oui et non, explique-t-elle, on sait ce qu'on fait, les prises sont très grosses, il y avait plusieurs épaisseurs de crash-pad (les matelas) en bas du mur. Donc pour nous c'était assez sécurisé. Bon, lui, en tant que Directeur et responsable, il n'était pas du même avis, ça peut se comprendre.

- Et vous lui avez demandé ce qu'il a pensé du spectacle ? poursuit Kate

- Il a a-do-ré ! dit-elle fièrement. Il nous a même dit qu'il n'avait rien vu d'aussi beau ici et que ça lui avait donné la chair de poule. Sachant qu'il est plutôt avare de compliments … Il a vraiment aimé le côté artistique.

Puis on continue en parlant de choses et d'autres. Quelques minutes plus tard, son verre fini, elle nous quitte nous donnant rendez-vous demain matin.

**Rick**

L'heure du repas a sonné. Affamés, on se dirige tous vers le restaurant. Ce soir, on va prendre une table près des fenêtres donnant sur le Lac. Avec le soleil couchant, la vue y est merveilleuse et apaisante. Pendant tout le repas je regarde discrètement Kate. Vais-je enfin pouvoir lui parler ce soir ? Je remarque qu'elle suit assidûment des yeux Jessica pendant une partie du repas. Je trouve cela un peu étrange de sa part, mais son attitude ces derniers jours m'intrigue bien plus.

Le repas se déroule assez rapidement, animé par des débats sur les techniques comparées de Javier, Kevin et moi-même à la poutre. Nous évoquons brièvement la journée du lendemain : on se demande à quoi peut ressembler une ascension sur trois longueurs de trente mètres avec des relais … Pour passer à un sujet plus amusant, nous prenons notre dose quotidienne d'informations sur l'avancement du mariage de Kevin. Un vrai marathon … Puis, comme la veille, après le repas, avec Kate nous décidons de faire quelques pas sur la plage tandis que nos amis préfèrent rester à la soirée.

De retour au Centre, Kate ne semble pas vouloir rejoindre Lanie et Javier. Je lui propose donc de monter dans la chambre. Je lui laisse quelques instants pour se mettre à son aise et décide d'entamer la conversation par une diversion, tout en préparant les affaires du lendemain :

- Kate, as-tu remarqué le parallèle entre Jessica et toi ?

- Non, pas particulièrement, fait-elle avec une moue étonnée. De quoi tu veux parler ?

- Eh bien par exemple quand, à l'apéritif, elle nous a expliqué comme elle s'était fait reprocher par Mick, le Directeur, les risques pris pendant son spectacle, j'ai tout de suite eu l'impression de revivre ces instants au 12th où Gates, comme Montgomery précédemment, te fait des reproches lorsque c'est toi qui prend trop de risques sur une affaire.

Je finis ma phrase un sourire aux lèvres, lui adressant mon regard le plus charmeur qui soit. Elle comprend le message, se radoucit. Il me faut démarrer tranquille pour ne pas la faire rentrer dans sa coquille. Je continue mon approche par petites touches :

- De la même façon, outre le goût du risque, tu n'as pas remarqué comme elle et toi vous partagez le goût du sport ?

- Moui, c'est vrai, concède-t-elle après réflexion. Mais en tant que « prof » d'escalade et d'autres activités sportives, c'est normal qu'elle fasse beaucoup de sport. Quant à moi … il faut bien que je m'entretienne pour mon boulot.

- Parce que tu crois que si, demain, tu changeais de travail, tu arrêterais totalement toute activité physique ?

- Euh … Non, tu as raison, je crois que ça me manquerais trop, finit-elle par avouer en souriant.

- Tout comme elle ! Je pense que si demain elle n'est plus professeur d'escalade, elle continuera le triathlon, par exemple.

Bien, je sens que je suis sur la bonne voie encore un peu de patience et de finesse et on y est.

- Et puis toutes les deux vous avez aussi des activités professionnelles stressantes. Tu côtoies des criminels, tu leur cours après, tu leur tires dessus, tu te bats avec eux, tu passes des heures à établir des dossiers contre eux avec de multiples preuves en béton pour qu'ils restent en prison. Elle, elle doit encadrer des vacanciers qu'elle ne connait pas, dans des lieux qu'ils ne connaissent pas, pour des activités physiques qu'ils n'ont jamais pratiquées, et Dieu seul sait comment ils sont capables de réagir. C'est une sacrée responsabilité de veiller au bien-être de ses clients dans de telles activités. Cela me semble être une source de stress, même si elle ne le montre pas.

- Oui, c'est vrai, présenté comme ça !

Je choisis ce moment pour me « jeter à l'eau ». Je me rapproche d'elle, m'assoie juste à côté d'elle mais sans trop de proximité.

- Tout cela pour en venir au fait que je voudrais te parler de quelque chose ce soir. Depuis que l'on est en vacances ici, je te trouve, comment dire, assez tendue. Quand tu grimpes surtout. Même si parfois dans la journée tu as des moments de détente … tu n'es pas toi-même, et je voudrais qu'on en discute tous les deux. J'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive.

Je lui laisse un temps de réflexion puis je rajoute à tout hasard :

- Est-ce que j'en serais la cause ? Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me reprocher et dont tu n'oses pas me parler ?

Après quelques instants de silence, je l'entends me susurrer à mi-voix, comme embarrassée :

- Non, non.

J'insiste :

- Tu es sûre ? Il n'y a rien que j'ai pu dire ou faire qui a pu te blesser ?

- Non, me répond-elle presque gênée par la tournure de la conversation.

- Ecoute Kate, je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne chose que de nier l'évidence comme tu le fais actuellement. Après ce qui t'est arrivé au cimetière, je pense que tu aurais dû prendre des vacances après ta convalescence, pour te changer les idées. On aurait pu partir une semaine ensemble dans les Hamptons par exemple. Ou bien aller visiter Paris en amoureux comme tu en rêves tant, pourquoi pas ? Rien ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir !

Comme elle ne dit rien, je continue sur mon élan, déterminé à aller au bout de ce que j'ai à lui dire :

- Je trouve que tu as repris le travail trop tôt. Tu n'étais pas prête pour le terrain. Depuis cette fusillade, je te sens différente. La preuve c'est que lors de l'affaire du « sniper », tu as craqué nerveusement. Ce que tu as vécu t'a atteinte durement dans ta chair et au plus profond de toi même. Tu ne peux pas juste l'effacer d'un coup de chiffon. Je le ressens et je ne dois pas être le seul de l'équipe. Il faut que tu le sache.

Je marque un temps d'arrêt et reprend :

- Parle-moi Kate. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Mais rien, ça va.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'en ouvrir auprès de moi ?

- Ecoute, on en a déjà parlé. Tu sais que j'ai consulté quelqu'un après ce qui c'est passé, c'est la procédure d'ailleurs. Ca m'a aidé. Beaucoup même. Mais … tout n'est pas réglé, ce genre de travail prend du temps et il me faut encore du temps.

Elle semble chercher ses mots. Pour me rassurer, elle rajoute :

- Je vais bien. Ce n'est qu'un peu de fatigue.

- Non, Kate. Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi. Ce n'est pas juste un peu de fatigue qui passe avec un week-end de repos. C'est une fatigue nerveuse intense qui vient se rajouter à un stress post-traumatique important. Et tu n'arrives pas à surmonter tout ça, Kate, je le vois.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle se braque si ça continue elle ne va plus vouloir me parler.

…

- Oui, tu as raison. C'est vrai que je me suis sentie fatiguée nerveusement après ce dossier du « sniper ». Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se ressente autant ici. Je pensais avoir évacué ça, que c'était du passé. Excuse-moi, Rick.

Là du coup c'est moi qui reste sans voix …

- Mais pourquoi t'excuser ? Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'être à bout de nerfs après ce que tu as vécu en si peu de temps, voyons. Ecoute, si tu es fatiguée, on peut toujours contacter Jessica et annuler pour nous deux pour demain. On reste ici, tranquilles, farniente au bord du Lac, transat et baignade. On peut même finir la semaine sur le mode décontracté, arrêter l'escalade, si ça ne te tente pas plus que cela. Tu te reposeras. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Même si c'est un programme de rêve, je vais suivre l'équipe et partir à la journée. C'est ce qui est prévu et, si on annule, ils vont se poser bien trop de questions.

- Tu es sûre ? Bon, c'est comme tu veux. Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à finir les sacs pour demain. On mettra les gourdes au dernier moment.

Cette conversation finit en donc « queue de poisson » avec des demi-explications. Cela me laisse un goût d'inachevé. Certes, elle a reconnu l'évidence : la fatigue nerveuse et le fait que tout n'est pas réglé mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle l'a fait pour en finir avec un sujet sensible.

Les sacs sont vite bouclés, les affaires sont prêtes. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que la nuit soit réparatrice. Une fois couchés, Kate me tourne le dos, je me blotti contre elle, passant un bras sous sa tête et l'enlaçant de l'autre, pour qu'elle sente que je suis là pour la protéger. Je lui dépose un tendre baiser dans le cou et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

- Bonne nuit Kate.

- Bonne nuit, me répond-elle déjà lointaine.

**Alors il vous a plu ce chapitre ? Dans le prochain, il va y avoir de l'action !**


	5. Chapter 5 Mardi

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu ce chapitre, ceci est une « Seconde mouture » J'ai apporté quelques modifications à la fin : scène de la douche, du Bar et de la plage.**_

_**Merci par avance à ceux qui laissent un commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir. Bonne lecture.**_

**Une semaine de vacances**

**Chapitre 5 - Mardi**

**Matin**

**Rick**

Kate a passé une mauvaise nuit, très agitée elle n'a vraiment pas l'air très détendue ce matin. Ses traits sont affreusement tirés, ses cernes sont marqués. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit à cause de notre brève discussion de la veille au soir. Depuis le réveil, c'est à peine si on a réussi à échanger quelques banalités. Je me sens coupable de l'avoir poussée dans ses retranchements, maintenant elle est sur la défensive. C'est sur ces réflexions que nous descendons prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Une fois tous réunis à l'Accueil, Jessica demande deux volontaires pour charger la glacière à l'arrière du pick-up : Espo et moi nous en chargeons pendant qu'elle s'occupe du matériel. Les caisses arrimées, nous partons. L'action de la journée va peut-être faire baisser la tension et améliorer les choses. Le chemin est très différent des jours précédents et nous guettons tous l'apparition du lieu d'escalade.

Arrivés au parking, où Jessie semble se garer au millimètre dans un emplacement déterminé, on découvre l'aspect du « menu » du jour : oouuh, c'est une sacrée montagne ! Pour les amateurs que nous sommes, je dirais qu'elle est déjà bien assez grande ! Je jette un coup d'œil à Kate, discrètement : elle ne saute pas de joie à la vue de l'objectif du jour. On se regarde les uns les autres et il est facile de se rendre compte que chacun est impressionné. Jessie nous donne des explications générales sur la journée mais ne dévoile rien de précis sur le parcours :

- Vous prenez vos sacs à dos et vous vous répartissez les vivres de course qui se trouvent dans ce sac. Arrivés au pied de la voie, on s'équipe, on laisse une partie des affaires, ça ne craint rien, et on grimpe. On mangera ici à notre retour.

- Quand ? demande Javier

- Je ne peux pas donner d'heure, cela va dépendre de la vitesse à laquelle vous allez progresser. Le plus long dans ce genre d'ascension ce sont les manœuvres de cordes. Plus il y a de cordées, plus il y a de manœuvres, plus c'est long. Et à ce sujet, j'ai une question pour toi Kevin : comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

Intrigués, on est plusieurs à avoir le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ca va, la forme. J'ai bien dormi, bien déjeuné, pas de courbatures, tout va bien. Pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que ça te dit de monter en tête, comme moi ? Vu d'ici, la paroi peut te paraître impressionnante c'est parce qu'elle est plus haute qu'hier. Mais en fait, l'inclinaison est moindre qu'hier. Les voies sont plus faciles à grimper mais plus longues ce qui en fait la difficulté. Vu comme tu as grimpé jusqu'à présent, je ne m'inquiète pas du tout pour toi. Mais c'est toi qui décide. Si tu le sens pas, te force pas.

On est tous assez étonnés par la proposition qui vient d'être faite à Kevin il réfléchit rapidement et répond :

- OK, ça marche ! Je veux bien essayer.

- Yo, bro ! ne peut s'empêcher de s'exclamer Javi, manifestement épaté par son pote.

- Parfait ! continue-t-elle ravie, dans ce cas, on ne fait que deux cordées de trois au lieu de trois cordées de deux, tu vois !

- Non, je ne vois pas trop à vrai dire …

- Fais-moi confiance, je vais t'expliquer tout ça en chemin et dans la voie ça passera « _comme une lettre à la poste_ » (en français).

Jessie sort du coffre à matériel deux énormes cordes, parfaitement enroulées, qu'elle glisse dans son grand sac à dos qu'elle referme soigneusement. Puis elle sort encore deux cordes identiques qu'elle fixe de part et d'autre à l'extérieur du sac à dos. Quel harnachement !

- Des volontaires pour porter le matériel ? demande Jessie

On se regarde, Javier s'avance timidement et se propose.

- Ah Javier, tu verrais ta tête ! s'esclaffe-t-elle. Oh oh oh, tu as une vraie mine de chien battu. Trop fort. Je fais le même truc avec des clients français, je me prends direct une plainte ! Ahahahah ! Rassurez-vous, en tant que client, vous ne portez que vos affaires, je me charge du matos !

Tout le monde a très bien pris la note d'humour de notre monitrice. Jessie est de fort bonne humeur, elle a déjà détendu l'atmosphère, même Kate a souri en voyant la mine de Javier, je crois que la journée s'annonce sous les meilleurs auspices vu que, par ailleurs, la météo s'annonce très favorable. Jessica, toujours en train de rire de sa blague, referme le pick-up, charge son énorme sac à dos sur ses épaules et lance le signal du départ. C'est assez drôle de la voir marcher, de dos. Tout son corps disparaît derrière son énorme sac. En chemin, elle se rapproche de Kevin et commence à lui expliquer comment va s'organiser l'escalade. Du coup, les conversations cessent et on l'écoute tous, impatients et curieux d'en savoir plus.

- Les cordes dans mon sac sont des cordes de rappel. Elles mesurent 80 mètres. On s'encorde à trois sur chacune d'elle : un à chaque extrémité et un au milieu. Celui du milieu, c'est le grimpeur de tête, donc toi et moi. Je grimperai en premier en posant les dégaines et en passant les deux brins de la corde dans chaque dégaine. Compris ?

- Oui, fait Kevin qui suit très attentivement.

- Une fois arrivée au relais, trois trucs à faire dans cet ordre : 1/ j'annonce « relais ! », 2/ je m'assure par un nœud au relais et je l'annonce, 3/ j'installe le brin de corde du premier à monter sur un deuxième point de relais, je tire sur la corde jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tendue, je la passe dans mon « huit » et j'annonce « prêt ! ». Tu me suis ?

- Je te suis, confirme toujours Kevin

- Pendant que mon premier « second » monte, je l'assure par en haut donc je vais tirer sur sa corde et j'en fais un tas au relais si c'est assez large sinon je la laisse pendre dans la pente s'il n'y a pas la place. Quand il arrive au relais, il s'assure par un nœud au relais et … il s'assoit, boit un coup, admire le paysage ! Je renouvelle la manœuvre avec le second grimpeur : passer sa corde dans un troisième point de relais, un point par grimpeur, c'est important Kevin, tendre la corde, la passer dans mon « huit » et annoncer « prêt ! ». Tu es toujours avec moi Kevin ?

- Euh oui, je crois que j'ai tout en tête.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te lâcher dans la nature comme ça ! J'ai droit à des pertes, mais pas trop !

Là, on se regarde tous, on n'a pas bien suivi … elle, elle est pliée de rire, enfin pas trop pliée, vu le poids de son sac, elle a plutôt intérêt à rester bien droite !

- Oh ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas comme ça aux States ! Javier, tu as fait l'armée ?

- Euh oui, répond-il timoré ne sachant trop où elle veut l'emmener

- Bon, eh bien à l'US Army vous avez bien droit à un pourcentage de perte pendant les formations, non ?

Là pour le coup c'est Javier qui est perdu et qui ne sait plus quoi répondre.

- Non, vous n'avez pas le droit à des pertes. Parce que nous, en France, c'est bien connu, dans l'armée ils ont le droit à 5 à 7 % de pertes des effectifs pendant la formation. Donc là, vous n'êtes que cinq, je dirais que je peux éventuellement en perdre un aujourd'hui parce que jusqu'à présent j'ai des bonnes stats avant vous.

Ca y est on a enfin compris la « joke ». Décidément, elle est très en forme Jessie aujourd'hui.

- Bon, revenons à l'escalade. Tu as des questions Kevin ?

- Non, pas tout de suite.

- D'accord, eh bien moi j'en ai une : comment tu reconnais les deux brins de ta corde ?

- …

- Imagines : tu es au relais, assuré, tu ravales une corde, tu crois assurer ton second mais c'est celui qui est sur l'autre corde qui part !

- …

Grand blanc de la part de Kevin. Sourire de Jessie évidemment.

- Eh bien, fort heureusement, les deux brins ne sont pas de la même couleur ! Ne m'annonce pas que tu ne vois pas les couleurs Kevin parce que là, on est cuits !

Rire général.

- Avant de t'élancer il faut que tu saches qui va partir en second et la couleur de son brin de corde. OK ? Bon, là ça fait beaucoup d'informations. On va grimper ensemble, on se retrouvera aux relais donc « no problemo ».

Avec toutes ces explications, on n'a pas vu le chemin passer et on est déjà au pied de la voie. On pose nos sacs, on en sort le matériel pendant qu'elle extrait les deux cordes de son sac. Elle les installe dans l'herbe, à deux ou trois mètres l'une de l'autre.

- C'est la troisième journée d'escalade et la fatigue musculaire s'accumule. C'est souvent le troisième jour que les pépins physiques surviennent, comme au ski. Donc, on va s'échauffer avant de s'équiper et de démarrer. Vous faites comme moi, des mouvements lents : allez !

Les poignets puis les coudes, les épaules, le cou, les chevilles, les genoux on doit faire des « ronds » avec chaque articulation, à gauche puis à droite. Maintenant c'est le tour des assouplissements, le dos, les jambes, le « grand écart » … Kevin et Lanie, ainsi que Kate sont bien plus souples que Javi et moi ! Ouf ! Fin des échauffements, elle passe à la répartition des cordées, pendant que l'on s'équipe : chaussons, baudriers, casques.

- Aujourd'hui, je vous propose de faire une cordée de filles et une cordée de gars, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez les filles ? On va leur montrer comment grimper, OK ?

Tout le monde a le sourire aux lèvres. Elle est vraiment marrante, cette frenchie : je n'ai encore jamais vécu de situation où quelqu'un s'adresse à Kate et Lanie de la sorte, avec un tel naturel. Mais là, ça passe très bien.

- Moi je suis d'accord, répond directement Lanie, enjouée.

- Eh bien je vous suis toutes les deux alors, enchaîne Kate.

- Parfait ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'marrer ! s'enflamme Jessie, décidément intenable aujourd'hui.

- Ben et nous alors, on n'a pas notre mot à dire ? s'étonne faussement Javi'

- Non. Les équipes sont faites, bébé ! lui réponds Lanie du tac au tac.

L'ambiance monte on dirait, elles sont toutes déchaînées nos « girls ».

- Tout le monde est équipé, très bien. Avant de partir je vous montre sur cette dégaine un nouveau nœud, très important. Vous devrez tous l'utiliser pour vous assurer dès votre arrivée à chaque relais.

Elle nous montre la manip' et nous la fait répéter plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'on soit au point.

- Je vous conseille d'emporter les vivres de course sur vous et de réduire le nombre de sac à dos. Vous pouvez vous arranger entre vous ?

- Oui, on s'en occupe.

- Très bien. On va s'encorder. Mesdames, notre corde est ici, voici les deux bouts pour vous encorder, vous pouvez commencer.

Elle se tourne vers nous et nous dirige vers la deuxième corde à terre.

- Messieurs, à vous ! Rick et Javier, vous vous encordez chacun sur un bout, comme d'habitude. Kevin, comme je te l'ai expliqué, tu t'encordes au milieu. Allez-y et vérifiez que vous êtes bien encordés avant de partir !

Elle s'encorde et je remarque qu'elle est toujours en chaussures de jogging.

- Jessie, tu vas grimper en jogging aujourd'hui ? lui dis-je

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Oh ! c'est juste que je me demandais quand tu mettais des chaussons.

- Ah, les chaussons, je les mets dans ma chambre !

Décidément, c'est un festival aujourd'hui !

- Non, sérieusement, je les garde pour les voies difficiles et les parois.

- Tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment te voir grimper dans une voie à ton niveau un jour.

- C'est vrai ? Eh bien, on peut s'arranger ça si ça vous dit.

Devant les réactions empressées de chacun, elle semble ravie et nous promet de mettre ça au point d'ici la fin de la semaine.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? Bien. Vous pouvez regrouper les affaires que vous laissez ici. Alors, sur ma cordée, qui va partir en second ?

- Moi, dit Lanie après avoir consulté Kate.

- Très bien. Kevin, qui part en second après toi ?

On s'arrange tous les trois et finalement l'ordre défini est Javier en second et moi en dernier.

- OK, donc Lanie et Kate, à chaque dégaine, vous enlevez votre brin de corde, c'est tout. Compris ?

Elle attend que chacune acquiesce.

- Ensuite Kevin, tu t'assures avec les deux brins de ta corde sur les dégaines en place. Javier tu enlève ta corde de chaque dégaine, et toi Rick tu enlèves ta corde puis tu récupère chaque dégaine. Compris tous ?

- OK, disent Javier et Kevin

- Euh, oui, oui ! lui dis-je, moyennement sûr de moi

- Tu les mets sur ces arceaux de ton baudrier, Rick. Penses-y, c'est super important de récupérer tout le matériel dans la voie.

- Oui, d'accord, ne t'inquiètes pas, lui assurais-je.

- Bon, Lanie tu m'assures ?

- OK, je suis prête, dit Lanie

- Je pars. Surtout, pour chacun, pensez à commencer doucement. N'oubliez jamais : on ne fait pas la course, on est là pour le plaisir !

Comme à son habitude, Jessie s'élance dans la voie et progresse avec une aisance … féline. Elle pose les dégaines, tire les brins de cordes et enchaîne les mouvements avec un style et une esthétique très agréables et on regarde tous sa progression en silence. Elle disparaît de notre vue, on l'entend annoncer qu'elle est au relais, que c'est au tour de Lanie de grimper.

**Lanie**

Bien, je vérifie tout une dernière fois avant me lancer dans cette nouvelle aventure. C'est bon ! Je peux y aller. Eh bien, si on m'avait dit que je ferais de l'escalade pendant les vacances, je n'y aurais pas cru ! Après quelques minutes, je me rends compte que c'est assez facile et ça me rassure. Il faut bien penser à enlever ma corde des dégaines mais comme, si je ne le fais pas, je ne peux pas grimper plus haut puisque la corde me tire vers le bas … ça devient rapidement un réflexe. Je suis tellement concentrée que j'arrive en vue de Jessie sans avoir vu le temps passer. Je prends place à côté d'elle et fais immédiatement le nœud d'assurage expliqué sur le point de relais qu'elle m'indique. C'est super, je n'y connaissais rien en escalade, mais elle explique tellement bien et avec une telle simplicité que je m'y suis mise en peu de temps et je trouve déjà toutes ces manœuvres très naturelles. Une fois assurée, je prends le temps de regarder où je suis. C'est une sorte de plateforme où il y aura assurément de la place pour tous. On y a une vue surplombante sur toute la première partie de la voie : c'est déjà impressionnant ! Elle me demande si tout s'est bien passé, on échange quelques phrases et toute à mon observation je ne me rends pas compte que Kate est déjà partie. Jessie gère l'assurage de Kate et je me laisse aller à la contemplation du paysage.

**Kate**

Manifestement, aujourd'hui c'est un long parcours qui nous attend. Il va falloir que je me montre à la hauteur : je sais que ça va être dur parce que je n'ai vraiment pas les yeux en face des trous. Je n'ai quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, je crois que c'est à cause de cette discussion d'hier soir avec Rick : ça m'a travaillée toute la nuit. J'aurais dû être plus franche avec lui. Je sais qu'il ne veut que mon bonheur et son instinct ne lui a pas fait défaut. Mais même avec lui, je n'arrive pas à me départir de cet aspect de ma personnalité. Je n'arrive pas à m'ouvrir, je n'arrive pas à lui faire des confidences très intimes sur mes faiblesses. C'est la première fois, depuis que nous sommes ensemble, que de telles tensions voient le jour et ça me perturbe car c'est comme ça que j'ai perdu les autres et lui je n'ai pas envie de le perdre. Non, je ne le laisserai pas me fuir à cause de mon « côté obscur ».

Ce matin, j'ai eu beau boire plusieurs cafés, ça n'a pas suffit à me mettre d'aplomb. Le café ne règle pas tous les problèmes … Bref, ce n'est pas le moment que je me mette à penser à tout ça. Reste concentrée, Kate ! Sur cette première longueur, je m'échauffe, progresse lentement mais sûrement et arrive finalement au relais. Jusque là, tout va bien.

**Lanie**

Une fois Kate arrivée et assurée, Jessie nous annonce :

- On est sur le versant Est ce matin, les filles, donc on va grimper au soleil ! C'est super, non ? On va être au chaud et on va bronzer !

Son enthousiasme et son naturel m'épatent. Un rien la satisfait là où il nous en faut tant. A New-York, qui se soucie d'être à l'Est et de profiter du soleil le matin ? Kevin est en train de grimper en tête maintenant, une grande première ! J'ai hâte de le voir arriver et de lui parler. Pendant son ascension, Jessica anime la conversation sur le mode « discussion entre filles ». Très plaisant !

**Kevin**

Bien, à moi maintenant. Bon, c'est vrai que je pète la forme ce matin mais, à vrai dire, je me demande si je suis à la hauteur du challenge. Grimper en premier, c'est quand même totalement différent. Je me sens moins détendu et choisi donc de grimper de façon plus posée. Comme annoncé par Jessica, la première longueur est moins difficile, j'enchaîne donc les mouvements facilement et progresse régulièrement. Je m'habitue assez vite aux manœuvres d'assurage des cordes dans les dégaines. La confiance vient et je suis déjà en vue du relais ! Je vois Jessie suivre attentivement les derniers mètres de ma progression d'en haut : elle ne me dit rien mais elle sourit et ça doit être plutôt bon signe. Ca y est, je suis au relais ! Woaah, je m'étonne moi-même ! Jessica me montre l'endroit sur lequel m'assurer : je fais le nœud, j'annonce aux gars que je suis arrivé, puis sur le second point de relais, je passe la corde de Javier, mon second.

- Alors Kevin, ça c'est bien passé ? me demande Lanie

- Oui, super ! J'ai commencé en douceur pour la première longueur en tête, mais ça m'a vraiment plus !

- C'est bien, Kevin, me dit Jessie. Je vois que tu as bien retenu les manœuvres d'assurage. Bonne autonomie, tu comprends vite. Je te laisse faire pour la suite ! Un vrai pro !

Je commence la manœuvre d'assurage de Javier : pour lui aussi, cette longueur ne présente pas de difficulté car il nous rejoint peu de temps après.

- Yo bro ! Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de grimper en premier ? me demande t-il.

- C'était waooh ! Génial !

On échange alors nos impressions sur la première longueur de cette journée continue, aussi excités l'un que l'autre par le challenge.

- Ouh Ouh, Kevin ! m'interpelle Jessie, tu n'oublies pas quelqu'un ?

Bon sang, tout à ma conversation avec mon pote, j'en oubliais de m'occuper de Rick ! Je prends son brin de corde, avale tout le mou et lui annonce que je suis prêt. Ouf ! Ca y est, il monte.

- Désolé, dis-je tout penaud à Jessie, tout en restant bien concentré sur l'assurage.

- Oh mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça, dit-elle en riant, c'est à Rick quand il sera là !

Autant dire que je ne suis pas pressé de le voir arriver … J'espère qu'il n'a pas remarqué le délai d'attente. Son ascension est plus lente et il marque des temps d'arrêt. Sans doute parce qu'il doit récupérer les dégaines et les ranger. Bientôt, on entend des cliquetis et on voit finalement son casque apparaître en contrebas. On l'encourage tous pour les derniers mètres.S

**Rick**

Ouuuuh ! Ca y est, pas mécontent d'en avoir fini avec la première longueur. C'est en effet moins dur à grimper que les jours précédents mais entre les manœuvres de cordes et la récupération des dégaines, je passe toujours autant de temps dans la voie ! Avant tout, je m'assure.

- Alors Rick, ça a été toutes ces manœuvres ?

- Oui, oui, très bien. Je n'ai rien perdu, lui dis-je avec le sourire

- Parfait, alors tu vas te rapprocher de moi et je vais récupérer les dégaines pour la longueur suivante.

Les deux cordées sont au complet sur le premier relais : heureusement qu'il est très grand ! Comme Jessica nous l'explique, ce ne sera pas le cas partout.

- Alors, ça vous a plu ? Oui ? Parfait ! Juste une minute pour vous expliquer que l'on n'aura pas la place de tenir à six sur tous les relais. Dans ces cas-là, je partirais dans la longueur suivante, sans attendre la seconde cordée. Par exemple, s'il n'y a que quatre places, dès que tu seras arrivé Kevin, je partirais pour que vous ne soyez plus que trois. Et dès que je serais arrivée au relais suivant, Kate ou toi Lanie, il faudra partir. Autre chose : Kevin, tu peux monter juste après la dernière fille sans attendre qu'elle soit en haut puisque tu grimpes en tête. Donc tu attends qu'elle ait libéré disons trois à quatre dégaines et tu y vas, OK ?

- Compris !

Pendant ces explications, elle s'est détachée et préparée pour la deuxième longueur où elle est assurée par Kate. Je profite de ce qu'elle soit occupée par l'assurage pour l'observer de temps à autre. Y'a pas à dire, pour cacher des trucs, elle s'y entend. Elle reste hermétique comme une boîte. On a juste eu l'occasion d'échanger un regard : c'est pire qu'au 12th ! Bref, le moment est à l'action. Il nous faut tous rester concentrés sur les manœuvres de cordes. Jessica arrivée au deuxième relais, Kate s'élance à son tour : elle avance bien, ça me rassure. Elle a maintenant fini son passage et Lanie en est déjà à la quatrième dégaine, Kevin peut partir. On a convenu que je prends sa suite et Javier récupèrera le matériel. Cette longueur s'avère être du même niveau que la première, par contre, on commence à prendre sérieusement de la hauteur au niveau du deuxième relais. Une fois arrivé, je m'approche donc de Kate pour essayer de parler un peu avec elle sur ce qu'elle éprouve … mais l'exiguïté de l'endroit ne le permet pas. On en reste donc aux banalités sur l'escalade et le panorama.

**Javier**

Cette longueur ne semble pas plus difficile que la première mais je n'avance pas très vite avec toutes ces manip' de cordes et de dégaines : j'ai déjà failli en oublier une et faire tomber l'autre. Il me faut le temps de trouver mes marques dans ce nouveau rôle de « dernier ». J'ai l'impression de ne pas être très très doué, mais bon, il faut que je me donne du temps, c'est la première fois que je grimpe de cette façon. Pourtant à l'armée je me débrouillais plutôt bien ? Je vois enfin le deuxième relais : les autres sont tous là et m'encouragent ou me chambrent, c'est selon. C'est noté, ils verront bien à la prochaine longueur ! Allez, plus que quelques mètres et ça y est, j'en ai fini ! Et j'ai tout rapporté !

**Lanie**

Jessie, que j'assure, toujours aussi à l'aise dans ses jogging, est partie dans la longueur suivante et a disparu au bout de six pitons. Au relais, les discussions vont bon train. On commente le paysage, nos efforts, nos exploits et on se chambre, enfin surtout les gars ! Bref il y a une bonne ambiance. J'ai remarqué que Kate est assez discrète ce matin et surtout que son visage, très évocateur, se passe de tout commentaire : encore une nuit sans un bon sommeil et sûrement pas pour les bonnes raisons quand on est un jeune couple en vacances ! Bon sang, mais quand chassera-t-elle ses mauvais démons pour vivre enfin sa vie ! Ma corde se tend, c'est déjà à moi de grimper. Je trouve cette troisième longueur un peu plus éprouvante, sans doute est-ce la fatigue qui s'accumule. Mes mains délicates me font déjà mal, les muscles sont mis à rudes épreuves, mais encore plus ce sont les pulpes des doigts qui sont très abîmées. Pas très étonnant pour des mains qui passent une grande partie de leurs journées protégées par des gants et, le reste du temps, qui sont abondamment nettoyées puis soignées par des crèmes nutritives ! C'était à prévoir … et il me faudra boire à ce relais ! Néanmoins, j'arrive sans encombres au relais suivant qui, oh surprise, s'avère être un sommet ! Eh oui je me retrouve assise à côté de Jessica sur le « toit » de cette voie et c'est très impressionnant, il n'y a plus rien à gravir ! Je regarde tout autour de nous : panorama sur 360°. Epoustouflant !

**Kate**

Dès le départ, je sens que le bout de mes doigts est douloureux, comme à vif. Et mes bras, mes bras ! Comme ils sont courbatus, surtout les avant-bras ! Je progresse par à-coups, lentement. Ca me semble difficile, de plus en plus difficile à mesure que je m'élève. J'ai l'impression de mettre un temps fou pour avancer. Au trois-quarts de la voie, j'hésite sur le « chemin » à emprunter. Ca doit faire cinq bonnes minutes que je suis au même endroit. Ma jambe gauche commence à trembloter, c'est curieux, ça ne fait pas mal mais c'est totalement incontrôlable. J'essaye de la bouger pourtant mais rien n'y fait. Elle tremble de façon déraisonnée. Je suis presqu'a bout de souffle alors que je suis sur place, sans rien faire. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Mes doigts me font de plus en mal, je ne sens plus mes avant-bras, ils sont tétanisés ! Et j'ai très mal au coude droit ! J'ai beau regarder tout autour de moi, je ne vois rien, pas de prises, pas d'endroit pour me reposer, pas d'échappatoire. Y'a pas une put… de prise dans ce passage qui me permettrais de m'en sortir ! M.… !

Je m'énerve de plus en plus … Tout commence à s'embrouiller dans ma tête. Je vois un peu flou … C'est la panique. Pourquoi j'ai de l'eau dans les yeux ? Je n'entends plus rien qu'un sourd bourdonnement dans mes oreilles et mon cœur qui cogne, qui cogne de plus en plus vite, à tout rompre … Aaaah, ça me fait mal dans la poitrine et mes cicatrices qui choisissent ce moment précis pour se réveiller et rajouter à mes douleurs. J'ai une boule au fond de la gorge, j'ai mal aux tempes, je, je … je n'en peux plus !

**Jessie**

Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai bien l'impression que Kate a un souci. Sa corde n'avançait déjà pas très régulièrement et ça fait un bon moment qu'elle n'avance plus du tout. Je ne la vois pas arriver et elle ne répond pas quand je l'appelle. Kevin va bientôt l'avoir doublée. Bon, je vais aller voir : Lanie va se charger de l'assurer. Une fois les manipulations de corde faites, j'entame la descente, peu risquée dans ce secteur. Au bout de sept ou huit mètres, j'aperçois Kate, bloquée en pleine paroi. Je l'appelle, elle semble presque effrayée de me voir et n'a pas la tête des bons jours.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kate ?

- J'ai les jambes qui tremblent et j'ai les avant-bras tout durs ! Je n'arrive plus à grimper.

Sa voix est différente, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est à la limite des pleurs … Je prends ces bras et les masse un peu.

- Je vois ce que c'est. Assieds-toi dans ton baudrier, Lanie t'assure. Laisse pendre tes bras. Prends quelques profondes inspirations. Ca va t'oxygéner et te reposer.

Je lui laisse une bonne minute pour se remettre.

- Ca va aller Kate ? je lui demande le plus délicatement possible. Ecoutes, si tu as le moindre problème, il faut m'en parler. Tu as le vertige d'habitude ?

- Non.

- Et aujourd'hui ?

- Un peu.

- Ecoute, une fois au sommet, tu vas récupérer en attendant que les gars arrivent. La longueur suivante se fait en désescalade, elle est plus facile mais si tu as le moindre souci, tu m'appelles, compris ? Tu n'hésites pas surtout.

Je la prends par les bras et la regarde dans les yeux pour montrer que j'insiste bien.

- D'accord.

J'entends Kevin arriver en dessous de nous.

- Je crois que Kevin arrive, il faut qu'on y aille. Ca va aller ?

- Oui, je crois.

- Je te conseille de boire un bon coup là-haut et de manger une barre de céréales. On va y aller doucement, je vais dire à Kevin de s'arrêter.

Elle acquiesce. On fini cette longueur côte à côte, je lui indique les prises et elle fait ce que je lui dis mais le cœur n'y est pas. Etrange, je n'aurai pas cru, en début de semaine, que ce serait elle, dans ce groupe, qui craquerait. Peu après, je vois Lanie qui doit s'inquiéter pour son amie.

**Lanie**

Ca fait maintenant un bon moment que Jessie est partie. La corde de Kate est enfin en progression, c'est bon signe. Je me penche un peu et je l'aperçois arriver quelques mètres plus bas. Ouh ! que ses traits sont tendus ! Elle donne l'impression d'en finir avec un marathon … Jessie, qui la précède, lui fait signe de monter à nos côtés mais quand elle voit que c'est un sommet, elle semble décontenancée et demande de rester en contrebas. Jessie n'insiste pas, elle l'assure et lance tout de suite la conversation, gentiment, tout en fouillant son sac :

- Allez les filles, on se tasse un peu pour faire de la place aux gars. Alors, comment vous trouvez votre premier sommet ? C'est pas top comme vue ? Et avec le soleil, le ciel bleu et l'air pur. Que demander de plus ?

- C'est vraiment superbe, Jessie, merci ! lui dis-je.

- Oui, c'est beau, dit Kate de son côté de façon fort peu convaincante, on dirait même qu'elle frissonne. Elle doit vraiment stresser pour être comme ça. Ca m'inquiète.

Jessie lui tend la gourde et une barre de céréales.

- Merci.

- Tu veux un sweat, Kate ?

- Non, merci, ça va aller.

- Ecoute, girl, je le vois bien que ça ne va pas fort alors si tu en parlais, hein ?

- C'est juste un peu de vertige, je crois.

- Mouais, lui dis-je peu convaincue, mange cette barre et bois, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal.

J'ai à peine fini ma phrase, que Kevin est déjà là ! Eh bien, quel grimpeur il est devenu en quelques jours ! Au contraire de Kate, il est toujours frais et dispo et le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne reste plus que Javi et Rick.

**Rick**

Aujourd'hui on grimpe entouré de toutes parts par le vide, dessous, dessus, à gauche, à droite, où que l'on regarde, c'est le vide sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres et il n'y a que les cordes pour nous rattacher à la montagne. L'atmosphère de cette journée en est totalement différente. On comprend mieux les précautions prises par Jessie en nous apprenant les différentes manœuvres de corde. C'est à la fois grisant, il n'y a qu'à regarder Kevin grimper comme un cabri, et un rien stressant. C'est bête, pensais-je, puisque je suis en permanence attaché, il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur. Comme je peux avoir mal au bout des doigts ! Ils sont en feu, râpés par les contacts répétés avec cette roche usante. Mes pauvres mains d'écrivain ne sont pas habituées à de tels traitements ! Et que dire de mes épaules, malmenées par toutes ces manœuvres de cordes ! Heureusement, cette longueur est vite passée et me voilà arrivé au troisième relais où je rejoins toute l'équipe.

On est au sommet ! C'est une splendeur, quelle vue, quel panorama ! Ouh la la ! par contre en voilà une qui ne semble pas goûter le paysage à sa juste valeur : Kate ! Elle est légèrement à l'écart des autres, en contrebas. Je décide de m'asseoir près d'elle et de profiter de l'exiguïté des lieux pour me serrer.

- Kate ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, on dirait que tu es gelée ?

- Oh, juste un peu froid, depuis le temps qu'on vous attend ! essaye-t-elle vainement de plaisanter, mais c'est un essai non concluant. Je rentre néanmoins dans l'échange.

- Eh oui, tu sais, Javier et moi, on est un peu plus lourds à déplacer ! Il nous faut plus de temps que vous, Mesdames ! Montre-moi tes mains, les miennes me font un mal de chien. Pas toi ?

Elle ne répond pas, je lui prends doucement les mains et remarque qu'elles sont dans le même état que les miennes. Je passe mon bras dans son dos et le lui frotte vigoureusement pour la réchauffer et la réconforter. Damned ! A ce stade, on ne peut plus vraiment faire demi-tour. Il va bien falloir qu'elle tienne coûte que coûte jusqu'au bout quelque soit le programme.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, comme on dit chez nous : ici, c'est plein gaz ! On dit ça quand la voie est aérienne.

Elle nous laisse apprécier le paysage à sa juste valeur en nous indiquant quelques repères géographiques.

- Au programme maintenant, je vous conseille de boire et de vous restaurer, la route est encore longue. A venir : une longueur très facile en désescalade, comme ce que l'on a fait sur les blocs le premier jour. On va redescendre sans être assurés au descendeur, ce qui ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez vous détacher ! La longueur suivante se situe en face de nous et nous amènera sur ce second sommet.

Après que Jessie se soit entretenue en aparté avec Kevin, manifestement pour des explications techniques sur les cordes, on l'entend annoncer :

- Vous êtes prêtes les filles ? Lanie tu vas descendre derrière moi en prenant quelques anneaux de ta corde à la main comme ça, ce n'est pas très long. Kate, tiens-toi prête à me rejoindre dès que je t'appelle, je serai vers le milieu de la voie. Les gars vous regardez par où on passe. Pensez à défaire votre assurage au relais avant de descendre ! Kevin, tu laisses cinq ou six mètres d'avance à Kate et tu y vas, fais gaffe à tes cordes ! Javier, tu suis à la même distance, puis tu doubles Kevin et tu nous rejoints. Rick tu suis Javier et tu descends derrière. Prenez votre temps. OK pour tous ?

- Oui !

Eh bien, ça me semble être un sacré programme … et on ne connaît pas la suite. Intrigués, on regarde tout d'abord descendre Jessie mais ça donne une telle impression de facilité que l'on se méfie. Lanie se lance ensuite, d'emblée plus prudente, plus lente : ça ne semble pas difficile, on descend sur une pente assez douce, en tenant de temps à autre le rocher d'une main, l'autre tenant la corde. C'est bien le plus difficile à gérer car on doit sans arrêt changer la corde de main ! Kate se prépare, elle est fébrile, je l'encourage. Jessie l'appelle, les premiers mètres sont lents et fastidieux. Elle semble très embarrassée, se positionne avec difficulté. Je souffre, je souffre de la voir ainsi masquer son mal. Dire que je pensais qu'une simple discussion hier soir règlerait le problème ! J'aurais mieux fait de la fermer. Bon, elle progresse quand même puisque Kevin est déjà parti : je lui ai fait signe d'y aller doucement qu'elle ne le sente pas dans son dos. Il a compris sans un mot : c'est les bons côtés de l'équipe ! C'est au tour de Javier, plus le temps de rêvasser, il me faut me détacher et gérer ma corde, ça va bientôt être à moi.

**Lanie**

Me voilà au relais, je m'assure et regarde « les filles » arriver. Jessie a très bien perçu que Kate n'était pas au mieux de sa forme aujourd'hui on échange d'ailleurs souvent des regards toutes les deux, je crois que le message est passé. Je vois qu'elle l'accompagne en douceur, lui parle tout bas, et elles arrivent finalement au relais. Elle la laisse souffler et nous convenons de l'ordre de passage de la future longueur : je passerai en second, Kate en dernier pour qu'elle se repose plus longuement. Je regarde les gars arriver : que de bruits ! Serait-ce un peu de peur ? Tiens, tiens !

C'est pratique et étonnant ce face-à-face des deux voies successives, ça permet surtout à Jessie de s'élancer dans la longueur suivante, avant l'arrivée des gars. Je suis surprise par la rapidité à laquelle elle a fini. En grimpant, je comprends pourquoi : la voie est courte. Du haut de ce deuxième sommet, la vue est un peu différente : on découvre notamment le pic suivant. Kate est bientôt à mes côtés, Kevin est en vue. A son arrivée, Jessica s'assure auprès de lui qu'il maîtrise les manœuvres de cordes et d'assurage. Je l'entends lui expliquer la manière dont on va procéder par la suite pour aller ne pas trop traîner dans la voie.

Une fois le regroupement effectué au deuxième sommet, elle nous laisse reprendre notre souffle et, comme le ferait tout bon guide, nous détaille ce que l'on aperçoit.

Elle décide d'entamer la seconde redescente de notre cordée dans le même ordre de passage. Avant de partir, elle explique à Kevin que le prochain relais étant assez large, il peut descendre juste après Kate mais en passant plus sur notre gauche. Il me retrouvera au relais. Elle le met juste en garde de bien veiller à ce que les gars suivent.

Je pars derrière elle non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil inquiet à Kate pour jauger son état. Pas fameux ! Jessie s'arrête à mi-voie, je passe devant elle et continue la descente alors qu'elle appelle Kate. Un dernier arrêt me permet de voir Kate bouger très lentement, puis elle disparaît à mes yeux. J'arrive au relais, m'assure et attends les filles mais surtout Javier pour me désaltérer de nouveau.

**Jessie**

Du côté de Kate, ça ne va pas, il y a de nouveau un problème. Je commence par m'assurer que Lanie est OK en l'accompagnant un peu dans sa descente. Une fois que je la vois au relais, je remonte m'occuper de Kate. Elle descend très lentement, elle n'est pas du tout sûre d'elle. J'en suis étonnée car ce n'est pas l'impression première qui s'est dégagée d'elle dès le premier jour. Mais j'ai vu cette assurance disparaitre au fil du temps. Je vois Kevin entamer la descente et disparaître derrière un relief qui va nous cacher de la cordée des gars. J'ai confiance en lui, il va savoir gérer cette longueur.

Je me retourne vers le haut de la voie : Kate s'attarde vraiment trop, quelque chose ne va pas, elle ne descend plus maintenant ! Je l'entends vaguement s'énerver, pester, crier je choisi de remonter à ses côtés. Avant d'arriver, je l'appelle : pas de réponse …

M'approchant, je vois ce que je craignais le plus : bloquée sur un replat, recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses bras enserrant son torse, elle respire de façon désordonnée, prise de spasmes, en pleurs, ses jambes tremblotant. C'est la panique totale, elle est en pleine crise de nerfs ! Il va me falloir gérer ça tout doux ... Je lui parle doucement :

- Kate ?

- …

- Kate c'est Jessie.

- …

Je continue :

- Regardes-moi, Kate.

Elle ne bouge pas d'un cil. Je ne lâche pas l'affaire :

- Kate, réponds moi, s'il te plaît.

Toujours pas de réponse. Elle ne bouge pas, puis imperceptiblement, elle semble faire « non » de la tête. Elle me tourne le dos, son visage masqué par des mèches de cheveux détachées.

- Ecoute. Je vais m'approcher de toi et te tendre un mouchoir.

Pas de signe, je m'avance, pose légèrement ma main sur son épaule et lui tends un Kleenex :

- Tiens ! lui dis-je doucement

Elle sursaute, se retournant à peine, elle attrape le mouchoir. Je n'arrive toujours pas à voir son visage. Après s'être mouchée, et vu son état, je lui tends le paquet. Elle le prend mais, rien n'y fait, elle reste dans cet état de panique. Je change d'approche.

- Kate, écoute-moi. Il faut te reprendre.

Bon, je lui accorde un mouchoir et on s'y met.

- Il faut reprendre le contrôle de ton souffle. Respire plus lentement. Je vais t'aider.

Je lui donne la cadence.

- Souffle comme moi pfffff. Voilà.

Elle écoute mes indications, j'entends un petit souffle, très bref, tremblotant, sortir de sa bouche aux contours délicats.

- Inspire … et souffle … lentement. C'est bien.

Encore quelques efforts.

- Continue comme ça, souffle, inspire … un peu plus longtemps … et détend toi. Je vais poser ma main sur ton bras et tu vas lentement te détendre. OK ?

Les sanglots s'atténuent. Elle ne s'oppose pas à ce que je lui dis. J'avance lentement ma main vers son bras et la pose le plus délicatement possible. Outch ! quelle tension ! Je lui frotte le dos et la réconforte comme je peux.

- Chhhhhhut ! Tout doux. Continue de souffler comme ça. C'est bien.

Après une à deux minutes, sa respiration est moins désordonnée. Je décide que c'est le moment de la faire parler.

- Kate, regarde-moi. Ca va ? Répond-moi, s'il te plaît.

Elle me fait « oui » de la tête mais … ce n'est pas encore ça. Encore un Kleenex … décidément !

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

Elle se retourne enfin : son visage est blême, ses yeux ( et quels yeux ! ) sont ravagés par les larmes, son regard ( magnifique, notais-je au passage ) est dans le vague, elle est en sueur. Etre dans un tel état et toujours en beauté, chapeau ! Bon, restes concentrée, Jess, c'est pas le moment de merder !

- Détend-toi maintenant. Tu t'es blessée ? Tu as mal là ? lui dis-je en désignant son flanc sur lequel est pliée.

- Oui

- Tu as glissé ? Tu veux que je regarde ?

- NON !

- Très bien.

- C'est une blessure … récente qui … s'est réveillée … brutalement, dit-elle enfin, pudique, gênée, sur la défensive.

Enfin, les premiers mots ! Je perçois que ce n'est pas le genre de femme à montrer souvent ses faiblesses. Je laisse les secondes s'écouler suite à ce premier échange.

- Fais-moi confiance, il faut te détendre.

Elle se tourne, déplie ses longues jambes pendant que je pose mon sac, sors la gourde que je lui tends.

- Tiens bois et mange une barre. Allez force toi un peu !

Devant mon insistance, elle boit, mange un peu.

- Ecoute. La fatigue s'est accumulée, on est en plein vide. C'est un truc qui arrive souvent, tu n'a pas à te sentir … gênée. Les bras, les épaules, le dos et même les jambes sont mis à rude épreuve ici.

Elle semble se détendre.

- Montre-moi tes mains.

Elle met un certain temps à me les tendre. Je les prends délicatement dans les miennes et commence à les masser pour les détendre. En lui désignant ses avant-bras, je la regarde dans les yeux et lui demande doucement :

- Je peux ?

Elle me fait « oui » de la tête, se demandant bien ce qui va lui arriver.

Comme je m'y attendais, ses bras sont durs et gonflés d'acide sous le coup de la fatigue et du stress intense ! Je les masse également pour tenter de détendre un peu tout ça. Il me faut quelques minutes et de l'astuce pour sentir qu'elle se relâche. Je note au passage que sa respiration s'est calmée. J'espère qu'elle est prête pour l'étape suivante.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Kate, j'ai besoin d'une réponse. Comment tu te sens ? Où as-tu mal ?

- Les bras, les épaules et … la poitrine et le côté. Partout ! Ca me tire, j'ai mal !

Elle baisse la tête et après quelques instants reprend la parole.

- J'en ai marre, je veux rentrer. C'est nul tout ça ! s'emporte-t-elle

Ah enfin, ça sort ! C'est bon signe. Je laisse passer quelques instants avant de répondre.

- OK, pas de problème, on est sur le chemin du retour. Les autres doivent nous attendre au relais on ne peut pas rester plus longtemps ici. Tu fais comme moi : lève-toi, reprend ta corde comme ça. Allez ! Il faut redescendre maintenant.

Evidemment, là ce n'est pas la même histoire ! Debout, le vertige ou la peur reprennent le dessus.

- Attends, attends ! me supplie-t-elle

- Je veux bien t'attendre mais tu dois te lever et faire ce que je te demande.

Il me faut bien la pousser un peu plus. Bon gré, mal gré, elle déploie sa longue silhouette et suis mes indications. Il va falloir se bouger maintenant …

- OK ? Ca va aller ?

- Non, non … je préfère que tu restes à côté de moi.

- Doucement, on se calme. On va descendre tranquillement et je reste à tes côtés. Ca te va ?

- Hmmmm

Tellement accaparée par Kate, je n'ai pas conscience du temps que l'on a passé bloquées. Je m'inquiète un peu pour le reste du groupe, resté au relais et qui ne nous voit pas arriver. On démarre très lentement mais peu à peu on se met dans l'allure de la descente qui est d'un niveau facile mais … à cette altitude, en plein vent et quand on n'est pas bien dans sa tête, rien n'est facile.

**Javier**

Deuxième descente de la journée et nous voici enfin tous au relais ! Ouf, heureusement qu'elle était plus simple et qu'on a pu aller vite ! Quel cachotier ce Kevin !

- Eh bro ! Non mais d'où tu tiens cette agilité dans les rochers, toi ? T'as été berger dans une vie antérieure ?

- Mais non, arrête avec ça ! C'est plutôt toi, comment ça se fait que tu traînes autant dans les voies ? Je te comprends pas … C'est pourtant pas compliqué à grimper, Jessie le fait en jogging !

Rires.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle grimperait même en tongs !

Eclat de rire général. Ah, ça détend de rire un bon coup.

On boit, on grignote, je discute avec Lanie depuis déjà un petit moment : elle s'étonne de notre arrivée et se pose des questions :

- Mais qu'est-ce que font Kate et Jessie ? Vous les avez vues en descendant ?

- Non, pas du tout, on était masqué par un gros relief, répond Kevin

On se met à les guetter. De longues minutes passent. Rick est inquiet. Finalement, je les vois, elles ne sont pas si loin. Kate progresse très lentement, marque souvent des pauses, hésite. Jessie est juste devant elle, l'attend, se retourne souvent. Encore quelques instants et les voilà à nos côtés. Rick n'en peut plus :

- Ca va ? demande t-il en se dirigeant vers Kate.

- C'est OK. Pas de problème, répond par avance Jessie promptement pour détourner l'attention voyant qu'on est tous autour de Kate. Alors les gars, vous vous en êtes bien sortis ? Kevin ne vous a pas fait faire le tour du massif ?

Je réponds sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- Non, impeccable. Il grimpe et descend comme un cabri ! Il va bientôt passer son diplôme !

J'échange des regards inquiets avec Lanie, elle acquiesce. Ca ne doit pas la rassurer de voir son amie ainsi. On se regroupe autour de la monitrice, laissant Kate et Rick ensemble, un peu à l'écart. Elle semble K.O. debout, au bout du rouleau. Je lui ai rarement connu cette expression ! Ca me rappelle la récente affaire du sniper qui l'avait complètement chamboulée. Voilà, elle a de nouveau exactement les mêmes traits qu'à cette époque ! L'horreur, elle ne va pas replonger ! Il va peut-être falloir songer à lever le pied pour demain … Jessica nous explique le reste de l'ascension : nous sommes face à la dernière longueur d'escalade, en route vers notre troisième et dernier sommet de la journée.

Chaque cordée convient de l'ordre des grimpeurs : Lanie suivra Jessie puis viendra Kate Rick passera après Kevin, je fermerais la marche. Bien que l'on accuse tous un peu la fatigue, les automatismes sont là et la longueur se fait sans difficulté apparente.

Avant de partir, Jessie a parlé à Kate, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'elle a récupéré. Pendant que Jessie puis Lanie grimpent, il lui reste quelques minutes de repos avec Rick à ses côtés. D'en bas, tous les regards sont tournés vers Kate lors de sa progression. Bien qu'hésitante, elle semble avoir repris quelques forces et en finit sans encombres avec cette longueur.

Nous voici tous de nouveau rassemblés à un sommet, le dernier de la journée. Toujours le même type de plateforme suffisamment large pour nous accueillir tous les six, avec fort heureusement de nombreux points d'assurage et toujours sous nos yeux un panorama époustouflant. Jessie nous explique la suite : à partir d'ici, retour à la terre ferme par deux rappels successifs ! On se regarde tous, interloqués … J'ai déjà fait du rappel mais c'est un peu loin, quand aux autres … leur expérience de cette technique doit être proche de zéro ! Kate est blanche, ce n'est certes pas le genre d'épreuve à laquelle elle s'attendait pour finir sa journée.

Jessie nous demande de tous nous désencorder, de rester assis et explique :

- On va descendre en rappels en parallèle, il y a la place dans la paroi et aux relais. Javier et Kevin, vous descendrez en premier. Rick et Lanie en second. Kate et moi en dernier. Je prépare les cordes.

Le regard de Kate vers Jessie ne m'a pas échappé, ainsi qu'à Lanie et Rick : affolement ? connivence ? remerciement ? soulagement ?

Elle attache la première corde par le milieu à un mousqueton sur un point de relais fixe. Puis elle en enroule méticuleusement chaque moitié et, après avoir vérifié son œuvre, elle lance successivement les deux écheveaux ainsi obtenus dans le vide. Elle fait de même avec la seconde corde, sur un second point de relais.

- Qui parmi vous a déjà fait du rappel ?

- Moi, dis-je

- OK. Je vous explique. Vous restez assis et vous posez votre descendeur sur les deux brins de corde comme pour assurer en moulinette et vous l'attachez à votre baudrier. Puis, vous vous levez en tenant les brins sous le descendeur à deux mains, très important. C'est votre frein. Vous vous asseyez dans votre baudrier, jambes écartées, pieds à plat dans la paroi comme cela. Surtout pas debout dans le baudrier, c'est très inconfortable ! Vous laissez glisser la corde avec une main puis l'autre comme ça. Quand vous êtes à l'aise vous pouvez aller un peu plus vite et faire des petits sauts en repoussant la paroi avec vos pieds. Compris ? Des questions ?

Pendant les explications elle nous fait une démonstration : comme toujours ça semble simple donc on ne voit pas de questions à poser.

- Javier, Kevin. A vous !

On s'équipe comme elle nous l'a décrit.

- C'est OK pour vous ?

- Oui, dis-je moyennement rassuré

- Bien. Il y a quarante mètres de corde. Le relais est à trente mètres. Vous ne pouvez pas le rater, il y a des pitons partout. Une fois arrivés, vous vous détachez, vous annoncez et vous attendez assis. Les deux brins de corde doivent pendre dans le vide, bien parallèles, veillez-y pendant votre descente et au relais.

- OK.

Je me lance, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard à Lanie, me faisant un peu de souci pour elle. Je me retourne vers Kevin pour m'assurer qu'il est OK. : après des premiers mètres hésitants, je retrouve assez facilement mes repères et, prenant confiance, me met à prendre une certaine vitesse, Kevin toujours à peu près à mes côtés. A ce rythme, le relais arrive relativement vite. Je rassemble les deux brins de corde, me détache et annonce notre arrivée.

- Yo bro ! ça t'a plu ?

- Ouais ! super, je sens que sur le prochain je vais me lâcher !

- Ouais, moi aussi. J'espère juste que ce sera aussi simple pour Kate et Lanie …

- Ouais

**Rick**

Je viens d'entendre le signal d'Espo. Ca va être à moi ! Je n'en mène pas large mais je me fais bien plus de souci pour Kate. Je m'équipe, fais contrôler le tout par Jessie, jette un œil à Lanie. Enfin je me retourne vers Kate, lui sourit et ne peut m'empêcher d'aller lui déposer un baiser d'encouragement qui la surprend un peu. Lanie et mois somme en place et on commence lentement notre descente en silence tant on est concentré ! Après les premiers mètres, on se met à échanger quelques mots, on se motive. Finalement on prend notre rythme et on est presque surpris d'entendre bientôt les encouragements de Kevin et Javier. Nous sommes au relais !

**Kate**

J'ai reconnu la voix de Rick ! Il est arrivé ! A moi maintenant … Pendant sa descente, j'ai suivi tous les conseils de Jessie : boire, se détendre les bras, le dos, souffler, se calmer, faire le vide … C'est fou ce que ça me rassure de la savoir à mes côtés pour ces rappels. Elle me remontre les gestes, patiemment, calmement. Son attitude, posée, gentille, pleine de tact et de délicatesse, et ma crise de pleurs de tout à l'heure, semblent m'avoir calmée. Je me sens bien plus légère. Je n'ai plus cette pression dans la poitrine qui me pesait tant ce matin et les jours précédents. J'ai même réussi à profiter réellement du paysage et de l'ambiance du sommet.

Je décide de lui parler avant de quitter le sommet :

- Jessie, merci de ton aide tout à l'heure.

- De rien, me répond-t-elle sobrement après un rapide coup d'œil.

- Sans toi, je n'y serais pas arrivée.

Elle ne dit rien, semble un peu gênée par mes remerciements : décidément, Rick a raison, on a des personnalités assez proches.

- Si, j'insiste, c'est important pour moi. Sans ta présence, ta patience, ton calme, je ne serais pas venue à bout de cette crise de nerfs.

Je laisse passer quelques instants puis, tout à coup, tout sort sans que je n'arrive à interrompre mon flot de paroles :

- J'ai reçu une balle en pleine poitrine il y a quelques mois. J'ai du mal à m'en remettre. Physiquement et … mentalement. Mes cicatrices me font toujours très mal. Et récemment des évènements que j'ai vécus ont fait ressurgir toutes ces choses que j'ai vécues ce jour-là. C'était très dur. Je ne l'ai pas dit aux autres. Personne ne sait. Je pensais qu'en venant ici je me ressourcerais, j'effacerais tout. Mais ça a été tout le contraire. J'ai peur en grimpant. Très peur. C'est l'horreur. Et j'ai mal, très mal. Ca a décuplé mes douleurs à la poitrine.

- C'est pour ça que tu te tenais le côté ?

- Oui

- Tu devrais en parler aux autres. Je vous côtoie depuis peu mais il me semble évident que vous êtes plus que de simples collègues de travail. Vous êtes de vrais amis, très liés et attentionnés les uns envers les autres. Aujourd'hui, Lanie semblait très inquiète à ton sujet. Parle-lui, c'est ton amie, non ? Et avec Rick, vous en avez parlé ? Pourquoi ne pas lui en parler puisque vous êtes ensemble ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple. J'ai du mal à … lui confier ce genre de choses. Et même d'autres.

- Je vois. Ecoute, pour demain, je te propose d'arrêter l'escalade, de changer de programme. Il y a d'autres activités. On peut partir toute la journée faire un tour sur le Lac en canoë par exemple. Tu peux aussi te reposer, ce n'est pas interdit ! Réfléchis-y. Tu en parles aux autres et tu me tiens informée vers l'apéro que j'ai le temps de prévenir et de réserver, ça te va ?

- Très bien.

- Bon. Il faut y aller maintenant. Suis mes indications, détends-toi ça va bien se passer.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas de m'être laissée aller à de telles confidences aussi facilement sur un sujet aussi douloureux avec Jessie qui est une quasi-inconnue pour moi. Sans doute est-ce justement le fait qu'elle me connaisse si peu qui a facilité la parole … ainsi que le contexte très particulier de cette journée. En tout cas, je me dois de reconnaître que ça m'a fait un bien fou. Je me sens très soulagée, différente, le poids que je traînais depuis si longtemps s'est considérablement allégé. Enfin ! J'espère que les douleurs qui vont avec vont disparaître elles aussi.

Après les hésitations d'usage sur le début de la descente, je m'habitue aux manœuvres, prend peu à peu confiance et accélère progressivement l'allure. Finalement, je trouve l'exercice assez plaisant et je me surprends à échanger un regard et un sourire avec Jessie. Ca fait du bien de se sentir mieux ! Arrivées au relais, les questions m'assaillent et je rassure mon équipe sur mon état :

- C'est bon les gars, je vais mieux et ça c'est bien passé !

Une fois détachée, je m'approche de Rick :

- Ca va mieux toi, c'est sûr ? me demande t-il en me serrant dans ses bras et en me frottant énergiquement le dos.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je me sens bien maintenant, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille ponctuant ma courte phrase d'un baiser.

Il me serre un peu plus fort. Son sourire est revenu. Il est tellement soulagé.

Pendant ce temps, Jessie nous demande à tous nos impressions sur ce premier rappel. Chacun y va de ses commentaires. Toujours dans les bras de Rick, j'échange un regard avec Lanie : elle me sourit et semble elle aussi rassurée sur mon sort. Mon Dieu comme j'ai dû les inquiéter tous aujourd'hui !

- Parfait, encore une descente et c'est fini ! Courage ! Bon maintenant, vous allez vous mettre à l'abri, je rappelle la première corde.

**Lanie**

Elle tire sur un brin de la corde ce qui fait remonter l'autre … jusqu'au point d'assurage d'où on vient, trente mètres plus haut.

- Attention, corde !

Quelques instants après, on entend un sifflement, dû au frottement du deuxième brin de corde en train de tomber de 30 m de haut ! La hauteur combinée au poids de la corde nous donne à tous l'impression qu'un objet très lourd vient d'atterrir sur notre plateforme ! Elle fixe tout de suite cette première corde à la paroi, l'enroule et l'envoie pour la longueur suivante. Puis elle attrape la seconde corde et la rappelle, non sans nous avoir prévenus et mis à l'abri avant. Une fois nos cordes prêtes, on décide de conserver les mêmes binômes pour la seconde descente. Je suis sûre que Javier et Kevin se sont lancé une sorte de défi !

Jessie nous booste pour cette dernière longueur avant le départ de Javi' et Kevin :

- Allez-y les gars ! Amusez-vous ! Pas de risques inutiles : le plaisir avant tout !

Ils démarrent doucement le temps de se positionner et disparaissent assez rapidement. Dès qu'on entend que la corde est libre, elle nous fait signe, à Rick et à moi, de nous équiper.

- Allez, aux suivants, on va bientôt manger !

Cette seconde longueur de rappel se passe sans anicroches et c'est avec un grand plaisir que je retrouve le plancher des vaches ! A peine arrivés au pied de la voie, les gars ont déjà enlevé leurs casques et se sont rués sur les gourdes ! Jessie, qui arrive déjà mais se situe encore à dix mètres de haut, demande à Kate de s'arrêter et nous apostrophe :

- Rick ! Prends les deux brins de la corde de Kate et tire dessus, s'il te plaît.

Rick, un peu décontenancé, fait ce qu'elle lui demande.

- Javier, fais pareil avec ma corde !

Javi s'exécute.

- Tires fort Javier et maintiens la traction. Voilà comme ça. Maintenant, je vous montre ce que c'est que l'assurage en rappel par le bas.

Elle enlève ses mains de la corde et lève ses bras au-dessus de la tête, comme un suspect !

- Voilà, là je ne maîtrise plus rien avec mon descendeur, c'est Javier qui va me descendre. Tu peux relâcher la corde doucement, tu vas voir, je vais descendre.

Ce qui est effectivement le cas, elle descend de quatre à cinq mètres comme ça. C'est impressionnant mais finalement fort logique.

- OK. Je reprends les commandes Javier, merci.

- Maintenant, Kate, tu vas faire comme moi, c'est Rick qui t'assure.

Je vois bien que Kate n'est pas très rassurée je n'entends pas ce que Jessie lui dit mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle ne la met pas en face d'une épreuve insurmontable pour elle mais plutôt d'une prise de confiance. Rick est tendu, il tire sur la corde à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. Pour sûr, il ne va pas la lâcher ! Elle met du temps à se décider mais finalement lâche une main puis l'autre … ses mains restant néanmoins très proches de la corde. Sur l'invitation de Jessie, elle les écarte un peu plus mais quant à les mettre au-dessus de la tête, il y a encore un grand pas. Rick s'impatiente, il commence même à s'énerver, il doit trouver cela bien inutile. Je crois au contraire que Jessie sait très bien ce qu'elle fait avec Kate mais je reconnais que ça doit être difficile à vivre pour lui. Peu à peu les bras de Kate se détendent et sont maintenant le long de ses cuisses. Jessie insiste et lui fait lever les mains au niveau des épaules. C'est le déclic : elle fait signe à Rick de relâcher doucement la corde tout en continuant de parler tout bas à Kate qui entame maintenant sa descente, pas après pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la hauteur de Jessie. Après un bref arrêt durant lequel elle sourit tout d'abord à Jessie puis à Rick, Kate reprend alors le contrôle de sa corde et de sa progression et se retrouve parmi nous.

- Alors ça vous a plu ? s'enquière Jessie

- Ah oui merci Jessie, c'était vraiment super aujourd'hui ! s'enflamme Kevin

- Oui, c'était vraiment bien, merci, lui confirmais-je ainsi que Javier

Contre toute attente, Kate prend la parole et affirme avec un sourire :

- Oui, c'était une sacrée expérience. Je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier !

- Oui, moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup aimé, ajoute Rick. Mais à quoi sert cette dernière technique que tu nous as montrée ?

- D'abord ça permet de prendre confiance les uns envers les autres. On confie son sort à son équipier, c'est une notion importante en escalade. D'autre part, cette technique vous permet de redescendre un coéquipier blessé, ayant perdu connaissance …

Effectivement, c'est important.

- Ah autre chose, les gars : tant qu'on est au pied d'une paroi, on n'enlève pas son casque, JAMAIS. Surtout si quelqu'un descend. Des pierres peuvent se détacher et la joyeuse randonnée se finit tragiquement. OK ?

A bon entendeur ! Les gars se regardent piteusement, il n'y a qu'eux sans casque, j'avais gardé le mien, il s'était fait oublié !

Nous nous rendons à l'endroit d'où on est parti ce matin, récupérer nos chaussures et nos affaires, pendant qu'elle rappelle les cordes, les enroule et les replace dans son sac. Il est bientôt 15 h 00 ! Personne n'a vu le temps passer. On est tous affalés par terre lorsque Jessie nous rejoint :

- Allez, un dernier effort et c'est le repas !

Nous entamons la marche de retour et, tout à nos conversations sur nos exploits du jour, nous voilà déjà rendus au Parking. Jessie avait pris un peu d'avance, juste le temps de déposer son lourd sac à l'arrière du pick-up, qui est bien à l'ombre, de préparer la glacière :

- Deux volontaires pour décharger la glacière s'il vous plaît ! On va s'installer sur les tables en bois à l'ombre, là.

Sous ces arbres, la fraîcheur est la bienvenue. On a bien assez pris l'air, le soleil et le vent pour la journée. Elle arrive avec un autre sac. Elle ouvre la glacière, lit les instructions et annonce :

- Au frais, vous trouverez, les boissons, une grande salade de riz pour tous, des fromages et des desserts. Dans ce sachet, il y a les couverts, serviettes, gobelets, le pain … _Bon appétit à tous_ !

On se répartit les couverts, le pain, la nourriture. Chacun se met à manger sans se faire prier, on meurt de faim : il est tard ! Les conversations vont bon train sur nos exploits : Kevin et Javier sont intarissables sur leurs descentes en rappel ! On bénit tous la glacière qui a gardé au frais cette monstrueuse et appétissante salade et les boissons ! Après le repas, alors que Jessica, va s'allonger à l'écart, nous restons à discuter autour des tables. Elle nous a proposé de rentrer plus tôt : vu la journée que l'on vient de passer, on est tous d'accord pour partir d'ici trente minutes. Aujourd'hui les liens se sont vraiment resserrés dans le groupe ainsi qu'avec Jessica, sans doute est-ce dû aux difficultés surmontées ensemble ...

**Kate**

Je me sens bien mieux maintenant que l'escalade est terminée et que j'ai copieusement mangé. Nettement mieux. Assise tout près de Rick, je le sens lui aussi bien plus détendu et serein que dans la voie, certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Je décide de choisir ce moment de détente entre nous pour évoquer le programme de demain. Cela donnera à chacun le temps de réfléchir et je pense que ça les rassurera définitivement sur mon état si je prends la parole ainsi.

- Je voudrais vous parler du programme de demain. Comme vous l'avez tous remarqué, j'éprouve quelques difficultés dans l'escalade. Ca a réveillé de récentes blessures et je vais donc arrêter pour cette semaine.

Je laisse passer quelques instants pour leur laisser le temps de digérer l'info.

- J'ai discuté avec Jessie. Elle me conseille le repos ou d'autres activités. Comme je ne veux pas priver certains d'entre vous de continuer de grimper, je vous en parle pour que chacun fasse son choix.

Un instant de silence passe durant lequel ils s'échangent tous des regards. Le premier à prendre la parole est … Lanie :

- Ecoute, Kate, je me demandais quand l'un d'entre nous aurait enfin le courage de reconnaître devant les autres que ce sport est usant ! Moi, je suis aussi d'avis d'arrêter là. Quoique tu fasses, je te suis.

- Eh bien les enfants, quel soulagement ! Mes doigts sont en lambeaux, mes bras et mon dos ne sont que courbatures ! Je crie STOP également !

Il ne reste plus que Javier et Kevin.

- Moi aussi je lâche prise, dit Javier, je préfère changer d'activité.

- OK, ben je vous suis alors, fait Kevin.

- Kevin, on a tous remarqué que tu t'amuses en grimpant, donc si tu veux continuer sans nous, n'hésites pas. Tu peux rejoindre un autre groupe, insistais-je pour qu'il ne se sente pas obligé de nous suivre.

- Non ça va, moi aussi j'ai mal aux doigts et la journée d'aujourd'hui, en tête, m'a comblé !

- OK. Eh bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver une autre activité, si ça vous dit. Voilà ce que propose Jessie. On peut partir, pour la journée, avec le pique-nique, faire un tour sur le Lac en canoë. Elle m'a parlé d'un endroit pas loin pour le midi. L'après-midi est libre : canoë ou farniente.

- Ah eh bien dans ces conditions, dit Lanie, s'il y a du farniente l'après-midi, moi je suis partante. Et toi baby ? interroge-t-elle Javier.

- Mouais, ça m'a l'air plutôt pas mal. Et on pourrait se faire des courses de canoë, ce serait super !

- Moi aussi je suis partant, s'empresse d'ajouter Rick, et je te prends à la course quand tu veux.

Lanie et moi on se regarde, de vrais mômes !

- Eh, ne m'oubliez pas, crie Kevin, moi aussi j'en suis ! J'ai déjà fait du canoë en plus !

- Oh c'est pas vrai, il ne va pas nous refaire le coup de l'escalade : partir comme si tu en avais fait toute ta vie, se lamente déjà Javi.

On éclate de rire, les vannes se succèdent, les gars sont de nouveau en forme ! Jessie revient auprès de nous, c'est déjà l'heure du départ. J'en profite pour l'informer de notre choix pour demain. Sur le route du retour au Centre, elle nous précise qu'elle reprendra contact avec nous dans la soirée pour l'heure du rendez-vous, demain matin.

**Centre**

On décharge le pick-up : Rick et Javier portent la glacière vide directement en cuisine, Jessie va remettre le matériel d'escalade désormais inutile au stock. On se retrouve tous les cinq pour un verre au Bar, assoiffés et fatigués par cette longue journée. Alors que nous sommes attablés à déguster nos bières tout en discutant activement de nos exploits, deux policiers en uniforme arrivent, s'installent au comptoir et entament la conversation avec le barman. Quelques instants plus tard, je remarque l'un des moniteurs français se glisser hâtivement dans le local où se trouve toujours Jessie. Peu après, celle-ci quitte précipitamment le local à matériel et part sans se retourner par le couloir donnant vers l'extérieur, évitant soigneusement de passer devant le Bar. Etrange attitude, notais-je. Détournant mon attention vers notre table, je m'aperçois que Kevin et Espo ont également remarqué le petit manège de Jessie un échange de regards entre nous, pas plus, mais je sais que chacun a noté le comportement de notre monitrice. Notre pot terminé, chacun rejoint sa chambrée pour un repos mérité on se donne rendez-vous pour l'apéritif.

De retour dans notre chambre, je retire mes chaussures et m'affale sur le lit.

- Ouh la la ! je n'en peux plus … Quelle journée !

- Pfffff ! Pareil ! me souffle-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le dos à côté de moi.

Quelques instants s'écoulent, à regarder le plafond. Je prends sa main puis lui caresse les cheveux, pensive. Je décide que le moment est venu pour moi de jouer cartes sur table. Mais il me devance.

- Tu sais que tu m'as fait sacrément peur là-haut …, dit Rick se retournant vers moi, dressé sur son coude, l'air très sérieux.

- Oui, je m'en suis rendue compte. Je suis désolée.

- …

Je profite de son silence pour me lancer. Mais les confidences, ce n'est pas mon genre, ce n'est pas facile de trouver la bonne entame.

- A ce sujet, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

- Mmmm

- Voilà … Je … j'ai … comment te dire … j'ai eu du mal à me remettre de la fusillade du Cimetière. Voilà. ( Ca y est, j'avais fait le premier pas, il n'y avait plus qu'à tirer sur la ficelle pour laisser venir la suite … ) Physiquement, la douleur est toujours présente. Et là, je veux dire ici en grimpant, j'ai mal, très mal. Les mouvements amplifient mes douleurs. Et … mentalement, eh bien ça a été très dur. Gérer ce qui m'est arrivé ce jour-là plus la perte de Montgomery, ça a été un gros morceau pour moi. Je n'en ai jamais parlé, ni à toi, ni à Lanie, mais c'était dur. Je pensais qu'ici, au grand air, parmi vous mais loin du 12th, ça irait mieux. Mais au contraire, le stress engendré par l'escalade ne fait qu'aggraver les choses. Non seulement j'ai peur en grimpant mais je revis les pires moments de panique que j'ai connus durant l'affaire du snipper.

Toujours dans la même position, il m'écoutait attentivement, en hochant imperceptiblement la tête, l'air grave. Je savais que j'avais toute son attention et moi j'étais enfin prête, disposée à me lâcher. Je me relevais pour m'asseoir face à lui et continuais.

- Dans la voie aujourd'hui j'ai discuté avec Jessie après ma crise de nerfs. Elle m'a … disons … ouvert les yeux. Apporté un regard neuf. Je me rends compte que j'aurais dû te parler de tout ça plus tôt. Je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas. Je suis désolée. Mais je me sens bien mieux maintenant. Beaucoup mieux. Surtout après cette conversation.

Rick ne dit rien, il me regarde, silencieusement. Il semble très ému. Ses yeux sont à la fois étonnés et pleins d'amour. Peut-être cherche-t-il ces mots ? Finalement, il se relève, me prend dans ses bras, me serre délicatement puis de plus en plus fort et me glisse à l'oreille, avec une émotion masquée à grand peine :

- Ca me fait plaisir que tu me confies tout ça. Vraiment. Merci.

On reste tous les deux enlacés ainsi sur le lit un bon moment avant de décider, sans un mot, de se lever et de prendre une douche … ensemble. Et autant dire que l'on y passe un très long moment car on a des câlins à rattraper !

Quel soulagement pour moi d'avoir enfin pu me confier à Rick ! Après la douche, nos conversations peuvent désormais se tourner vers des sujets beaucoup plus légers nous rions et retrouvons ensemble des échanges de couple qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares ces derniers jours … Quel bonheur !

**Bar**

Nous arrivons avec quelque peu de retard sur les autres à la table. Lanie me lance son regard scrutateur et sourit malicieusement … je ne peux pas lui cacher grand-chose à elle, je suis sûre qu'elle a deviné la raison de notre retard.

- Ca va vous deux ? me demande-t-elle avec un œil coquin pendant que nous prenons place.

- Ca va très bien, merci, lui répondis-je sobrement mais avec un grand sourire.

Rick est un peu dans la lune et n'a pas saisi l'allusion, il faut dire que nos longs ébats sous la douche après une telle journée, ça fait beaucoup pour lui. Il va me falloir le bichonner pour le reste de la semaine et … lui laisser un peu de repos cette nuit.

Pendant que nous prenons l'apéritif, Jessie vient nous informer qu'elle a réservé les canoës pour toute la journée du lendemain, ainsi que le pic-nic et même une surprise, rajoute-t-elle avec malice. On ne s'attarde pas trop au Bar car, tous affamés, nous ne pensons qu'à passer à table. On reparlera de tout cela à table.

**Soirée **

Au programme, Karaoké vacanciers et moniteurs. Je consulte rapidement Rick. Ca ne l'enchante pas plus que moi, nous décidons donc de sortir marcher sur la plage. Il fait encore jour, on va pouvoir aller assez loin, il nous sera facile de situer le Centre pour revenir.

Durant un long moment, on marche lentement, côte à côte, Rick me tenant par la taille, nous arrêtant par moments pour échanger un baiser. On parle très peu. On s'assied sur un tronc d'arbre pour profiter du coucher de soleil et on reste là, tous les deux, enlacés sur la plage, seuls au monde. Je ne ressens plus aucune tension en moi. C'est tellement apaisant, surtout après une journée aussi riche en émotions. Finalement, la nuit déjà bien installée, jugeant que l'on est déjà bien assez loin du Centre, on décide de faire demi-tour.

Après quelques minutes de marche, on entend des clapotis en provenance de l'eau, assez loin. Des voix aussi semble-t-il. Il fait déjà très sombre et on ne voit vraiment pas grand-chose. Je regarde Rick intrigués, on s'arrête et on fait quelques pas vers le bord de l'eau. On tend l'oreille : ce sont bien des voix, des rires mêmes, qui se rapprochent. J'écarquille les yeux pour essayer de voir un peu mieux. Soudain, à la lueur de la lune, je distingue deux silhouettes qui nagent vers la rive puis s'arrêtent. Plus proches de nous, elles se détachent déjà bien mieux car leurs bustes éclairés, nus, luisants, sortent maintenant de l'eau : ce sont deux femmes. Elles s'amusent entre elles, rient, s'éclaboussent, s'apostrophent. Puis le silence se fait, elles se rapprochent l'une de l'autre, l'une prend le visage de l'autre dans ses mains, l'autre l'enlace, leurs visages se rapprochent imperceptiblement et elles s'embrassent tendrement, longuement et de façon très sensuelle.

Un échange de regard avec Rick me confirme ce que je viens de voir. Le moment me semble bien choisi pour se remettre en marche. Alors que j'allais parler, un éclat de voix proche, toujours en provenance des nageuses, me fait marquer un temps d'arrêt : il n'y a pas de doute, j'ai bien reconnu entre toutes la voix qui vient de retentir : c'est Jessica.

Ceci confirme bien mon intuition basée sur tous les signes que j'avais remarqués au Centre, au restaurant et ailleurs depuis notre arrivée à son sujet. Ce doit être Tina avec elle dans l'eau. Je remarque que Rick l'a également reconnue. On s'éloigne discrètement espérant se fondre dans le noir et les laisser à leur intimité. Peu après, je propose à Rick, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, un bain de minuit mais je ne le sens pas vraiment partant ce soir … Peut-être une autre fois ? Je le taquine un peu sur le fait qu'il ne veut sans doute pas montrer ses quelques rondeurs, tout en lui pinçant ses poignées d'amour. Il fait son vexé et me répond que ça n'a rien à voir avec ça et que de toute façon il est encore très svelte. Ouh la la ! Sujet délicat on dirait …

Allez, retour au calme à la chambre, ce soir, j'ai hâte de retrouver mon lit … avec Rick dedans et en pleine possession de ses moyens !

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Il vous plaît ? J'attends vos appréciations et n'hésitez pas à me faire part des options de scénarios que vous souhaiteriez.**


	6. Chapter 6 Mercredi

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Certain(e)s d'entre vous souhaitaient du Caskett et bien vous allez être servis ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas mon relecteur attitré a beaucoup apprécié … Merci par avance à ceux qui laissent un commentaire et merci à ceux qui lisent mais n'osent pas commenter. Bonne lecture à tous.**_

**P.S. Pensez à retirer les « espaces » dans les liens musicaux insérés dans le texte**

**Une semaine de vacances**

**Chapitre 6 - Mercredi**

**Kate**

Doucement, je me réveille. Le jour passe à travers mes paupières closes des oiseaux chantent non loin, je reprends peu à peu conscience. Rick est étendu à mes côtés, son corps chaud tout contre moi, son bras m'enserrant la taille, il est encore profondément endormi.

Oh my God ! What a night ! Quelle nuit d'amour!

Je m'étire, baille, entrouvre les yeux et me remémore avec délectation tous les détails de cette riche nuit.

La chambre est baignée de soleil : dans notre hâte à nous coucher hier soir, nous n'avons pas fermé les volets, ce qui ne nous a pas empêché de dormir comme des loirs.

Je regarde ma montre sur la table de nuit : 8 h 00 ! Autant dire que pour moi, qui suis toujours éveillée aux aurores, c'est LA grasse matinée de ma vie ! Mais … après une telle nuit endiablée, il me, il nous fallait bien ce sommeil pour récupérer.

Je me retourne vers Rick et le regarde dormir. Je détaille longuement ses traits, son visage paisible, ses cheveux tout en vrac, sa barbe naissante, ses quelques rides d'expression … Je me repais de tous ces détails jusqu'à satiété. Puis, doucement, j'approche ma main de son visage. Il me faut le réveiller maintenant et j'ai une petite idée sur la façon de m'y prendre. Je commence par arranger ses mèches de cheveux désordonnées avec mes doigts et en soufflant un peu dessus puis je laisse descendre doucement le dos de mes doigts le long de sa tempe, tout doucement jusqu'à son menton, en passant par sa joue rêche. Rien n'y fait, il ne bouge pas. Je passe à la phase II : m'approchant de lui, je penche ma tête délicatement au dessus de la sienne, lui dépose un imperceptible baiser sur une paupière, puis sur le bord de l'œil, au niveau de la patte d'oie naissante et encore un autre un peu plus bas et un autre sur son sourcil et enfin de nombreux autres sur la joue. Puis je souffle très doucement sur les endroits embrassés. Pour toute réaction, il prend une grande inspiration et pousse un profond soupir de satisfaction tout en enfouissant sa tête contre l'oreiller. Mouais, c'est pas encore ça, mais je n'ai pas abattu ma dernière carte ! Phase III : partant de l'angle de son œil, je descends lentement, très lentement, le long de sa joue en lui « mordant » la peau entre mes lèvres et très délicatement entre mes dents et je laisse traîner ma langue sur sa peau. Après quelques instants, cela a pour effet de sortir Rick de sa torpeur ! Gagné ! Je sais qu'il ne peut résister à ce traitement de choc bien longtemps. Il ouvre les yeux me sourit, m'enlace, me dépose un baiser sur les lèvres, s'écarte un peu de moi et me dit, encore tout ensommeillé :

- Bonjour, vous !

Je lui souris :

- Bonjour, toi !

Il passe alors au-dessus de moi, me dévore des yeux un instant, en silence, puis délicatement dépose un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres, puis un autre sur la joue, puis des dizaines d'autres tout en se dirigeant vers mon oreille. Il sait que je suis très sensible à cet endroit précis. Je sens ses baisers et son souffle chaud sur ma peau, je dodeline de la tête, mon cœur commence à battre la chamade : tout m'électrise. On va bientôt atteindre le point de non-retour, il me faut reprendre les rênes NOW ! Il me murmure :

- Kate …

- Rick … attends, dis-je en le repoussant imperceptiblement.

Ouf, ça n'a pas été facile à dire, mais il me faut redescendre sur Terre là.

- Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

- Hummm

- 8 h 30 !

- Et alors ? fait-il

- Et alors ? On ferait bien de se préparer ! On a à peine le temps de se réveiller, surtout toi, et d'aller manger avant de partir !

- Allez Kate, viens ! Un p'ti câlin ! me mendie-t-il. Je peux faire ça vite tu sais !

Je le regarde bien dans les yeux, avec un regard très évocateur :

- Ah bon ? Tu es sûr ? Parce que jusqu'à présent ça n'a jamais été le cas ! je lui réponds en me relevant vite fait.

Et je rajoute en lui balançant mon oreiller en plein visage :

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais !

Et je fonce dans la salle de bains prendre une douche pour ne pas entendre ses jérémiades et pour me calmer un peu après cet intermède que j'ai moi-même initié. « Bien fait pour toi, Kate » me dis-je intérieurement, la prochaine fois, tu le réveilleras plus tôt.

Quand je sors de la salle de bains, enfin prête, je trouve Rick encore dans le lit, sur le point de se lever.

- C'est LIBRE ! lui dis-je à la volée en me dirigeant vers les quelques vêtements qu'il me reste à enfiler. Allez, et dépêche-toi, je suis sûre qu'ils sont déjà tous à table.

- Hmmm … répond-il.

Oups ! Monsieur serait-il d'humeur bougonne ce matin ? Il me faut y remédier dès maintenant, pas question qu'il reste comme ça toute la journée à cause de moi. Et je passe au plan B.

A la sortie de sa douche, j'attends qu'il soit prêt et, juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, je l'arrête dans son élan en me plaçant entre lui et la porte, pose mes mains sur son torse tout en le regardant intensément dans les yeux. Il semble tout d'abord un peu surpris. Puis après quelques instants en suspens, je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds, approche lentement mes lèvres des siennes, entrouvre ma bouche et l'embrasse voluptueusement pendant un très long moment.

- C'est un acompte, Rick. La suite pour ce soir ! lui murmurais-je tendrement à l'oreille.

Cela va sans dire, on arrive les derniers de l'équipe pour le breakfast et sans doute de tous les groupes vus que les autres sont partis à 9 h 00.

**Lanie**

Je les vois arrivés tous les deux avec des mines d'amoureux transis, bien que Castle ait la tête encore ensommeillée ou bien dans la Lune, allez savoir ce que Kate lui a réservé ce matin ! Je fais un clin d'œil à mon amie : elle saisit aussitôt l'allusion coquine de ma mimique et l'accueille un grand sourire aux lèvres. Eh bien elle va beaucoup mieux que ces derniers jours, et c'est tant mieux ! Me voilà rassurée.

- Yo Kate ! Yo bro ! lance Javier. T'as l'air drôlement en forme aujourd'hui !

- Ouais, ouais, répond Rick décidément peu inspiré en matière de réplique ce matin, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui le départ est à 9 h 30. Peu après, Jessie nous rejoint à table :

- Bonjour ! Bon appétit ! Ca va tout le monde ? Bien dormi ?

Rires de certains : je ne suis pas la seule à avoir remarqué la mine de Rick.

- Aujourd'hui, il serait préférable que chacun apporte de la crème solaire, des lunettes de soleil, un chapeau, un sweat, un bermuda ou un pantalon et des serviettes de bain en plus de vos affaires habituelles. On mettra tout ça dans des bidons étanches sur les canoës.

On en prend bonne note.

- Au fait, une question anodine mais … Tout le monde sait nager ?

On acquiesce tous en souriant.

- Me voilà rassurée, on a des gilets mais c'est préférable de savoir nager. Bon, je vous laisse finir et on se retrouve à l'Accueil à 9 h 30.

Kate et Rick ont juste le temps de finir leurs cafés, de remonter dans leur chambre préparer leurs affaires et de redescendre : on est déjà tous là à leur arrivée. Décidément aujourd'hui, ils vont toujours avoir un métro de retard.

**Accueil**

Nous retrouvons Jessie devant le local à matériel, elle nous distribue un gilet de sauvetage à chacun. Les bidons étanches et les pagaies sont sur place auprès des canoës. Elle se charge en plus du pic-nic et des boissons. Ainsi équipés, on se dirige vers la plage où nous attendent nos embarcations.

- Je vous laisse choisir avec qui vous voulez naviguer. On va se répartir le pic-nic et les bouteilles d'eau, vous en prenez chacun un peu dans vos bidons. Aujourd'hui, le lac c'est une « mer d'huile », donc « it's a piece of cake ». Mettez bien de la crème solaire surtout parce que sur l'eau on va cuire !

Après les préparatifs d'usage, on est tous prêts à partir à 10 h 00. Kate est avec Rick et moi avec Javier bien sûr. On a laissé les hommes s'installer à l'arrière des embarcations, c'est eux qui dirigent. Quant à Kevin, il est avec Jessie, mais à l'avant. J'ai remarqué qu'avant d'embarquer, elle a fixé un mystérieux sac plastique au canoë à l'aide d'une fine corde et l'a immergé après avoir parcouru quelques mètres. Il n'y a pas de difficulté particulière dans la navigation puisqu'il n'y a pas la moindre ridule à la surface de l'eau ni de vent. Au début on entend que les cris et les rires des gars qui s'apostrophent d'un bateau à l'autre, s'arrosent, font un peu la course puis peu à peu … comme conscients de l'ambiance calme et feutrée qui les entourent, ils se taisent et nous évoluons bientôt dans un silence de cathédrale, entourés par un paysage éblouissant. C'est envoutant et à des années-lumière de la cacophonie qui nous submerge à Big Apple ! Je ferme les yeux tout en pagayant doucement : cela me donne l'impression de me trouver dans de ces lieux retirés où certains font une retraite. Quelle paix ! Je me délecte. Nous longeons la côte en direction de l'Est, donc avec le soleil dans les yeux, pendant toute la matinée et je finis par sentir moi aussi la morsure du soleil sur ma peau. Heureusement que j'ai mis un T-shirt !

Jessie nous ménage des pauses, histoire de discuter un peu, de s'enquérir de notre état : j'échange quelques regards avec Kate et les autres membres du Team mais pas d'inquiétude aujourd'hui, c'est beaucoup moins stressant que l'escalade ! Suivant Jessie, nous reprenons notre périple et la voyons bientôt infléchir sa trajectoire vers une plage jusqu'à présent masquée par un gros massif rocheux. C'est manifestement notre destination finale et c'est très beau. Il y a là tout ce dont on peut rêver : de quoi débarquer sans accrocs, du sable pour faire bronzette, de l'ombre, et que sais-je encore ? Une fois arrivés, on tire les canoës hors de l'eau, je me débarrasse au plus vite de ce gilet qui me tient horriblement chaud, on décharge tous les bidons pour les mettre à l'ombre.

Ceci fait, Jessie nous fait faire le tour du propriétaire puis elle retourne à son canoë détacher le sac qui « traîne » dans l'eau depuis notre départ elle revient vers nous avec et l'ouvre.

- Un petit rafraîchissement, guys ? lance-t-elle à la cantonade en dévoilant le contenu du sac.

Il y a là un pack de douze canettes de bière. Les « guys » sont ravis de la surprise et s'approchent comme des gamins sur un sac de bonbons je regarde Kate du coin de l'œil, elle me regarde également, amusée. On les rejoint bien décidées à ne pas leur laisser notre part.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de consommer ! Mais j'ai remarqué que vous aimez bien la bière et vu que le chef ne nous en met jamais au menu, j'ai décidé de prendre les devants …

- Tu les as achetées ce matin ? demande Rick étonné

- Disons plutôt qu'elles sont tombées du camion, s'amuse Jessie.

Rick la regarde intrigué. Contrairement à lui, il ne faut pas me faire un dessin pour comprendre. Bien que buvant de bonne grâce, j'entrevois une facette quelque peu malicieuse de la personnalité de Jessie.

**Rick**

Tout en buvant cette bière rafraîchissante et bienvenue, nous discutons de ce que l'on peut faire cet après-midi avant de rentrer en canoë. Puis nous commençons à manger : au menu une copieuse salade à base de riz, de maïs, de tomates … préparée par Jessie tôt ce matin. Au cours du repas, une grande discussion sur l'alimentation se met en place. Jessie explique que, compte tenu des exigences liées aux activités physiques qu'elle pratique, un certain « régime » lui est imposé par son coach. Il s'agit de manger quotidiennement de façon très équilibrée, de respecter des proportions pour chaque aliment et d'éviter les fromages, la charcuterie … « Enfin tout ce qui est bon ! » selon elle. En l'entendant parler, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec Kate qui mange à toute heure un peu n'importe quoi. Ces femmes n'aiment pas trop les contraintes liées à la cuisine !

- C'est bien quand on a quelqu'un pour faire la cuisine mais moi ça me saoule de faire tout ça, dit Jessie. Et puis quand tu es entouré par des potes, ta cop… enfin tes proches qui mangent ce qu'ils veulent, c'est pas très facile. On ne peut pas aller au restaurant, pas manger de pizzas, pas de pâtes en sauce, pas de chinois … Aaaaaah ! J'arrête, je me fais mal, là !

- Pas de bons gros burgers ruisselants de graisse avec des « french fries » à l'huile ! rajoute Javier taquin.

- Ben tu vois, les burgers c'est pas ce qui me manque le plus parce que je ne mange pas trop de viande mais les frites, de temps en temps, avec de la bière belge ! Hummmm, dit-elle en fermant les yeux

Tout le monde rit.

- Mais vous êtes au courant guys que les « french fries » ne sont pas « french » mais belges ? Vous savez où c'est la Belgique, hein ? Un tout petit royaume au Nord de la France. No, really ? Anyway.

Nous poursuivons notre repas, tout en discutant. Ensuite chacun vaque à ses occupations : sieste pour Jessie qui s'installe un peu à l'écart, à l'ombre, sieste au soleil pour Kevin et Javier, farniente au soleil pour Lanie et Kate qui discutent. Je reste un moment sur la plage à regarder pensivement la surface du lac.

**Lanie**

Je profite de ce moment de calme où je me trouve seule avec Kate pour entamer mon interrogatoire.

- Alors, baby, tu n'as pas quelque chose à me raconter ?

- Non … Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ? me répond-elle distraitement

- Allez, Kate, pas avec moi. Je parle de ce matin.

- Ah, … ce matin …, fait-elle avec un sourire évocateur sur les lèvres

- Oui, ce matin … Vue ta mine réjouie et la tête de Castle … je suis en droit d'élaborer de nombreux scénarios !

- Eh bien je dirais tout simplement que … on s'est bien réveillés, voilà tout !

- Hum, Hum, en tout cas, ton écrivain, lui, n'avait pas les traits du gars parfaitement bien réveillé !

Elle éclate de rire repensant sûrement à leurs égarements matinaux.

**Rick**

Après un moment, nos dormeurs se réveillent. Kevin, Javier et moi décidons de faire du canoë pendant que ces dames poursuivent leurs papotages. On s'équipe des gilets, chacun récupère une pagaie, on met les canoës à l'eau et on s'élance plus ou moins élégamment. Ouch ! ils sont restés au soleil et c'est très très chaud sous les fesses ! Après s'être éloignés tranquillement de la plage on commence à s'arroser à coups de pagaie puis on organise une course.

- Yo brothers ! Vous êtes prêts pour votre première correction ? lance Javier

- Attends que je te montre le style irlandais, bro, tu m'en donneras des nouvelles, lui rétorque Kevin

- Oh mais je ne vais pas être en reste messieurs, croyez-le bien !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, me répond Javi en s'élançant aussitôt

A ce jeu, il est très fort, très puissant et nous devance rapidement. L'effort fourni est très violent et on fini tous les trois à bout de souffle. Après avoir récupéré, on repart pour une autre course :

- Second round guys ! Toujours prêts pour la leçon? nous nargue encore Javier

Et une fois de plus, une centaine de mètre plus loin, c'est lui qui arrive largement en tête, en hurlant les bras au ciel. Il a le triomphe modeste, le latino. On récupère, on s'arrose, harassés de chaleur et morts de soif. Tout à nos efforts on ne s'est pas rendu compte que l'on s'est considérablement éloignés du bord. On distingue à peine notre plage parmi toutes les plages du lac … Il nous faut faire demi-tour rapidement et être plus vigilant désormais.

- Eh les gars, regardez un peu où on est ! Il va nous falloir rentrer tout doux maintenant.

- Ah Ah l'écrivain, tu jettes l'éponge ! dit Javi ravit (sic !)

Sur ce, je mets mes mains à l'eau pour les rafraîchir puis reprend ce mouvement bien particulier ma pagaie qui commence à me fusiller les bras et les muscles du dos. Mais pas question de le montrer aux deux autres ! En plus je commence à sentir la morsure du soleil sur mes épaules … j'aurai sans doute dû demander à Kate de me mettre de la crème avant de partir !

C'est après un temps qui m'a par n'en plus finir et au prix d'efforts intenses que finalement nous sommes en vue de notre plage où trois ravissantes créatures nous font des signes. Une fois arrivés, on a droit à un léger « savon » de Jessie qui nous signale que l'on a été trop loin : heureusement pour nous qu'il est tôt parce qu'à la nuit tombée, on ne les aurait pas retrouvé aussi facilement. Kate m'enduit copieusement de crème avant que je m'étende à l'ombre un moment. Pendant ce temps, elle se baigne avec Lanie. Peu après, Jessie viens nous proposer de « grimper » sur un rocher tout proche et de faire un concours de plongeons. Nous la suivons : l'escalade est relativement facile mais arrivés en haut je me rend mieux compte de la hauteur du saut à effectuer !

- Voilà le plongeoir ! dit Jessie tout pimpante. On n'est pas à la piscine ici, il va vous falloir bien pousser sur les jambes pour vous éloigner du rocher, OK ? En bas, c'est très profond donc, « no problemo ». Je vous montre.

Et sans plus tarder, elle nous fait un très joli saut de l'ange digne d'un vrai concours ! Ah ouai … euh … moi je ne sais pas faire ce genre de truc …. Et puis elle a sauté vraiment très très loin. Finalement je vais peut être redescendre. Mais qu'est-ce que vont dire les deux autres ! Non, malheureusement, il me fait faire au moins un saut …

De la plage, les filles nous encouragent. Je vais en avoir bien besoin. J'entends Lanie crier :

- Come on baby !

Du coup Javier se décide à sauter le premier.

- Eh guys ! Je vous montre comment faire, nous dit-il avant de s'élancer

- Ouais, c'est ça, mais fait pas trop le malin hein Javi, c'est profond ici, t'as pas pied ! lui répond Kevin

Il plonge plutôt bien, même s'il fait beaucoup plus de vagues que Jessie à son entrée dans l'eau. Il refait surface et s'adresse à Kevin.

- A toi bro ! Montre-moi ce que t'as dans le ventre !

- Allez Kevin, crient Kate et Lanie qui se sont mises à l'eau et sont en contrebas du sautoir

Kevin semble à peine plus rassuré que moi il hésite un peu et fait néanmoins un superbe saut, digne de son style en escalade, très leste et très dynamique.

Vient mon tour. Kate est déchaînée, elle m'encourage :

- Allez Rick ! Plonge honey ! Montre-leur ! Woooow !

Je me contente de faire le strict minimum, un simple saut me suffit. L'important pour moi : m'éloigner du rocher donc pousser à fond sur mes jambes ! Bon, au final, je ne suis pas trop mécontent : je ne me suis pas pris le rocher, ni cogné au fond et je ne me suis pas noyé. Je ressors la tête de l'eau, me retourne vers les filles, elles sont pliées de rires et arrivent à peine à parler …

- Merci les filles ! Merci pour les encouragements … et les rires !

Je sors de l'eau, les autres m'ont précédé et commencent à remonter. Là c'est plus dur car on est mouillés : nos pieds et nos mains glissent : sympa ton idée Jessie !

Pour son deuxième saut, Jessie nous fait un saut périlleux avant parfait ! On voit qu'elle a l'habitude et que l'eau est son élément … même si elle aime aussi la bière. Fair-play on l'applaudit. Nous trois restons sur des prestations plus classiques, toujours sous les encouragements et les railleries des filles. Javier et Kevin prennent de l'assurance et remontent déjà pour le suivant. Me voyant traîner les pieds sur la plage, ils m'encouragent :

- Allez Rick, tu en refais un avec nous !

« Youpi » me dis-je intérieurement. Là Jessie exécute une sorte de cabriole de gymnastique et arrive toujours dans le bon sens à l'entrée dans l'eau. Si je tente un truc comme ça, c'est le « plat » assuré ! Les filles ne se lassent pas de faire des commentaires tout en nous encourageant et rient à gorges déployées à nos sauts approximatifs.

- Allez les gars ! Le prochain sera le bon !

Finalement, on va enchaîner encore plusieurs sauts mais je vais vite capituler, la partie « escalade » du rocher m'abîmant les orteils. Je reste donc dans l'eau avec les filles à encourager Javi et Kevin qui se débrouillent décidément très honorablement tous les deux.

Après toutes ces émotions, nous décidons de nous accorder un peu de repos et de nous sécher au soleil.

- Je vais nager, ça tente quelqu'un ? demande Jessie

- Non, non, merci, on est bien assez fatigués comme ça, lui répliquais-je après avoir regardé les autres

Elle part donc s'entraîner toute seule. Je reste à côté de Kate et m'assoupi sans doute un peu car quand je rouvre les yeux, Jessie est déjà de retour, en train de courir sur la plage. Quelle santé !

- Alors, bien dormi honey ? me demande Kate

- Non, non, pas du tout, je réfléchissais, lui répondis-je un peu groggy

- Hmm, Hmm, fait-elle, pas dupe du tout. Eh bien tu as raté un truc. Tu aurais dû voir jusqu'où est allée Jessie à la nage … J'ai l'impression qu'elle était aussi loin que vous en canoë.

- Bigre ! J'ai bien fait de rester ici à réfléchir alors !

Sur ce, je regarde autour de nous. Kevin s'est rhabillé, craignant plus de coups de soleil Javi semble se réveiller aussi, Lanie se prélasse dans cette fin de journée farniente et tout cela dans une atmosphère de calme et de tranquillité totale. Superbe journée ! « Dommage qu'il nous faille encore pagayer deux heures pour rentrer : à cette simple idée, je perds toutes mes forces …

Je regarde Jessie qui est en train de s'essuyer, guettant son signal du départ, mais au lieu de ça elle s'arrête soudainement de bouger, prend une attitude légèrement tendue, les sourcils froncés, comme si elle avait perçu quelque chose. Tout à coup un sourire éclaire son visage, elle se retourne vers nous, les bras au ciel et lance :

- Surprise !

Finissant de se sécher vite fait, elle s'élance vers le fond de la plage. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, nous nous levons et nous regardons les uns les autres, guettant quelque chose qui pourrait arriver. Il nous faut encore quelques instants pour enfin comprendre car on ne perçoit d'abord qu'une sorte de ron-ron indistinct puis enfin un son bien identifiable : un bruit de moteur. On suit tous Jessie et on voit arriver un pick-up du Centre, en marche arrière ! Il s'arrête, les passagers en descendent : JP est au volant, puis un homme et enfin … Tina. Je remarque immédiatement sur le visage de Jessie une immense joie quand elle voit sa copine descendre et, me tournant vers Kate, je remarque que la scène ne lui a pas échappé non plus. Tout à notre surprise nous n'avons pas remarqué que l'arrière du pick-up est plein.

- Bonjour à tous ! La journée s'est bien passée ? lance JP

Là il a le droit à quelques commentaires de nous tous dans un brouhaha total.

- Je vous présente un pote à nous, Vincent, mono d'escalade au Centre

- Hy !

Ils détachent puis descendent une première glacière. JP l'ouvre et annonce :

- La tournée du patron !

Waoww ! La glacière est remplie de canettes de bières et de soda le tout sur un lit de glace. Je regarde Kevin et Javi : on ne va pas cracher dessus, on est mort de soif car on est venu à bout de l'eau que l'on avait emportée ce matin.

- N'hésitez pas à vous servir, il y en a plein d'autres ! annonce-t-il

- Good idea ! Comment tu savais qu'on était assoiffés ? lui demandais-je

- Je connais Jess, elle a dû vous faire faire des tas de trucs éprouvants !

- Ah c'est sûr que c'est l'enfer ici ! répond Javier

Je remarque que Vincent ne boit pas de bière : il s'affaire seul un peu plus loin sur la plage, je demande ce qu'il fait.

- Il prépare un truc pour ce soir, réponds Jessie énigmatique en regardant JP

- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de vous dévoiler le contenu de la fin de journée. Comme vous êtes un groupe … très sympathique, je vous ai réservé une soirée … spéciale. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

On échange quelques regards intrigués.

- On va faire un feu sur la plage et déguster de la viande grillée avec des pommes de terre à la braise. Je me suis arrangée avec le chef : JP nous a rapporté de quoi manger et boire en quantité. Mickaël est également prévenu de notre absence ce soir. Et c'est Vincent qui va rentrer en canoë au Centre, donc un spécial merci à Vincent !

- Super idée ! répond Javier en frappant dans les mains

- Oui, oui vraiment ! fait Lanie à l'adresse de Jessie

Du coup on applaudit Vincent ainsi que Jessie et JP qui se sont débrouillés pour nous organiser tout ça. Personnellement, je suis très étonné par le dévouement dont elle fait montre. Je ne sais pas si elle agit de la sorte avec tous ses groupes mais … je suis vraiment très impressionné. Jessie reprend la parole :

- Vincent s'occupe du feu, puis JP prendra le relais. La viande est au frais. Par contre j'aurais besoin d'aide pour enrober les pommes de terre de papier alu. Qui veut bien … ?

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa question que nous lui faisons tous un signe positif.

- Waow, eh bien, quelle équipe ! Ma foi si on s'y met tous, ça va aller très vite !

Elle grimpe à l'arrière du pick-up et continue :

- Il faudrait apporter ce sac de patates et ce bois près du feu. Je vous trouve le papier alu et j'arrive.

Javier se charge du sac avec Kevin les filles prennent le bois, JP et moi la glacière et nous nous dirigeons vers l'endroit où Vincent prépare le feu.

**Kate**

Lanie et moi essayons de mettre un maximum de branches dans les toiles que l'on nous a donné puis de les porter. Tina est restée auprès de Jessie. Je sens que ces deux là ne vont plus se quitter de la soirée … A notre arrivée, je constate que le feu est déjà bien lancé : on place nos deux tas de branches près de Vincent et on s'installe pour la « corvée de patates » comme dit JP. Il nous montre comment faire et où poser les pommes de terre en attendant que les braises soient prêtes. Le soleil commence à décliner et se trouver autour du feu nous réchauffe. Finalement, Jessie et Tina nous rejoignent avec le reste du matériel. Je les trouve … touchantes elles sont pleines d'attentions l'une envers l'autre, tout ces petits riens qui sont les signes de la profondeur des sentiments qui les unissent. A les voir ainsi, elles me font penser à Rick et moi avant même que nous ne soyons ensemble, quand on était au 12th ou sur les scènes de meurtres. Si on se comportait de la même façon qu'elles deux, avec des signes aussi évidents de … connivence, d'affection voire plus, il est évident que toute l'équipe devait se douter de quelque chose bien avant qu'il ne se passe quoique ce soit entre nous.

Maintenant que les braises sont bien en place, JP nous fait signe qu'on peut y déposer les pommes de terre. Il se charge de nous réapprovisionner en bières puis installe la grande grille sur laquelle on va cuire la viande. Les conversations vont bon train. Jessie prend la parole :

- Comme on va rentrer plus tard que d'habitude, je voudrais qu'on parle du programme de demain. Qu'est-ce que vous avez envie de faire, guys ?

On se regarde tous, indécis rien n'ayant été prédéfini on ne sait pas trop en fait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous proposer Jessie ? demande Kevin

- Plusieurs choses : vous pouvez choisir un « day off » pour tous si vous en avez assez du sport.

Après une rapide consultation du groupe, je lui réponds :

- Non, non, on préfère des activités.

- Ok eh bien … j'ai bien un truc en tête. Ce serait de faire une journée d'escalade où je vous initierai aux grands rappels dans un endroit spécial. Il n'y aurait pas beaucoup à grimper mais beaucoup à descendre. Intriguée je lui demande :

- Ah oui mais … dans quel but ?

- Eh bien ce serait une parfaite préparation pour le lendemain où je voulais vous proposer une journée « canyoning ».

- Wow ! je laisse échapper, très impressionnée ... dubitative.

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me lancer dans ce défi et si ça tente les autres. Je me retourne donc vers eux. Le premier à prendre la parole est Kevin.

- Moi perso, ça me tente beaucoup. Mais bon je comprendrais si tout le monde n'est pas aussi enchanté que moi par les grands rappels, ni le « canyoning ».

Javier suit rapidement :

- Je te suis bro !, dit-il. Mais Lanie, si tu ne veux pas y aller on peut toujours …

Sa phrase reste en suspends. Il se tourne vers Lanie et attendant sa réponse. Dans le même temps, je fais de même avec Rick :

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Tu as vraiment envie de faire ça ? me demande-t-il

Je me rappelle des très belles photos des canyons environnants, de ces cascades d'eau, de ces magnifiques bassins naturels qui ornent les murs du Centre, au Bar, au Restaurant, dans la chambre. C'est très tentant …

- Oui, je crois. Et toi ?

- Si tu y vas, je te suis.

Me tournant maintenant vers Jessie, je lui donne notre accord. Peu après, c'est Lanie qui, à ma grande surprise, répond positivement. Eh bien nous y voilà, l'équipe au grand complet repart pour l'aventure ! Je vois que Javier mais surtout Kevin sont soulagés : cette journée leur tenait à cœur : je crois qu'ils se seraient sentis un peu coupables de la passer sans nous.

- OK, dit Jessie, fabuleux je m'occupe de l'organisation. Bon, on va dire au revoir à Vincent qui va devoir rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse nuit.

Nous le saluons tous chaleureusement, on pense à sa gentillesse et son dévouement à ramener les trois canoës au Centre car moi, personnellement, je ne me sentais pas le courage de rentrer à la force des bras à cette heure là ! Et soudain on voit JP revenir de la voiture avec une guitare !

- « _Et voilà_ ! » dit Jessie en français, pas de soirée autour d'un feu sans chansons ! JP est un guitariste de talent au large répertoire. So, just ask for a song ! Allez, ne faites pas les timides, on va passer la soirée alors …

- Et Jess a un joli brin de voix, rajoute-t-il

Il laisse courir ses doigts distraitement en nous regardant puis commence à plaquer quelques accords, pour s'échauffer. Elle le regarde, lui glisse un mot à l'oreille, les accords changent, elle l'encourage d'un hochement de tête … On sent une très grande complicité entre eux. Ca n'a rien à voir avec une histoire d'amour c'est quelque chose comme ... une l'amitié très profonde, un attachement très fort, incroyable. Ils se connaissent par cœur, c'est certain. Ils doivent être très protecteurs l'un envers l'autre. J'aimerais les voir grimper ensemble en falaise, ça doit être quelque chose. On en a déjà eu un avant-goût dans le spectacle.

- Alors ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez chanter ou entendre ? insiste-t-elle.

On ne sait pas et on n'ose pas trop lui demander à vrai dire. Alors elle se lance :

- Bon on va faire comme si vous n'étiez pas là.

Elle commence à chanter, en anglais :

_On the first part of the journey …_

http: / / www . you/watch?v=zSAJ0l4OBHM

J'écoute … que dis-je **on** écoute tous, scotchés par ce qu'on entend. Wow ! JP joue effectivement très bien de la guitare et Jessie, eh bien, Jessie chante superbement bien. Sur le refrain, leurs voix se marient parfaitement et recréent les harmonies vocales du morceau original. En plus cette chanson, dans ce cadre-là, c'est … vraiment idéal ! On les encourage à la fin.

De nouveau elle lui souffle quelque chose, un titre peut-être : JP, souriant, laisse aller ses doigts sur les cordes et déjà commence le nouvel air, tout doux lui aussi, que je reconnais également mais dont le titre m'échappe … Ils se mettent à siffler l'intro, puis chantent. Ah mais oui, bien sûr …

_I want to live, I want to give …_

http: / /www. /watch?v=7fXaC07X5M8

Là aussi, rien à redire à la prestation de nos deux monos aux voix encore très accordées sur ce morceau. Tous les deux s'entendent à merveille non seulement pour l'escalade mais également pour la musique. Il joue très juste et elle chante vraiment très bien, même si les paroles sont mâtinées de son accent frenchie, ça donne un charme indéfinissable à la chanson. A la fin, ils s'octroyent juste le droit à une gorgée de bière chacun et enchaînent sur la suivante :

_Hello darkness my old friend_

http: / /www. /watch?v=dTCNwgzM2rQ

Là aussi chantant en duo, Jessie faisant bien sûr la voix la plus aigüe, leur interprétation est pleine de délicatesse, de feeling, de sensibilité … c'est très touchant. De temps à autre, elle se penche vers Tina ou juste, la regarde et l'émotion passe intensément entre elles deux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de reprendre avec eux le refrain, suivie par Lanie qui aime bien pousser la chansonnette également.

- Ca vous plaît ? nous demande-t-elle

- Ouiiiii, oui, oui, lui dis-je aussitôt alors que les autres font de même

- Bon alors on continue ?

- Oui, oui, allez-y

- OK, vous l'aurez voulu, dit-elle en se penchant vers JP pour accorder leurs violons.

Il acquiesce, commence à placer des accords qui forment une ligne mélodique que je reconnais sans mettre de nom dessus … et pour cause, c'est normalement joué au piano … mais dès que Jessie laisse échapper son filet de voix très retenu, nous reconnaissons le tous.

_When you weary, feeling small_

http: / /www. /watch?v=C-PNun-Pfb4

Elle démarre très doucement, toute en finesse, sans en rajouter, c'est superbe. Sa voix se marie très bien avec ce morceau, les graves puis les aigus. Elle chante les yeux fermés, très inspirée, c'est presque religieux comme dans un gospel surtout dans l'ambiance de nuit tombante qui nous entoure. J'adore, je regarde Rick, assis sur le sable à mes côtés, qui apprécie autant que moi, et prend son bras, il me sourit. Jess fini de chanter ce morceau la tête renversée en arrière envoyant les dernières paroles vers le ciel. Elle a la puissance vocale et le souffle nécessaires pour pousser les toutes dernières notes les plus longues et les plus hautes dans une interprétation très touchante. On sent tous qu'elle y met tout son cœur. J'en ai la chair de poule.

D'ailleurs je ne peux m'empêcher d'applaudir à la fin aussitôt suivie par Lanie et les autres. Je regarde Rick, très impressionné, je regarde les autres … tous ont apprécié autant que moi, à ce que je constate.

Toutes ces chansons, avec juste un accompagnement à la guitare, se marient divinement bien au calme ambiant. On ne voit plus passer le temps, on déguste une bière, je ne pense plus à manger … j'en redemande, je n'ai plus envie que cela s'arrête … Un moment après la fin du morceau, elle nous demande :

- Ca vous a plu ? Je ne vous entends pas ! fait-elle comme si c'était un concert.

- Ouai ! Ouai ! Allez ! reprend-on en chœur

- Alors ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour nous dire ce que vous voulez chanter ? insiste-t-elle

- Non, non, Jessie, ça nous plaît, c'est très bien comme ça, continuez !

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle sait mettre de l'ambiance !

- OK, dit-elle en regardant JP et en hochant la tête.

Ils se sont compris. Les accords sont déjà en place. Après une superbe et longue intro de JP, on a droit à :

_I've heard there was a secret chord_

http: / /www. /watch?v=y8AWFf7EAc4&ob=av2n

Là encore une interprétation toute en délicatesse, et Dieu sait si le morceau s'y prête : ils chantent les couplets alternativement et reprennent le refrain ensemble Jessie prenant une voix étonnamment grave, susurrée, à peine audible et … très touchante. Elle lance des regards intenses à Tina … qui lui sourit, les yeux très brillants. Lanie et moi reprenons avec eux les refrains, les gars se font plus timides mais au fur et à mesure que la chanson avance, je commence à entendre leurs voix, plus graves, résonner. Sur l'un des refrains, Jess se place derrière Tina et lui chantonne à l'oreille : « Hallelujah ». Tina est tellement émue qu'elle ne peut pas retenir quelques larmes. Wow, quel moment de frisson partagé ! A la fin, Tina a le visage en larmes : cette chanson doit avoir une signification pour elle.

Quelques chaleureux applaudissements plus tard, Jessie nous demande encore ce qu'on veut chanter mais devant la qualité de ce que l'on entend, personne n'ose proposer de chanter. Ils se désaltèrent de quelques gorges de bière, discutent en français, s'occupent du feu :

- OK, guys, comme les patates sont bientôt prêtes, on va en chanter une dernière avant de manger ! nous dit-elle

- OK ! lui dis-je

- _Ames sensibles s'abstenir !_

- Quoi ? lui demandais-je éberluée

C'est JP, plus bilingue que Jessie, qui traduit ces quelques mots de français qu'elle. Quelques « Woooow ! » d'encouragement fusent de la part des guys, enfin réveillés, mais on se demande bien ce qu'ils nous réservent. JP tout en continuant de gratter sa guitare, regarde Jessie, convient silencieusement avec elle d'un truc … et il plaque les premiers accords, tous doux. C'est lui qui entame les premiers mots, de sa voix un peu cassée :

_My girl, My girl, don't lie to me_

_Tell me where did you sleep last night_

http: / /www. /watch?v=Ua-kgVOhPE8

Il chante seul. Le crescendo de la guitare monte lentement mais inexorablement le morceau prend toute son ampleur dans le silence. Ils nous gratifient d'un final époustouflant : en effet, Jessie uni sa voix à celle de JP en ajoutant toute sa puissance et son charisme pour les derniers :

_My girl, my girl, don't lie to me,  
>Tell me where did you sleep last night.<br>In the pines, in the pines,  
>Where the sun don't ever shine.<br>I would shiver the whole night through._

lancés à tue-tête. Ca prend aux tripes tellement ils déménagent ces deux là. Sa voix ressemble étonnamment à celle, éraillée, de Kurt Cobain et elle reprend sa façon déjantée et pleine de désespoir de hurler la fin. C'était l'uppercut final ! Je suis K.O. assise sur la dernière note qui résonne dans le silence … Waow ! On applaudit à tout rompre. On voit qu'ils sont très modestes, ça ne leur monte pas à la tête et je les aime sincèrement pour ça. Jessie se lève, va chercher deux nouvelles bières, en dépose une devant son copain, pendant que lui, guitare posée, prépare la viande.

- Jessie, lui dis-je avide d'en savoir plus, ça fait longtemps que tu chantes ? Que vous chantez et jouez ensemble ?

- On a grandi ensemble, on a les mêmes goûts musicaux donc, les chansons qui nous plaisent, on les reprend depuis toujours pour le plaisir.

- Oui, mais vous vous rendez compte que ce que vous faites c'est vraiment bien ! Vous pourriez vous faire connaître.

Elle sourit humblement tout en continuant les préparatifs.

- Ouais, peut-être, répond-elle enfin, haussant les épaules. Enfin pour moi, chanter comme ça autour du feu avec une bonne grillade, de la bière, des potes, le tout à la fin d'une belle journée d'escalade au grand air, ça suffit amplement à mon bonheur. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour être heureuse, tu vois ?

- Mais … enfin … c'est comme un don que tu as de chanter ainsi. Tu n'as pas envie d'en faire quelque chose d'autre ?

- Non, me dit-elle simplement presque amusée avant d'avaler une autre gorgée.

Je suis assez interloquée par sa réponse en ce monde où bon nombre ne recherchent qu'argent, réussite, célébrité … Elle s'occupe des pommes, les retire du feu, distribue les assiettes, les couverts, les verres. Sa candeur, son désintérêt me désarment … Sans doute leur goût pour la simplicité et le dénuement me perturbe quelque peu. J'en parle avec Rick qui me dit que l'on n'est pas habitué à côtoyer des personnes aussi simples. Et pour illustrer ces pensées, toute contente d'elle, elle sort d'un sac une bouteille de vin et le tire-bouchon.

- And last but not least ! Tin-tin … ! Et pas un mot au Chef, OK ? fait-elle avec un clin d'oeil

Grand sourire de son copain, ils sont fiers de leur surprise. On se regarde. C'est un sacré numéro ! La viande cuit doucement grâce aux bons offices de JP et une délicieuse odeur nous ouvre bientôt cruellement l'appétit. Les premières tranches sont prêtes et on passe à « table ». Humm ! Quel régal … et quel goût ! Et tout ça autour du feu. Génial ! Il n'y a guère que chez mon père que j'ai l'occasion de manger de la viande au barbecue et ce n'est plus aussi souvent que je le souhaiterais. J'en fais la remarque :

- Vous nous avez vraiment gâté tous les deux ce soir ! Merci Jessie et Merci à toi JP !

- Oui, oui, un grand merci à tous les deux, reprennent les uns après les autres mes amis

- Merci à tous. On est ravis que ça vous plaise. Autant vous dire qu'on ne fait pas ça avec tous les groupes. C'est même très rare qu'on se fasse une soirée en commun comme ça. Parce qu'il faut qu'il y ait le feeling dans le groupe et avec vous ça le fait bien, dit-elle souriante et satisfaite en finissant son assiette. C'est sympa.

- Ah oui, tu as des groupes difficiles ?

- Disons que … certains groupes … on a plus hâte de les voir partir que d'autres, dit-elle en s'esclaffant et en regardant JP.

On rigole mais je me dit que ça doit être une drôle de vie que de voir défiler un nouveau groupe chaque semaine avec son lot de surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises.

- Bien, et après manger, **vous** chanterez parce qu'on ne vous a pas beaucoup entendu pour l'instant ! relance-t-elle

- Oui, euh … Non, … tu sais il vaut peut-être mieux pas … ! lui dis-je

- Non, non, pas question ! Moi, je passe mon tour, répond Javier qui ne veut pas pousser la note ce soir !

- Allez, allez pas de fausse modestie ici, on est dans la pampa, y'a personne pour t'entendre. On est entre nous ! Je suis sure que vous vous débrouillerez très bien. Et toi Kevin, tu connais quoi comme chanson ?

- Euh … moi … , fait-il soudain très timide, je n'en connais pas tellement et puis … comme Javi, je ne chante pas.

- Kevin, je me rappelle pas ton nom mais tu n'es pas d'origine irlandaisaise ?

- Euh … si pourquoi, répond-il comme pris au piège

- Ah ben parce que l'Irlande c'est la patrie de U2, des Cranberries … Que de super chansons, Kevin ! Et en plus on les connaît nous !

- Non, non, non, non ! Moi je ne chante pas ! fait-il tout affolé

On éclate tous de rire. Javier se moque de lui.

- Lanie, Kate, vous avez repris quelques chansons, là. Allez, laissez-vous tenter !

Nous faisons « non » de la tête, tout aussi intimidées. Le repas fini, JP, Tina et Jessie rangent la vaisselle et ramassent tous les déchets et apportent le tout dans le pick-up. Ils reviennent en discutant joyeusement, je remarque d'ailleurs que tant qu'elles sont loin de nous, Tina tient le bras de Jessie ou la prend par la taille, ce qui m'amène à repenser aux moments où Rick et moi nous retrouvions dans le local à café pour une intimité relative puisqu'on y était souvent interrompus par Javi ou Kevin. C'est dur de vivre un amour caché aux yeux de tous. D'autant plus pour elles ! Ils reviennent déjà avec des couvertures pour les plus frileux. C'est vrai que le soir tombant, on ressent plus la fraîcheur. Tina relance le feu, JP reprend sa guitare, se chauffe les doigts et lance une intro. Jessie, en solo, commence en douceur les premières paroles :

_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven_

http: / /www. /watch?v=VRsJlAJvOSM

Ils enchaînent directement sur le morceau suivant qu'ils interprètent en duo, un duo très bien rôdé d'ailleurs.

_What'll you do when you get lonely_

http:/ /www. /watch?v=l0N6IlZD2pY ( callez la video à 25 mn )

Applaudissements. Je lui propose alors :

- Pourquoi tu ne chanterais pas une chanson française ?

- Ouais, OK … mais laquelle ? répond-elle un peu désarçonnée

- Eh bien, par exemple une chanson d'Edith Piaf ?

- Aaah … Merci Kate, merci, tu sais choisir les chansons les plus simples. Sympa ! Bon d'accord, eh bien laquelle ?

- Je ne sais pas moi … « La vie en rose » ?

- OK, mais il faut la chanter « a cappela ». Alors je veux bien vous la faire mais … **tu**, non, **vous** la chantez aussi ! Au moins le refrain !

- Aaaaah ! fais-je en secouant la tête et en cachant mon visage dans mes mains, NON !

- Si, Si, Si ! insiste-t-elle

Elle est maline ! J'aurai dû me méfier … et en plus elle est déjà en train d'entamer le couplet ! Je vais avoir l'air de quoi, moi ! Je me retourne vers Lanie. Voilà le refrain, Aaaaahh ! Heureusement, je sens Lanie à mes côtés qui chantonne également. Et maintenant c'est Tina qui fredonne aussi ! Ouf ! Quel réconfort parce que les guys, y'en n'a pas un pour relever l'autre ! Ils sont tous les trois bouches fermées c'est à peine si on entend un murmure.

- C'était bien, s'exclame-t-elle à la fin. Bravo ! Oh ça y est, j'ai une idée. Et vous ne pouvez pas dire NON.

Elle parle à l'oreille de JP qu'il ait le temps de se préparer et se retourne vers nous, tout sourire :

- Allez Javier ! C'est à toi maintenant, tu vas chanter avec moi !

- Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? réagit-il immédiatement

- Si, si. Allez ! Je suis sure que tu la connais !

- Non, non, non ! Hors de question !

- Lanie, je compte sur toi pour régler ça rapidement ! Allez ! On va faire « Lo quiero a morir ». Je ferais les paroles en français.

Ooooh la tête de Javier … Dommage je n'ai pas mon appareil photo sous la main ! L'instant est mémorable. On dirait qu'on vient de l'accuser de je ne sais quel crime horrible ! Pourtant je sais qu'il a un beau brin de voix et … qu'il connait et aime cette chanson. Jess a visé juste. Lanie le pousse du coude.

- Allez Javi' ! Allez baby, va me la chanter, s'il te plaît, l'encourage-t-elle

- Allez Javier, insistais-je en frappant dans les mains

- Allez bro, tu vas pas te défiler, raillent Kevin et Rick en riant comme des ados

Fous rires du côté des français, ces deux là, je ne sais pas si c'est la bière, le vin ou les deux, mais ils commencent à sérieusement chauffer l'ambiance. Les premières notes retentissent de la guitare de JP.

- Je commence en français et tu reprends ensuite le couplet en espagnol, OK ? fait-elle ravie de sa ruse

_Moi je n'étais rien mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui_

_Je suis le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits_

Après son couplet, c'est maintenant au tour de Javier de chanter, bon gré, mal gré ! Et c'est pas mal du tout ! Jessie l'encourage en chantant avec lui et en rajoutant les trémolos « à la Shakira » ! Lanie, Tina et moi reprenons en chœur la fin. Les « Wooow ! Wooow ! » de Kevin et Rick retentissent

Nous remettant tous de nos émotions et commentant la performance de Javi', je ne me suis pas rendue compte que JP avait allumé une cigarette : j'en suis surprise car je ne le voyais pas fumer. Il nous demande poliment si ça ne nous dérange pas. Je réponds négativement. Puis il la passe à Jessie puis à Tina qui refuse. Elle la propose alors à Rick, tout surpris. C'est alors que je comprends de quel genre de cigarette il s'agit … Je regarde Javier, Lanie, Kevin : tous se sont fait la même remarque et la même conclusion. Je fais un signe de laisser tomber. Après tout, on est loin de tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi les embêter avec ça.

On chante encore quelques chansons. Les gars se libèrent un peu et j'entends plus souvent leurs voix. A partir de là, nos deux frenchies vont échanger plus fréquemment en français, rentrer dans des fous rires et des sortes de délires entre eux auxquels nous ne comprenons absolument rien ! Je pense que la fameuse cigarette y est pour beaucoup. Pourvu qu'ils soient en mesure de nous raccompagner … Bientôt il n'y a plus de bois et il doit se faire tard. On éteint le feu en le couvrant copieusement de sable, on finit de charger le pick-up et on rentre … toujours en chansons.

**Centre **

Le pick-up est conduit par JP comme on manque de places dedans, Jessie et Tina sont assises à l'arrière, à l'extérieur où elles rigolent fort. A l'arrivée, il y a encore de l'animation au Centre, il n'est pas si tard que je le pensais. On aide tous à décharger et pendant que nos moniteurs s'occupent de rendre le matériel, on reste un peu auprès du Bar à regarder la soirée « Dance ». Après le calme de notre camp, la sono nous assourdi rapidement. Lanie me glisse à l'oreille :

- On va remonter, il y a trop de bruit ici !

- OK, à demain. Bonne nuit, vous deux !

- Moi aussi, je vais monter, me dit Kevin, il me faut téléphoner à Jennie.

- Bonne nuit, Kevin !

Ah ! ces préparatifs de mariage, me dis-je.

Après quelques temps, je dis à Rick

- Je vais aller remercier Jessie et JP et demander l'heure de rendez-vous de demain matin

- OK, je monte, répond-il

Je me dirige vers la chambre de Jessie, au rez-de-chaussée. Je frappe à la porte qui est entr'ouverte.

- _Oui entrez_ ! crie-t-elle en français

- Hy Jessie, c'est moi !

- _Salut_ !

- Je peux te parler un instant ?

- Oui bien sûr, entre.

Malgré moi, je parcours rapidement du regard l'ensemble de la grande pièce que je découvre. Déformation professionnelle. Je suis surprise de découvrir plusieurs dessins de très bonne facture qui ornent les murs avec comme signature « J ». Sans doute de Jessica donc. Il y a là par ailleurs, tout un bric à brac de matériel de sport : un vélo sur un pied d'atelier, des pièces détachées, des vêtements de sport qui sèchent, plusieurs chaussures de jogging, une combinaison de natation de triathlète qui sèche sur le balcon … Et bien sûr un grand assortiment de matériel d'escalade : des cordes, des dégaines … et pour la première fois je vois ses chaussons d'escalade : j'en étais venue à penser qu'elle ne s'en servait pas. D'ailleurs je ne peux retenir une remarque :

- Oh mais tu as des chaussons d'escalade !

- Oui, bien sûr !

- On ne te voit jamais avec alors … je croyais que tu ne t'en servais pas !

Elle semble un peu embarrassée par ma remarque et je m'en veux de l'avoir faite elle m'explique gênée :

- Ben … c'est-à-dire que les chaussons et les ballerines ça coûte cher, ça s'use vite. Ca plus le matériel pour le triathlon, ça fini par faire un gros budget. Je n'ai pas les moyens de tout renouveler. Il faut que je fasse des … économies pour les garder longtemps. Donc quand je peux grimper en jogging …

Je n'avais pas pensé à cet aspect et du coup c'est moi qui suis gênée je change de sujet :

- Je voulais juste te remercier de nouveau, ainsi que JP, pour la super soirée que vous nous avez organisée. Ca nous a tous vraiment beaucoup plu.

- Tant mieux, j'en suis ravie.

- Je voulais aussi savoir à quelle heure tu as prévu de partir demain matin ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas très loin alors on peut partir disons …vers 9 h 30 ça suffira.

A ce moment, Tina arrive : elle a l'air troublée et même contrariée de me trouver dans la chambre. Je décide d'écourter la conversation et de les laisser toutes les deux.

- OK, Parfait … Euh, merci ... Bon eh bien je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps alors. A demain Jessie !

- A demain Kate !

Dans le couloir, je retrouve Lanie.

- Hey ! Je parie qu'on a eu la même idée ! Tu es venue demander à Jessie l'heure du départ, demain ? me demande-t-elle enjouée

- Exactement ! Les grands esprits se rencontrent ! Pas la peine de se réveiller aux aurores si on part à 10 h …

- Tout à fait, darling ! Alors annonce-moi la bonne nouvelle.

- Départ à 9 h 30 !

- Youpi ! fait-elle enchantée. Et maintenant au lit …

Alors qu'on allait partir, des éclats de voix nous parviennent de la chambre de Jessie dont la porte est toujours à moitié ouverte. Le ton monte entre les deux jeunes femmes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là avec cette nana ? fait Tina un rien agressive

- Quoi ? répond Jessie nonchalamment

- Ne me fais pas répéter.

- Mais de qui et de quoi tu me parles Ti ?

- Jess, déconnes pas. Arrête de ranger tes fringues et regardes moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cette nana ? relance Tina.

- Ti, si tu te calmais d'abord. Dis-moi de qui tu parles ? répond Jess calmement

- Tu passes toutes tes journées avec une nana superbe, un vrai top model et tu ne vois pas de qui je parle ? Te fous pas de moi Jess !

- OK, donc tu me parles de Kate, c'est ça ? temporise Jess

- Oui

- Et alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec elle ?

- De quoi tu veux parler ? Je ne fais rien avec Kate. C'est une cliente dans mon groupe, c'est tout.

- Jessie, arrête ! Cette fille est un vrai canon. Tu me dis que tu l'as aidée dans une falaise alors qu'elle était super mal et vulnérable. Tu l'as prise dans tes bras, tu l'as massée et que sais-je encore que tu ne m'as pas raconté. … Et aujourd'hui, c'est soirée sérénade autour du feu et tout le tra la la. Et tu … tu veux me faire croire que … qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous ? … Et tu crois que je vais TOUT GOBER ?

Pendant toute sa tirade, le ton de Tina n'a cessé de monter. Elle s'énerve de plus en plus, perd le contrôle.

- Mais t'es devenue dingue Ti ou quoi ? s'énerve maintenant Jessie

Tina crie, hurle. Quoi que puisse répondre Jess pour la calmer, rien n'y fait. C'est l'hystérie. Et d'un seul coup j'entends :

- Arrête … ARRETE ! ….. STOP ! crie encore plus fort Jessie, TAIS-TOI !

Silence complet.

- Mais merde, tu me parles d'une cliente, là.

C'est au tour de Jessie de crier, elle est hors d'elle.

- Elle est avec son mec, ils restent une semaine ici. Dans deux jours elle repart. J'ai agit avec elle comme avec d'autres clientes auparavant dans les mêmes situations. Je l'ai calmée et réconfortée. Point. C'est mon boulot, TINA ! Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. On a sympathisé c'est tout.

Pas de réponse de Tina.

- Et toi, … toi, après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble … tu viens me faire tout ce cirque pour une chose qui … qui ne s'est même PAS PASSEE.

Après un temps elle reprend :

- Mais tu vois pas que je suis dingue de toi, merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus à la fin ? Tu fais ch… Ti, tu fais VRAIMENT ch…

Sentant que les deux jeunes femmes allaient en venir aux mains, on approche de la porte, juste pour nous le temps de voir Jessie partir en trombe en sautant par dessus le balcon. Tina est par terre, en pleurs. On se regarde Lanie et moi : mais que faire ? JP arrive précipitamment dans la chambre.

- Où est-elle ? demande-t-il sans ménagement à Tina

Pas de réponse

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as FAIT, bon sang ? dit-il en la prenant par les bras et en la secouant

Toujours aucune réaction de Tina dont les yeux sont emplis de larmes.

- Put… Tina si jamais elle a fait une connerie à cause de toi, je te JURE que t'auras affaire à moi ! Maintenant dis-moi OU ELLE EST ?

Tina, tremblant maintenant comme une feuille, à la limite de la crise de nerfs, tend lentement son bras vers le balcon.

JP part comme un fou, enjambe le balcon et disparaît dans la nuit.

A ce moment, Lanie et moi décidons de rentrer dans la chambre. On se dirige vers Tina, toujours en pleurs à terre :

- Tina … Tina ? Ca va ? demande Lanie

Elle fait non de la tête.

- Ecoute, Tina… Jessie, elle a un cœur d'or … Donne-lui sa chance. Laisse-lui le temps et l'espace pour parler.

- Qu'est-… qu est-ce que vous en savez ? finit-elle par bredouiller

- Elle fait partie de ces gens qui ont besoin de « leur » moment pour s'exprimer.

- Mais … mais qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

- Ce n'est pas la seule dans ce cas que je connaisse, lui répond simplement Lanie.

Et cela me suffit pour comprendre le message caché ! Sacré Lanie !

Après toutes ces émotions, nous décidons de laisser Tina et de remonter, Lanie et moi, dans nos chambres. On se souhaite chacune une bonne nuit, Lanie ne pouvant s'empêcher de m'adresser un clin d'œil lourd de sous-entendus … Ah ! J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée. Enfin seule dans notre chambre, Rick et moi. Sitôt la porte fermée, je vois Rick en train de défaire le sac de la journée. J'attends qu'il se retourne vers moi et je commence mon show. Je défais mes cheveux, secoue la tête lentement de gauche à droite pour qu'ils reprennent un peu forme puis je passe lentement mes mains dans ma tignasse emmêlée pour la faire gonfler. Effet immédiat : j'ai toute l'attention de Rick qui me regarde sans mot dire. Puis je dégrafe les deux premiers boutons de mon chemisier, m'approche de lui qui est, bouche ouverte de surprise, tout contre le lit. Je m'approche encore, à le toucher, m'arrête à quelques centimètres de lui, pose mes deux mains sur son torse et … le pousse assez brutalement pour m'assurer qu'il tombe sur le lit. En prenant tout mon temps, j'enlève une chaussure, puis l'autre et avance sur le lit en l'enfermant entre mes genoux. Il se laisse faire à moitié intrigué par la suite que je lui réserve. Là, je m'assois sur son bassin : il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et je prends tout de suite le contrôle des opérations en saisissant chacun de ses poignets, en écartant ses mains de mon corps et en les plaçant au-dessus de sa tête. Il semble bien apprécier la manœuvre. Je souris énigmatiquement. Je maîtrise maintenant ses deux poignets avec une seule main, l'autre me servant à défaire aussi lentement qu'il m'est possible chacun des boutons de sa chemise. Si c'est un supplice pour moi, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il doit ressentir ! Sa chemise maintenant grande ouverte, et, me doutant que pour la suite il va y avoir de la résistance, je maintiens de nouveau ses poignets à deux mains. Puis je me penche très lentement vers son visage mais m'arrête quand mes cheveux tombant en cascade lui frôlent les joues, les épaules et le torse. Et je joue avec lui … comme ça … longtemps. Hmmm ! Il commence à montrer des signes d'impatience à force d'inaction. Il n'a pas fini d'attendre, le p'ti chéri ! Je place mon visage au-dessus du sien, m'approche la bouche ouverte comme si j'allais l'embrasser, d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il s'apprête à faire également soulevant sa tête au maximum vers moi, mais j'arrête mon mouvement à quelques millimètres de lui. Il s'efforce dans un dernier sursaut de réduire la distance mais je veille à ce qu'aucun de ses efforts n'y parvienne. Je fais mine de le mordre, il tend sa langue pour me lécher le visage : c'est comme un combat qui s'est engagé. Puis je recule légèrement, lui souris en le narguant, ce qui finit de l'achever et il s'écroule en laissant retomber sa tête sur le l'oreiller :

- Kaaaate ! lâche-t-il dans une plainte

Je descends alors ma tête et place ma bouche tout contre son oreille où je lui glisse dans un long soupir empli de désir :

- Haaaaaaaaah

- Arrrrrg, Kate !

Je ris mais me reprends rapidement. Toujours à cheval sur lui, j'entreprends maintenant de descendre le long de son cou en le couvrant de baisers. Arrivée à son épaule, je laisse traîner ma langue sur son torse jusqu'au centre de sa poitrine. Puis je remonte à son autre épaule et je fais le même trajet en direction de son sternum. Il me laisse faire mais gesticule de plus en plus. Heureusement que je lui maintiens toujours solidement les poignets ! Arrivée là, toujours en déposant de multiples baisers et en léchant sa peau, je descends jusqu'à son nombril en ne cessant de le regarder dans les yeux à travers mes cheveux, ce qui ne fait qu'attiser son désir. Nos regards ne se lâchent pas. Il est à bout ! Je suis ravie ! A ce moment-là, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le maintenir encore bien longtemps. Je ne dois pas traîner ! Je défais sa ceinture, puis les boutons de son pantalon et je m'arrête là. Je remonte vers lui, dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, libère ses mains et lui dit :

- Pour la suite, je te laisse faire, mais … ça se passera sous la douche !

C'est avec un grand sourire et à vitesse « grand V » qu'il déboutonne mon chemisier, mon soutien-gorge, se relève et m'entraîne vers la salle de bains pour la suite de nos ébats.

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Et des passages Caskett ? Ca vous plaît ? J'attends vos appréciations.**


	7. Chapter 7 Jeudi

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Toutes mes excuses pour le retard apporté à la mise en ligne de ce chapitre (manque d'inspiration).**

**Merci pour vos commentaires. Bonne lecture à tous et comme disent nos amis des States : « read, review, enjoy ! » c'est toujours un grand plaisir de vous lire !**

**Chapitre 7 - Jeudi**

**Kate**

Aujourd'hui encore, c'est un grand soleil qui me cueille dès mon réveil. Ouh … quelle nuit ! Après toutes nos prouesses nocturnes, j'ai dormi comme une souche. Je m'étire en douceur. Coup d'œil à ma montre à travers mes cheveux emmêlés : 7 h 10. Ca va, j'ai de la marge. Coup d'œil vers Rick : toujours endormi, à plat ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller, les bras en croix. Il ne va pas finir la semaine à ce rythme-là, mon écrivain ! Ou alors, de retour à New-York il va lui falloir quelques jours de congés ...

Je lui laisse encore quelques minutes de calme et … j'entrouvre les volets avec l'espoir que ça va l'éveiller. En regardant attentivement la plage, il me semble distinguer tout au loin une forme allongée ça m'intrigue mais … pas question de quitter mon homme à cette heure là pour aller voir de quoi il en retourne. Je me dirige vers le lit où ça commence à bouger.

**Rick**

Mmmmm … Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne sens plus cette douce chaleur si proche de moi il y a quelques instants … Ouh mais qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette lumière ! Je me redresse vaguement, tâte l'oreiller à mes côtés : plus personne. J'arrive péniblement à ouvrir un œil …

- Oh non, Kate, pas ça ! Ferme les volets s'il te plaît ! … Je suis sûr qu'il n'est que 5 ou 6 h du mat' …

- Perdu ! Il est 7 h 20 ! Bonjour mon amour ! me dit-elle en se jetant sur le lit et en me plaquant un gros baiser sur la joue, le sourire aux lèvres.

- 'jour, finis-je par répondre encore dans les brumes du sommeil

La journée commence à peine et elle a déjà la pêche ! Elle se glisse prestement contre moi, sous le drap, pose sa tête sur mon épaule, son bras sur ma poitrine, sa main y dessinant déjà quelques arabesques dont elle a le secret. Bercé par son agréable odeur, je ferme les yeux, dépose un baiser sur ses cheveux, l'enlace d'un bras et ne peux m'empêcher de jouer avec l'une de ses mèches bouclées. Je caresse son bras tandis qu'elle parsème des petits baisers sur mon torse. Délaissant bientôt sa mèche, je laisse courir ma main tout le long de son dos que je parcours de haut en bas à loisir. Je sens déjà son cœur et sa respiration s'accélérer. Ca y est, nous sommes partis pour les prémices d'une séance matinale de nos jeux préférés !

**Kate**

Ouf, malgré notre intermède matinal, aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes pas les derniers au petit-déjeuner. Kevin manque à l'appel. J'aurais plutôt parié sur notre discret couple d'amoureux transis mais … eux sont déjà à table.

- Bonjour vous deux ! dis-je à Lanie et Javier

- Bonjour ! répond Lanie

- Ola que tal ? dit Javier

- Muy bien ! Bon je vais me servir pendant qu'il n'y a personne.

Alors que je me sers au buffet, j'aperçois Jessie passer devant la fenêtre simplement habillée d'un maillot de bain, la tête baissée elle est trempée, porte une serviette de bain et traîne un sac de couchage. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a dû passer la nuit sur la plage et qu'elle sort tout juste d'une intense séance de natation. Elle croise son coach ils discutent. Rapidement, le débat devient animé voire même houleux puis ils disparaissent de ma vue. Je regagne la table et m'aperçois que Lanie a aussi été témoin de la scène. Kevin arrive enfin :

- Yo bro ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, lui lance aussitôt Javi

- J'étais déjà au téléphone pour des détails de dernière minute pour le mariage. Quelle affaire ! répond-il avant de se diriger vers le buffet

Le pauvre, il a l'air débordé et peut-être aussi se sent-il un peu coupable de prendre des congés à ce moment et de ne pas plus participer aux préparatifs. A notre table, la discussion s'oriente rapidement sur le menu sportif du jour : les grands rappels mais aussi sur le canyoning de demain. Lanie et moi sommes plutôt réservées sur le sujet tandis que Javi et Kevin ne cessent de se lancer des défis plus incongrus les uns que les autres. Formidable ! Pendant que les gars vont se resservir, je discute avec Lanie :

- Alors vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

- Oh que oui, me répond-elle souriante et d'un ton évocateur. Et toi ?

- Pareil ! dis-je en éclatant de rire

- Oui, j'ai bien remarqué la tête de Castle ! Laisse le respirer un peu ton écrivain ou de retour à New-York il ne sera plus capable d'écrire une ligne ! me dit-elle avec un léger coup de coude, ce qui nous fait pouffer.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui … je le surveille ! Et en parlant de tête, tu as vu celle de Jessie tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, comment la rater …

- Ce matin en ouvrant les volets j'ai remarqué une forme au loin sur la plage. Je pense qu'elle a dû y dormir après leur dispute hier soir.

- C'est sans doute pour ça que ça a chauffé avec son coach ce matin.

- Possible.

- Je me demande dans quel état elle va être aujourd'hui.

- On verra bien, dit-elle philosophe

Au retour des gars, on change de sujet de conversation. Bientôt nous voilà de retour dans nos chambres pour finir de préparer les sacs. Je décide de tenir Rick au courant de la situation pour qu'il ne soit pas étonné plus tard. A mon grand étonnement, il reste très optimiste et croit dur comme fer au mental et à la bonne humeur de notre monitrice.

Nous nous retrouvons tous à l'Accueil à l'heure convenue. Jessie arrive en retard, avec des lunettes de soleil, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. Elle a les traits tendus et, bien qu'accueillante, elle est moins ouverte et souriante que les autres jours. Pendant qu'elle charge la voiture avec l'aide des gars, je croise JP qui se prépare avec son groupe. J'en profite pour lui parler.

- Salut JP ! Ca va ?

- Salut Kate.

- Ecoute … euh … je voudrais te parler de Jessie … Tu sais au sujet d'hier soir …

- Ouais, eh bien ? dit-il cherchant à éluder le sujet

- Je sortais de sa chambre et j'ai entendu toute sa conversation avec Tina. Et là ce matin je vois bien qu'il se passe un truc, elle ne semble pas dans son assiette. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire ?

- Ecoute, le mieux à faire, c'est de ne pas vous en mêler. Elle est très professionnelle et vous accompagnera au mieux toute la journée. Compris ? Alors … laissez la gérer.

- Bon. D'accord.

Je reste un peu sur ma faim mais, après tout, c'est une affaire privée et il m'a fait comprendre qu'il mettait fin à la conversation. Bien, je retourne à la voiture et monte la dernière, à côté de Rick.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? Vous n'avez rien oublié ? nous demande Jessie essayant de mettre un peu d'entrain dans sa voix. Désolée, je ne suis pas très en forme ce matin … mais ça ira mieux plus tard.

Je remarque que, contrairement aux autres jours, elle a apporté un grand gobelet de café dans le pick-up ce qui m'étonne car, à l'inverse de moi, je la sais peu amateur de ce genre d'excitant. Durant le trajet, elle en boit assez régulièrement et le gobelet est bientôt vide. Son visage reste fermé et elle ne parle pas. Bon, eh bien, j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle va se … détendre car je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir supporter toute une journée à la voir ainsi, aussi renfermée sans aller lui parler, surtout ayant assisté à la scène d'hier soir avec Tina.

Nous faisons donc la conversation entre nous pendant le quart d'heure de route. Rick, désormais bien réveillé, et les gars profitent du trajet pour commencer à se chambrer sur leurs performances à venir. A les écouter, ça promet du spectacle et des prouesses acrobatiques ! Arrivés au parking, Jessie se charge de son sac à dos et prend une cinquantaine de mètres d'avance. Durant la marche d'approche, je fais signe à Lanie afin de rester toutes les deux à quelques mètres derrière le groupe.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? me demande-t-elle en désignant Jessie

- JP m'a dit de ne pas nous en mêler alors … D'un autre côté, la voir comme ça … c'est tellement étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? Et si ça dure toute la journée ?

- Mmmm. Ecoute Kate, on va suivre le conseil de JP. On n'est pas sensées être au courant de beaucoup de choses dans cette histoire : leur liaison, leur dispute, la jalousie de Tina, la nuit de Jessie … Ca fait beaucoup, non ?

Bientôt, on aperçoit Jessie arrêtée au pied de la falaise. Elle dépose son sac, en sort le tapis, étale les cordes de rappel. Le temps que nous arrivions, elle est déjà équipée. Pendant que nous nous préparons, elle nous explique le programme.

- Aujourd'hui vous allez faire des rappels plus aériens que ceux faits jusqu'à présent. Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment tous prêts pour ce genre d'aventure ?

On lui confirme tous l'un après l'autre notre accord.

- Parfait. Pour ceux qui veulent grimper, c'est par là, dit-elle en montrant le point de départ de la voie sur la falaise, pour deux longueurs de votre niveau. Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas grimper, je peux vous indiquer un chemin qui mène au sommet de cette falaise. Qui grimpe avec moi ?

- Moi, répond rapidement Kevin avec un grand sourire …

On rit tous plus ou moins bruyamment : il a trouvé son activité de prédilection celui-là !

- Yo brother ! Je ne vais te laisser y aller tout seul ! J'y vais aussi ! lance Javier

- Fais attention à toi, baby, lui glisse Lanie, tu n'es pas aussi leste que l'irlandais …

- Et pour les autres ?

- Je préfère la marche aujourd'hui, lui répond Rick

- Moi aussi, enchaîne Lanie

- Et moi aussi, je les accompagne, ajoutais-je aussitôt

- Très bien. Alors messieurs, dit-elle s'adressant à Javier et Kevin, vous vous encordez comme d'habitude. Quant à vous trois, suivez moi, je vous montre le chemin.

S'éloignant d'une cinquantaine de mètres, elle nous montre le départ du chemin ainsi que son tracé, très net, jusqu'à son point d'arrivée au sommet de la falaise. Ca ne semble pas trop compliqué, on devrait s'en sortir sans guide.

- Très bien, on peut partir dès maintenant ? dis-je

- Oui si vous avez tout votre matériel de descente et une gourde.

Vérifications faites, nous nous mettons en route. Il va nous falloir environ trois quart d'heure de marche pour atteindre le sommet. Le chemin étant bien balisé, aucun risque de se perdre. Nous restons néanmoins vigilants, surtout que nous sommes tous les trois en pleine conversation, enfin surtout Lanie et moi. On reparle de la soirée d'hier et elle regrette la journée farniente ! Finalement, le temps passe bien vite et nous voilà arrivés au sommet. Jessie est déjà là, Kevin aussi et Javier en fini avec sa dernière longueur.

**Javier**

Une fois nos trois marcheurs partis, Jessie se lance dans une ascension très rapide, sans un mot. Les gestes sont précis et tout s'enchaîne de manière incroyable. Elle grimpe avec dans son sac à dos une corde en plus semble-t-il, elle disparaît déjà de notre vue et nous signale bientôt son arrivée au relais. Puis c'est Kevin qui part, toujours très impressionnant de facilité : j'ai le sentiment que la journée de canoë lui a fait du bien, qu'il grimpe mieux qu'avant ! A moi maintenant. Ouh que je me sens rouillé au début … les bras surtout ! Bien vite, les mouvements sont plus fluides et, concentré sur la récupération du matériel, j'arrive sans trop de heurts relais. Je transmets les dégaines à Jessie qui sans plus attendre s'élance déjà. J'essaye de voir si on aperçoit nos marcheurs d'ici mais … _nada_. La seconde longueur ne nous posera pas plus de problèmes que la première. A peine au sommet, je vois arriver les trois marcheurs.

Pendant que nous nous désaltérons, Jessie, toujours sans un mot, met en place le rappel puis elle veille à ce que chacun de nous soit très bien équipé et correctement assuré.

- Aujourd'hui, vous descendrez en rappel assurés par le haut à l'aide d'une corde supplémentaire. Donc, le premier à descendre doit être suffisamment sûr de lui dans les manœuvres de cordes pour pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul une fois en bas. Je descendrais en dernier. Vous avez bien compris ?

On lui fait tous signe que « Oui ».

- Bien, alors, qui veut partir le premier ? demande-t-elle

- Moi je veux bien, se propose Kevin

- Tu te sens prêt, Kevin ?

- Oui, oui, sans problème.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'approcher de lui et de lui glisser à l'oreille, un peu soucieux :

- T'es sûr bro ? Ca va aller ?

- Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète, je me sens bien, me répond-t-il vraiment sûr de lui

- Bon, alors on y va, poursuit Jessie. Tu fais un nœud d'assurage sur cette corde. Elle va nous servir à t'assurer d'en haut.

Kevin fait son « nœud en huit » à l'extrémité de cette corde supplémentaire, sous l'œil très attentif de Jessie.

- Ensuite, assieds toi et montre-moi comment tu places ton « huit » sur le rappel.

Là encore, Kevin s'empare des deux brins de corde qui pendent dans le vide et s'exécute.

- Très bien. Donne un peu de mou à la corde, tourne le dos au vide et appuie tes jambes écartées contre la paroi en t'asseyant dans ton baudrier. Bloque, met toi à l'aise. Tu pars quand tu veux. N'oublie pas, arrivé en bas, tu te désencordes du rappel et de l'assurage puis tu cries « libre », pour qu'on puisse remonter la corde, OK ?

- Compris.

Je suis impressionné par le sang-froid de mon ami dans ces manœuvres, il a l'air totalement dans son élément.

- Donc pour la première descente, c'est moi qui vais t'assurer d'en haut. C'est une assurance de secours, je ne vais pas te freiner. C'est toi qui es maître de ta descente, de ta vitesse, OK ? Si tu te sens d'aller vite, vas-y. Repousse la falaise avec tes pieds, lâche du mou sur la corde, tu feras des bonds sur la paroi. Commence petit. OK ?

- Pas de problème, répond-t-il et on sent qu'il a hâte de s'élancer

- C'est quand tu veux, lui lance-t-elle

On se penche pour regarder mais … ouh que c'est haut ! Il se laisse glisser le long de la paroi et disparaît rapidement. Pendant toute la descente de Kevin, Jessie va nous expliquer la façon dont elle l'assure, la façon dont la corde est installée et les bénéfices de cette méthode. On écoute attentivement puis on se regarde les uns les autres. D'une part, on est très concentrés sur les nouvelles manœuvres de cordes à maîtriser, mais d'autre part, on partage tous l'étonnement de découvrir une « nouvelle » Jessie, très professionnelle, mais presque froide, sans le côté … extraverti et déluré qui fait son charme. On entend bientôt le cri de Kevin : « Libre ! ». Jessie remonte la corde d'assurage.

- A qui le tour ?

Personne n'ose se lancer.

- Ecoutez, si je peux vous donner un conseil, laissez passer ceux ou celles qui sont le moins en confiance. Il est préférable de se lancer dès le début plutôt que d'attendre trop longtemps.

A ce jeu, je vois bien Kate et Lanie hésiter et se regarder longuement. Finalement, Kate fait signe à Lanie de passer. Elle la sent vraiment peu emballée par l'exercice !

- OK, à moi alors, fait Lanie la mort dans l'âme …

- Allez Lanie ! fait Kate les poings serrés pour envoyer de la force à son amie, ça ne doit pas être si terrible.

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle l'ait convaincue ! Après tous les préparatifs et moults hésitations, Lanie se décide enfin à descendre … mais alors … dix centimètres par dix centimètres, tout au plus ! A ce rythme là, on va descendre à la nuit tombée, nous ! Jessie a beau l'encourager et la rassurer, rien n'y fait.

- Plus tu descends lentement Lanie, plus vite tu vas avoir mal aux bras. Laisse filer la corde un peu plus « vite ».

A mon grand étonnement, mais après tout de même cinq bonnes minutes de descente, on voit la corde d'assurage défiler à une plus grande vitesse. Je suppose que Lanie, voyant Kevin, se sent plus en confiance. Enfin elle est arrivée.

- A qui le tour ?

- Moi ! répond aussitôt Kate

- Tu as bien compris qu'il ne faut pas te crisper, dès le départ, et ne pas descendre lentement. Tes muscles vont vite fatiguer ! Ne regarde pas en bas. Reste concentrée. OK ? dit Jessie en regardant Kate dans les yeux

- Oui, oui, fait Kate quelque peu nerveuse

Puis elle s'élance et, malgré ses craintes, fait une descente bien plus rapide que Lanie. On verra leurs impressions en bas.

- Messieurs, qui se dévoue ?

Comme il était convenu entre nous, c'est Rick qui va passer.

- Moi, répond-il

Rick, en bon élève, a bien mémorisé les différentes manœuvres. Il a le feu vert pour la descente et, bien que crispé au départ, s'acquitte fort bien de cette première épreuve.

- Alors, Javier, à toi maintenant. Prépares toi.

Ca y est, je suis dans le moment crucial d'une descente : assis à côté de la corde, il me faut me retourner dos au vide et tendre mes jambes pour être en position de départ. Impeccable, les vieux réflexes sont de retour. Je m'enhardis et fait quelques sauts en laissant filer la corde. C'est grisant ! Evidemment, rien à voir avec ce que je faisais au temps de ma splendeur mais bon … c'est sympa quand même. Et puis, faut que j'épate Kevin à l'arrivée en bas. Aller, encore quelques sauts et j'y suis ! Youuuu Houuuu ! Ca y est !

- Alors, bro, tu t'es éclaté ? demandais je à Kevin en libérant les cordes

- Ah oui ! A fond ! me répond-il avant de crier « Libre ! »

- Hey Lanie, ça a été ?

- Mouais, je dirais que pour un premier rappel de la journée, c'était surtout un peu long …

- Oui, c'est vrai mais tu as vu ce cadre, c'est magnifique non ?

- Ah mais là je t'arrête tout de suite, baby. Parce que tu crois que j'ai le temps de regarder autour de moi quand je descends au bout d'une corde ?

Oui, évidemment, sur ce point là, je ne peux pas lui donner tort … c'est déjà énorme de la voir nous suivre sur de telles activités, je ne dois pas lui en demander trop !

- Kate, Rick, ça vous a plu ?

- Oui pas mal du tout. Mais je suis d'accord avec Lanie, répond Kate, pour un premier rappel, c'était pas évident !

- Moi je sens les courbatures aux épaules à cause du canoë d'hier, dit Rick

- Aaah, bro ! Tu aurais dû aller au spa hier soir !

Et tout le monde éclate de rire et se moque de Rick et de ses courbatures.

**Lanie**

Une fois Jessie descendue et les cordes récupérées, nous entamons la marche d'approche vers le second site de la journée. Arrivés au sommet vers 13 h passés, nous nous restaurons un peu, tandis que Jessie installe la corde de rappel et la corde d'assurage puis nous explique :

- Bien, demain on aura un rappel identique à celui-là à faire. Donc je tiens à vous tester aujourd'hui. Il ne s'agit pas de descendre le long d'une paroi, mais dans le vide car en dessous de nous, vous verrez, il y a une sorte de grande grotte, c'est le vide total.

Elle nous laisse le temps de digérer l'information. Nous sommes silencieux. Kate et moi nous regardons, plus que perplexes voire pas du tout rassurées ...

- Le rappel est aussi long que le précédent, environ quarante mètres, mais c'est les mêmes manœuvres. Ne vous laissez pas impressionner par le vide.

Si elle essaie de nous rassurer … c'est raté !

- Kevin, tu te sens prêt à passer en premier ?

- Pas de problème ! affirme-t-il avec une assurance qui m'épate

Je regarde Javi, lui aussi est étonné par la réponse instantanée et l'assurance de son ami !

- Rien ne change. Assurance par le haut, en bas tu libères les deux cordes mais tu gardes en main celle de rappel et tu recules au plus loin, OK ?

- Très bien.

- Met toi en place.

Une fois de plus, elle vérifie minutieusement les manœuvres de Kevin tout en nous faisant signe de regarder aussi. Il fait signe qu'il est prêt, se positionne et sans plus tarder, s'élance. Je ne me penche même pas pour essayer de le voir … je préfère découvrir ça par moi-même. Je regarde la vitesse à laquelle la corde d'assurage défile : ça me suffit pour constater que Kevin est devenu un grand adepte de cet exercice ! Quel cachottier celui-là ! Un coup d'œil à Javi me suffit pour m'apercevoir que lui aussi est surpris par l'assurance de son ami. Jessie reste très attentive au défilement de la corde. On entend bientôt un cri : « Libre ! »

Encore quelques instants et, les cordes libérées, on voit en bas Kevin apparaître, tirant la corde de rappel en arrière. Ceci fait, il nous fait signe qu'il est prêt.

- Bien, qui veut y aller ? relance Jessie

- Moi, dis-je tremblante mais n'y tenant plus

J'applique à la lettre toute les consignes, je m'assieds les pieds dans le vide … Mon Dieu mais comment vais-je faire le premier pas ? J'hésite un bon moment, j'ai mal au ventre mais finalement … je m'élance.

- Ouuuuh ! je laisse échapper un cri

Il n'y a rien pour poser ses pieds, rien pour arrêter son regard, le vide est partout … c'est plus que très impressionnant ! Rien à voir avec ce que j'ai connu jusqu'à présent … Seule la corde me raccroche à la paroi ! Quelle idée de génie Kate !, me dis-je. Merci bien … tu vas m'en entendre parler. Non mais comment j'ai pu me laisser entraîner ici ? J'ai l'air d'une araignée là !

Heureusement, petit à petit, je prends confiance malgré le vide total qui m'entoure, fini par me calmer et prends un peu de vitesse ! Plus je vais vite, moins ça va durer ! Bon … je ne dirais pas que j'y prends goût mais je finis par faire des progrès ! Me voilà bientôt aux côtés de Kevin qui m'accueille avec le sourire :

- Pas mal Lanie ! Alors tes impressions ?

- Ouf … ! Quelle expérience ! Pas fâchée d'être enfin sur la terre ferme !

- Ah oui, c'est engagement total là ! Pas moyen de tricher !

- Je me suis tellement crispée sur la corde que je n'arrive pas à défaire le nœud : tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Tiens bois un coup ça va te faire du bien.

Qui va se lancer maintenant ? Je ne suis pas très étonnée de constater que c'est Kate qui prend ma suite : je la vois hésiter comme moi au départ mais, sans doute plus rassurée, elle descend plus vite que moi assez haut. Kevin, très protecteur, reste vigilant quant à la descente de son lieutenant.

A son arrivée, je la trouve très en forme, elle a le sourire :

- Ca va ? Pas trop mal aux bras ?

- Oui, ça va ! dit-elle en une fois les cordes libérées. Et toi comment ça a été ? me demande-t-elle

- Eh bien … plutôt pas mal finalement. Mais ça reste très impressionnant !

- Ravie que cela t'ai plu !

- Bon je n'irais pas en faire tous les jours non plus ! Il ne faut pas rêver …

- Oh mais personne ne t'en demande autant !

- Non mais regarde Kevin … Si on le laisse ici un mois, je suis sure qu'il revient avec son diplôme de moniteur d'escalade en poche ! Pas vrai Kevin ?

- Quoi ? dit-il en se retournant à peine, tout concentré qu'il est sur le prochain à descendre qui n'est autre que …

- Eh regarde qui va nous faire une grande démonstration de rappel !

- Eh oui, les écrivains aussi doivent s'adonner aux pratiques extrêmes pour faire partie de l'équipe.

- Je parie qu'il ne doit pas être très bavard.

- J'en suis sure, me répond-elle en regardant avec attention la descente de son homme.

**Rick**

Ouh la ! Quel départ ! Ce premier mètre est terriblement crispant ! Pour le reste, j'ai bien compris : faut se lâcher pour que ça dure le moins longtemps possible mais … il y a une de ces longueurs là ! Je me concentre bien sur mon descendeur et la corde sur la première moitié de la descente. Je commence à avoir mal aux avant-bras. Puis, quand j'entends les voix de Kate, Lanie et Kevin, je commence à lever les yeux et à regarder autour de moi et en dessous. Oh … c'est impressionnant ! Cette immense grotte, sans doute creusée il y a des millénaires par des flots en furie qui ont tourbillonné ici jusqu'à user la roche et lui donner cette forme si particulière. Ca y est, j'en ai bientôt fini ! Je me suis pas si mal débrouillé je trouve. Kate s'avance vers moi alors que je me dégage des cordes.

- Alors, ça c'est bien passé ?

- Oui, pas mal du tout. Je le referais bien ce rappel pour en profiter un peu plus.

- C'est pas vrai ! me crie-t-elle étonnée

- Si, je t'assure … A part le départ qui est … spécial, le reste je trouve que je n'en n'ai pas assez profité.

- Je suis du même avis que toi Rick, s'emballe Kevin

- Eh bien les gars, moi je vous laisse ma place ! s'exclame Lanie. Sans façons !

- Eh, on pourrait demander à Jessie ? propose Kev'

- Ok pas de problème pour moi Kevin.

On regarde maintenant la descente de Javi : je ne me fais pas trop de souci pour lui vu son passé, il a déjà dû faire bien plus difficile que ça … mais je garde quand même un œil sur lui ! Il s'en tire à merveille.

- Yo guys ! Alors ça vous a plu ? nous lance-t-il

- Oui, à tel point que Rick et moi on est d'avis de demander à Jessie de refaire le rappel. Ca te dit ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Jessie descend à la vitesse des pros du SWAT ! Elle dégage rapidement le descendeur de la corde de rappel à peine elle a touché le sol. Quand je lui demande pourquoi, elle répond :

- Il est brûlant avec le frottement de la corde. C'est pour ne pas abîmer la corde.

**Repas**

Une fois réunis à l'écart de l'arrivée du rappel, près d'une source, elle nous demande :

- Bien alors, ça vous a plu ?

- Oh oui, répond Kevin

- Oui, très bien, ajoute Javi, on est même prêts pour une seconde descente !

- Oui mais c'était quand même très impressionnant, je rajoute pour modérer ses propos

- OK, bon on verra pour la seconde descente. Vous pouvez vous reposer ici un moment.

- Et les cordes ? demande Kevin

- Elles vont servir au groupe de JP qui redescend par là tout à l'heure. Rafraîchissez-vous, je suis de retour dans quelques minutes, dit-elle avant de partir en courant.

Nous discutons entre nous tout en admirant le paysage environnant. C'est splendide et cette source nous procure toute la fraîcheur qui convient à ce moment de la journée.

Jessie revient un moment plus tard avec la glacière sur le dos. On se regarde tous intrigués.

- Il n'y a pas de meilleure place pour manger dans le coin. Autant en profiter. Le parking n'est pas assez aménagé.

- Mais tu aurais pu nous demander de t'aider pour la glacière, lui dit tout naturellement Rick

- Pas la peine, je suis allée au parking en courant, ça ne m'a pas demandé longtemps.

Tout en disant cela, elle sort le repas, les couverts …. J'échange un regard avec Kate. Finalement, ses craintes ne sont peut-être pas infondées … Nous nous régalons de ce qui nous a été préparé : club sandwich et autres. Un rapide coup d'œil à notre monitrice me permet de constater que malgré les efforts de la matinée, ce n'est pas le grand appétit : elle touche à peine à sa salade.

Après le repas, Jessie nous interroge.

- Kevin, Javi, toujours OK pour un second rappel ?

- Oui, disent-ils

- Parfait, il vous faut partir maintenant pour être au sommet de la falaise quand JP arrivera. Vous descendrez avec son groupe.

Elle leur indique le chemin à suivre.

**Kate**

En attendant le retour de Jav et Kevin et la descente du groupe de JP, nous discutons avec Jessie de choses et d'autres. Puis la conversation en vient à nos emplois respectifs jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous demande :

- Tiens vous par exemple, vous êtes tous fonctionnaires. Qu'est-ce qui vous motive pour passer une semaine à faire de telles activités ?

- Déjà, on avait envie de passer une semaine ensemble en dehors du travail. Ensuite, on avait envie d'être confrontés à des situations fortes, différentes de celles que l'on rencontre au travail.

- Mmm, Mmm ! Et vous rencontrez quoi comme situations fortes au quotidien en tant que fonctionnaires à New-York ?! me répond-elle en éclatant de rire

Je me décide à lui dire ce que l'on fait :

- Eh bien Javier, Kevin et moi on est détectives au NYPD, section des Homicides et Lanie est notre médecin légiste.

Ses traits changent instantanément. Je poursuis :

- Le travail en équipe, les situations à risque on connaît, c'est notre quotidien. Se protéger entre partenaires aussi, ça fait partie du job. Comme toi.

Silence total de Jessie qui s'est comme refermer. Cette révélation la met manifestement très mal à l'aise. Je regarde Rick puis Lanie ne sachant trop que faire. Finalement elle me demande :

- Waow … Ok. _Génial_.

Je ne comprends le dernier mot, en français, mais je vois bien que tout ceci a jeté un froid sur la conversation.

A ce moment-là, un sifflement strident retentit :

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle

Puis elle se lève et s'avance vers le rappel, siffle à son tour et fait un signe en direction du haut de la falaise. On y voit un groupe de plusieurs grimpeurs, certainement JP. On remarque également deux marcheurs arrivant par leur droite, sans doute Javier et Kevin. Ils vont tout descendre en rappel et cela leur prend trois quart d'heure au moins.

Pendant ce temps, Jessie reçoit un appel et s'éloigne de nous quand elle revient, elle semble apaisée. Une fois JP descendu, elle discute à voix basse avec lui à l'écart :il se retourne brièvement vers nous puis semble la réconforter. Peu après, ils reviennent nous demander si on est pressés de rentrer au Centre. Vu l'heure, nous répondons tous par la négative :

- Il y a dans la falaise au-dessus de vous des voies d'escalade. Jessie et moi on voudrait en grimper deux ou trois pendant que vous vous reposez. Etes-vous d'accord ?

Tout le monde, aussi bien dans notre groupe que dans celui de JP, répond favorablement avec enthousiasme ravis d'avance du « spectacle » inopiné.

Pendant qu'ils se préparent, se parlant en français à voix basse, je mets Javier et Kevin au courant de notre discussion avec Jessica et de son étrange réaction au fait que l'on soit de la police. Tous les deux semblent aussi surpris que nous. Après quelques brefs échanges, nous décidons de ne rien faire de particulier, après tout on est en vacances et bientôt de retour à Manhattan. Je me mets à inspecter la « falaise » devant nous. Sur notre droite, la paroi est très raide et inclinée vers nous. Au début, j'y vois des prises et des pitons et je crois même deviner le relais. Sur notre gauche c'est un grand surplomb qui s'incurve à mesure qu'il s'élève, comme une arche ! Je n'y vois que quelques vagues traces blanches qui semblent totalement inaccessibles. Quand au relais …

Après s'être échauffée et étirée un bon moment, Jessica s'élance à notre droite dans la partie en dévers. On a l'impression qu'elle connaît parfaitement chaque enchaînement de mouvements. Elle monte donc assez vite et il semble que cette voie ne va pas lui poser de gros problèmes. Rick est impressionné par ce qu'il voit. Quant à Kevin, il n'en rate pas une miette, on n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler ! Jessie fini la voie sans encombre et, une fois redescendue, JP s'élance à son tour ce qui nous permet de comparer leurs deux styles. Une fois qu'il en a fini et le matériel remballé, ils se positionnent au pied d'une seconde voie, à gauche dans la partie « en arche ».

- Alors, ça vous a plu ? nous demande JP

Bien sûr tout le monde lui répond avec enthousiasme.

- Bien. Là c'était un échauffement. On va passer à quelque chose de plus sérieux maintenant. Donc ça va nous prendre plus de temps. Si certains veulent aller faire un tour, ne vous gênez pas.

Jessica commence à grimper. Sa progression est posée, tous les gestes sont soigneusement calculés. Je ne vois pas comment elle peut s'accrocher à la paroi ! De ma place, disons à dix mètres du pied de la paroi, les prises sont invisibles. Nous échangeons des regards avec Rick … Rien à voir avec nos voies ni même avec la précédente ! Kevin reste sans bouger, fasciné semble-t-il ! Il me fait rire celui-là. Elle a déjà posé cinq dégaines et fait une pose, se remet de la poudre sur les doigts. Déjà bien essoufflée, elle respire profondément puis repart. C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte du nombre de dégaines qu'elle a emporté ! Il doit bien en rester une dizaine ! Mais où fini la voie ?

A partir de là, je constate que sa progression est bien plus lente, ses mouvements pour passer d'une prise à une autre sont extrêmes. La difficulté doit être importante. Elle est hors d'haleine. Elle se repoudre très souvent les mains. JP l'encourage souvent, lui indique des prises. Elle est maintenant très haut. Tout à coup, alors qu'elle bloquait sur un passage depuis de longues secondes, on entend un cri et … c'est la chute ! Elle se retrouve pendue dans le vide, se balançant de gauche à droite, frôlant dangereusement la paroi à plusieurs reprises. Elle est manifestement très frustrée de ne pas avoir pu finir et hurle ce que je prends pour des injures en français.

Tout s'est passé si vite ! On est tous très impressionnés. Rick fait de grands yeux ronds et souffle de soulagement. Heureusement, JP est resté très vigilant. Elle a quand même perdu une sacrée hauteur ! Et du fait de la forme de la voie, il semble impossible de reprendre l'ascension. JP la redescend. Elle le remercie d'une tape amicale, leur complicité est évidente. Elle lui donne les dernières dégaines pour qu'il finisse la voie. Nous profitons qu'il se prépare pour boire et Kevin dit :

- Waow …T'as vu ça bro ?

- Ouais, JP a assuré sur ce coup ! fait Javier admiratif

- Ouuuuh ! Eh bien, après ça, vous allez avoir du mal à me faire grimper, déclare Lanie.

Aucun d'entre nous n'avait jamais de chute d'escalade auparavant et on n'imaginait pas les risques encourus.

- Ouf ! Je n'avais pas envisagé ce genre de situations en acceptant de venir ici, annonce Rick. Si j'avais vu ça le premier jour, je m'en serais tenu au pédalo !

- Ne t inquiètes pas ! On n'est pas prêts de grimper ce genre de paroi, lui glissais-je à l'oreille

A cet instant, JP s'élance dans la voie. Une bonne partie des dégaines étant en place, il monte plus rapidement.

Plus grand, plus puissant, il progresse différemment. L'endroit où Jessica a chuté ne lui pose pas de problème et arrive bientôt au relais. Une fois redescendu, Jessica remonte à son tour, mais en second, pour récupérer les dégaines. Elle progresse plus vite avant le passage difficile ce qui lui permet de le franchir du premier coup. L'escalade se fait cette fois sans encombre.

- Bien, il est déjà 15 h 30. On est à une bonne heure du Centre, nous dit JP une fois Jess redescendue. Je vous propose de rentrer, OK ?

Tout le monde étant d'accord, on se prépare et on se met en marche vers le parking. A notre arrivée au Centre, nous faisons une halte au Bar pour commenter et arroser comme chaque jour nos exploits ! Puis chacun regagne sa chambre pour se changer avant le repas.

Après diner, alors que nous prenons le café au Bar, je remarque les allers-retours de Jessica qui semble nous éviter. Elle discute beaucoup avec JP, de façon animée. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'accord, elle regarde souvent notre groupe, nous pointe du doigt. Cela m'intrigue. Mon instinct me dit que quelque chose est en train de se préparer et je n'aime pas ça. Puis je vois JP s'entretenir avec le Directeur. Peu après, JP vient vers nous l'air un peu embarrassé :

- Hi ! Petit changement pour demain. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je serais votre accompagnateur pour le cannyoning.

On se regarde tous, très étonnés et je lui demande :

- Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème avec Jessica ?

Hésitant, il répond :

- Non, elle s'est légèrement blessée lors de sa chute cet après-midi.

- Rien de grave j'espère ?

- Non, non, rien de grave mais … elle ne pense pas pouvoir vous encadrer en toute sécurité.

- Ah … Bon, d'accord.

- Bien ! On se retrouve à l'accuei 00, OK ? finit-il

- Très bien. A demain.

Après un bref échange de regard, je me rends compte que Lanie n'est pas plus convaincue que moi de la réalité de cette blessure.

Je me penche au-dessus de notre table et j'annonce à mes partenaires :

- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce que Jessica nous cache mais je n'aime pas ça. Après l'escalade, je l'ai vu partir s'entraîner à la course à pied. Et en ce moment elle se promène sans difficulté dans les couloirs.

- Ca m'a tout l'air d'être une blessure diplomatique, confirme Lanie.

- Pourquoi ferait-elle un truc pareil ? fait Kevin incrédule. Tout se passe bien depuis notre arrivée !

- Ecoute, bro, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle fait ça mais je l'ai aussi vu marcher et elle ne semble pas blessée, confirme Javier.

- Elle a changé de comportement quand je lui ai appris que l'on était de la Police, dis-je en regardant Kevin.

- Oui mais on n'est pas de la Police locale, me répond-il.

- Elle ne fait pas la différence. Elle voit en nous une sorte de menace je crois. Elle doit avoir peur de la Police pour une bonne raison. Et elle va tout faire pour nous éviter.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a fui les policiers locaux lorsqu'ils sont arrivés l'autre jour, ajoute Rick

- Il faut que j'aille lui parler pour éclaircir la situation. Je n'aime pas la tournure que prennent les choses, dis-je à mes partenaires.

J'attends de voir ce qu'ils en pensent. Tous acquiescent. N'étant pas du genre à laisser traîner les choses, je me lève, quitte la table et me rends de ce pas à la chambre de Jessica.

En arrivant devant sa porte entrouverte, j'entends une conversation. Manifestement, Tina est là. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le moment opportun de faire mon apparition… Au moment où je m'apprête à faire demi-tour, elle sort de la chambre, marque un temps d'arrêt en me voyant … Aïe ! Elle hésite un instant puis finalement continue son chemin sans une remarque pour moi. Je m'annonce en frappant à la porte et rentre dans la chambre, toujours aussi bien rangée. Jessie se tourne vers moi, interloquée :

- Qu'est-ce que tu …

- Jessie, on peut parler un moment ?

- Oui, répond-elle du bout des lèvres

- Comment va ta blessure ?

- Hein ? Ah … Euh … oui, eh bien ça va, merci.

C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait … On s'assoit autour de la table et je continue :

- Ecoute Jessie, je vois bien que quelque chose te perturbe. Je suis venue en parler avec toi.

Elle ne répond rien.

- Tout allait bien dans le groupe jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Depuis que tu as appris que l'on travaillait dans la Police, tu t'es refermée. Et ce soir, JP nous apprends que tu te fais remplacer pour demain. Tu sembles nous éviter.

Elle me regarde, étonnée par ma franchise ou ma perspicacité.

- Je n'aime pas la tournure que prennent les choses. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ?

- …

- C'est bien lié au fait que nous soyons de la Police, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle me regarde mais ne répond toujours rien.

- Ecoute. On est en vacances ici, ce n'est pas notre secteur. Quoique tu aies fait, tu ne risques rien à me dire ce qu'il se passe.

Toujours pas de réponse. Je me décide donc à mettre carte sur table.

- Je peux sans doute t'aider. Ne nous regarde pas comme si on était des grands méchants loups. On sait se montrer compréhensifs aussi.

Elle semble un peu convaincue et finir par parler.

- Quand … hum … quand je me suis présentée à vous le premier jour, tu te rappelles ?

- Oui

- Je vous ai dit que j'étais aux Etats-Unis pour une durée d'un an et que … et que j'étais arrivée il y a quelques mois seulement.

Elle est très embarrassée. Je la laisse marquer une pause mais je commence à comprendre de quoi il en retourne.

- Eh bien, en fait … je suis arrivée depuis longtemps … et … et en fait je … je devrais déjà être … repartie … en France.

Elle ferme les yeux et baisse la tête. C'est tout à fait ce que je pressentais.

- Pourquoi es-tu restée ?

Elle se relève un peu je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas loin de craquer.

- Parce que … j'ai rencontré Tina.

Elle s'arrête un instant puis reprend :

- Je ne veux pas et je ne … peux pas la quitter. Je ne vais pas pouvoir revenir avant plusieurs mois tu comprends ?… Elle ne le supportera pas et moi … Je n'ai même pas réussi à lui dire. Elle ne sait toujours rien pour l'instant.

Elle s'effondre :

- Ca me rend malade. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Elle se lève, très énervée, fait les cent pas en marmonnant en français.

- Ecoute, je ne peux rien te promettre. Je connais des gens à New-York qui pourraient peut-être t'aider. Je vais passer quelques coups de fil. Je te tiens au courant dès que j'en sais plus.

Cela semble la calmer un peu mais je vois bien que son regard reste soucieux.

- OK, finit-elle par me répondre

- Pour Tina, il faudrait que tu la préviennes parce qu'il va bien falloir que tu partes un jour.

- …

- Tu comprends ?

- Oui, murmure-t-elle dans un souffle

- Bon, je vais te laisser. On se voit demain alors ?

- Oui.

- Bonsoir

- _Bonsoir, et merci Kate_, me répond-elle en français

Je retrouve mes amis qui m'attendent toujours à la même table. Je leur explique brièvement la situation de Jessie et ma décision de l'aider. Javier et Kevin m'annoncent tout de suite qu'ils connaissent des agents pouvant être utiles dans ce genre de situation. On convient que je vais commencer par mes contacts dès demain et en fonction de ce qu'ils pourront faire, on avisera. Pour l'instant, pas d'affolement. Ouf, une bonne chose de réglée. Le téléphone de Kevin sonne, nous sourions tous … c'est l'heure de son rendez-vous quotidien avec Jennie ! Il se lève, nous fait signe et s'éloigne vers sa chambre tout en parlant à sa belle. La salle s'obscurcit quelque peu, le DJ fait une annonce et une douce musique nous envahit. Rick se penche vers moi :

- M'accorderez-vous cette danse, Détective ? susurre-t-il à mon oreille en me tendant la main

- Avec plaisir Monsieur Castle, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire, posant ma main dans la sienne

Une fois sur la piste, parmi les autres couples, il pose sa main droite dans le creux de mes reins, garde ma main droite dans sa main gauche et nous commençons à danser, sans un mot, les yeux dans les yeux, comme aimantés. Son sourire charmeur ne le quitte pas. Il pose nos deux mains sur son cœur et entrelace nos doigts. Sa main droite glisse délicatement le long de mon dos, de bas en haut … puis de haut en bas, tout doucement, pressant imperceptiblement nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Il colle sa joue contre la mienne. Des frissons m'envahissent. Ce moment très intense est tout simplement … magique. On est hors du temps. On se laisse porter, comme au ralenti … Plus rien n'existe que nous deux. Je blottis ma tête dans son cou et profite pleinement de l'instant présent. Un second slow enchaîne aussitôt et nous prolongeons ce moment exquis. Et puis … c'est la fin de la musique.

- Allons à la chambre, glissais-je dans l'oreille de Rick

- Je te suis

Nous glissant hors du dancefloor, main dans la main, et regagnons notre chambre. Dans le couloir, Rick, tout en marchant, m'enlace et pose son bras sur mon épaule. J'en profite pour glisser mon bras dans son dos et ma main dans la poche de son jean. Ce qui le fait légèrement tressaillir …

- Eh bien, Castle, on est nerveux ce soir ?

- Euh, non, non, pas du tout … je, balbutie-t-il

Nous sommes maintenant devant la porte. Pendant qu'il cherche la clé, je me colle lui, ou plutôt à son dos, de manière très sensuelle et laisse aller mes mains dans son dos, puis le bas de son dos, son torse …

- Alors, Monsieur l'écrivain, cette serrure vous poserait-elle un problème insurmontable ?

- Non, non … Absolument pas … Je … je vais y arriver.

Je continue en posant ma tête tout contre son cou que je caresse de mes lèvres entrouvertes, tout en y déposant de nombreux baisers. Je sens les frissons le parcourir … Il est à deux doigts de craquer mon chéri.

- Dois-je faire appel au garçon d'étage ? A la Direction ?

- J'y suis presque, bredouille-t-il n'y pouvant plus

Plus je persiste à le presser de mes ardeurs, plus il perd ses moyens … Il va bientôt falloir que je m'occupe moi-même d'ouvrir cette porte si je ne veux pas dormir dans le couloir ! Ah, les mecs …

- Dois-je demander une autre chambre ?

- Je t'assure que … que je vais m'en sortir. Mais … mais tu ne m'aides pas vraiment là … AAAAAAAAhhhhhh !

Sous mes assauts répétés, caresses et autres chatouilles, il finit par pousser un grand cri suraigu. Ah c'est viril ! Je prends mon ton des plus autoritaires, comme au 12th avec les gars :

- OK ! Donne-moi cette clé !

Il se retourne vers moi, l'air tout pataud. En deux secondes, la porte est ouverte … et refermée, avec nous dedans. Ouf ! Il me saute dessus, m'enlace, m'embrasse … Ah, enfin, on passe à l'action !

**Sincèrement, j'espère vous faire moins attendre pour le prochain chapitre. Mais sachez qu'il est prévu encore quelques chapitres puisqu'il me faut finir la semaine.**


End file.
